la hipotesis de la venganza
by Kath-2H.D
Summary: sheldon le declara su amor a penny despues de descubrir que la ama, ella por su parte le dice que no puede ser tratando de esconder sus sentimientos hacia sheldon y sheldon hace un plan para que penny lo acepte...PERO...este no estará solo en su plan, solo digamos que una vieja amiga lo ayudara, pero ¿lo ayudara? o solo llegará a complicar las cosas de manera inconciente.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic primeramente soy una gran fan de the BIG BANG theory, pensé que si desde los 13 años de edad soy fan porque no hacer algo que lo demuestre empecé a ver y aprender todo sobre esta serie y cada día amarla más y aprender la mayoría de las cosas que tbbt ofrece, después empecé a interesarme en el personaje de sheldon Cooper un personaje que en mí concierne es lo que le da la vida a tbbt y el más genial me intereso mucho ya que es que es bien sabido que a sheldon no le interesa ningún tipo de relación social se me hizo raro al principio pero luego lo ame y me gusto la idea de que sheldon y penny estuviesen juntos amo el SHENNY bueno y sin comentar nada mas aquí les dejo con el primer capítulo de este fic titulado:

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE THE BIG BANG THEORY ME PERTENESE SON DE CHUCK LORRE, BILL PRADY Y TODO EL UNIVERSO.

Sheldon estaba viendo fijamente y escribiendo en su pizarra tratando de solucionar una nueva ecuación sobre la teoría de cuerdas

-entonces gamma se convierte en alfa ehhhm-sheldon había estado muy distraído por la imagen de penny en su mente esa imagen donde mostraba su delicada figura con ese hermoso vestido azul que hacía que resaltara el pigmento de sus ojos verdes

-qué rayos, que rayos piensas sheldon-se regaño a sí mismo por sus pensamientos pero por más que quería borrar esa imagen de su mente con más frecuencia e intensidad venia a su memoria

En esos momentos se oyó que tocaban la puerta

-adelante-sheldon no quito su mirada de la pizarra

-¡hola sheldon! Me preguntaba si no tenías un poco de azúcar-dijo la rubia con simpatía

Sheldon reconoció la voz, se enderezo y volteo a ver la visita

-penny, por si no lo has notado desde ayer le he informado a todos que los próximos dos días no deben de molestarme porque estoy trabajando en

-en una ecuación muy importante sobre la teoría de cuerdas- le siguió penny

Sheldon la miro muy serio

Pero después de su poco enojo se dio cuenta de que la rubia tenia puesto una blusa muy bonita con un color verde muy llamativo.

-eehh si si tengo azúcar ven conmigo a la cocina y te serviré un poco en una taza-saliendo de sus pensamientos

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, sheldon saco una taza se la dio en las manos a la chica, saco el recipiente con azúcar y empezó a servirle el azúcar

-yyy no tendrás también un poquito de leche que me regales

-mmmmm bien- dijo el físico algo frustrado, pero luego le paso una idea en la mente

-ok! Penny ya que te he dado azúcar y un poco de leche esto amerita que me debes un favor de acuerdo con el paradigma de la amistad

-ok sheldon dime qué quieres-dijo penny girando los ojos

-los comics que compre la semana pasada ya he terminado de leerlos y de acuerdo con…

-ve al punto sheldon – dijo ella un poco desesperada

-necesito que me lleves a la tienda de comics para que pueda compras mas de ellos, por favor-dijo sheldon con ojos suplicables

-¡ahora sheldon!- dijo a rubia lamentándose

-sí, o te recuerdo que en el paradigma de la amistad dice que después de que un amigo le hace un favor al otro este por agradecimiento debe devolverle el favor con otro favor

Penny suspiro –bien sheldon vamos –ella dijo resignada

-estupendo iré a traer mi chaqueta

Sheldon fue por su chaqueta, salieron de apartamento sheldon cerro con llave y empezaron a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al auto de penny y ambos subieron y sheldon se puso el cinturón de seguridad

-creo que tu también deberías ponerte el cinturón de seguridad

-está bien me lo pondré

Fueron en silencio hasta llegar a la tienda de comics

-ok sheldon llegamos

-ya lo note penny, es obvio- dijo sheldon un poco serio

Ambos entraron a la tienda

Hola sheldon, ¿penny? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Stuart los miraba desde la barra y muy contento de ver a una chica en su tienda y sobre todo que fuese penny

-Hola Stuart-dijeron al unisonó

Sheldon se dirigió a escoger comics seguido de penny

-y compraré este y este a este también hay casi se me olvida este-dijo el castaño mientras penny esperaba algo aburrida

-bien creo que es todos los comics que llevare –dijo satisfecho el físico

-¡vaya al fin!-dijo estresada la chica rubia

Se dirigieron a la barra para que Stuart le cobrara

-son 150 dólares –dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-okay- dijo sheldon – ten tus 150 dólares

-bien que tengan linda noche-dijo Stuart mientras sheldon y penny salían por la puerta

-¿y como estuvo tu día sheldon?-dijo penny esbozando una sonrisa

-bien aunque debo decirte que esta es una charla intrascendental

-bien creo que iré en silencio todo el camino

Iban hacia el coche mientras salían de la tienda era noche y la calle era obscura

-Está bien penny creo que es lo m…..

-denos todo lo que traen o los mato

Se oyó una voz ruda y amenazante tras penny y sheldon, los estaban asaltando


	2. chapter 2 ERES UN HEROE SHELDON

Hola a todos! Este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic, espero les guste

Ninguno de los personajes de the big bang theory me pertenece le pertenece al universo y a chuck lorre y Bill prady….a pronto hare otro fic con la temática sheldon/penny encerrados en una habitación sabemos que no pasaría nada pero si estarían muy incómodos y se pelearían la cama, entre otras cosas, bueno sin más ni menos aquí los dejo con el segundo capitulo que lo disfruten

-¡QUE NO OYERON! Alcen las manos donde pueda verlas-dijo un hombre con una navaja mientras otro sostenía una pistola

Eran dos hombres quienes estaban asaltando a sheldon y a penny

Ellos no cedieron a dar sus cosas por lo que estos tipos se pusieron a la ofensiva

-por favor no nos hagan daño –sheldon les miraba con una angustia de muerte, sheldon estaba estático no sabía qué cosa hacer puesto que este no era un caso en que su intelecto no ayudaría para detener la fuerza,

Por lo que sheldon no hizo nada solo obedecer las órdenes de aquellos hombres, pues sabía que si no lo hacia lo asesinarían

Penny por su parte no cedía tan rápido como sheldon, forcejeaba para que uno de los tipos la soltara y poder huir

-wow la chica es fuerte y ruda – dijo el maleante que tenia apuntando con el arma la frente de sheldon

Mientras el otro se dio cuenta de algo sobre penny diciendo-mira esto la chica es muy linda

-ahora que lo dices es cierto

-oye que te parece si nos divertimos un poco con esta ricura hhhee- los ojos del asaltante tenían maldad

-está bien, mi buen –este depravado soltó una carcajada malévola

-¡ssssssssss! estas como quieres mi vida

Entonces penny quien seguía tratando de zafarse de estos dos tipos

-suéltenme, suéltenme estúpidos locos pervertidos –penny no sabía que otra hacer si ella siempre había sido muy fuerte pero contra dos tipos con armas no podía por más que ella quisiera

-¡cállate! O mataremos a tu novio –tratando de intimidar a penny

-el, el no…..sheldon ayúdame, auxilio por favor has algo-dijo penny a milésimas de segundo de que comenzara a llorar

Sheldon por fin salió de su shock para decirles algo a estos malvados

-¡SUELTENLA! ¡YA!- sheldon vio llorar a penny y del como la estaba haciendo sufrir y llorar, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y la adrenalina subió en el, sheldon nunca había visto tan indefensa a penny siempre la había visto como una chica ruda y salvaje pero ahora se había dado cuenta que no era así que ella demostraba ser muy fuerte para que la respetaran pero ante situaciones como esta era de saber que después de todo seguía siendo una chica dulce, linda e indefensa, sheldon se perdió en sus pensamientos en el cual él como el hombre que era debía defender a la damisela que estaba en peligro algo parecido a Mario bros quien después de cruzar el ultimo laberinto con un mar de fuego debajo del él y después de derrotar al dragón con bolas de fuego tenía que salvar a la princesa detrás del malvado dragón, el tenia de alguna manera salvar a penny,

Ellos ya se la estaban llevando de donde vinieron

-auxilio, auxilio me raptan por favor auxilio sheldon, sheldon ayudame

Sheldon se dio cuenta de que le habían robado sus cosas menos el celular que se había quedado en el auto de penny pero no sabía qué cosa hacer llamar a la policía o salvar a penny, sheldon vio como a penny la empezaban a besar y abrazar con lujuria y tratando de quitarle la ropa,

Vio como la indefensa penny gritaba y lloraba por un salvador y de cómo estos querían abusar de penny, de cómo disfrutaban hacerla sufrir y no besarla a la fuerza y tocarla por todos lados con muchísima perversión, de sheldon salió una ira y odio contra esos tipos

-¡YA BASTA, BASTA! Dejen de tocarla suéltenla….por por que llammmare a la policía-dijo tratando de contener su miedo

-disculpa Charlie escuchaste que este idiota dijo algo

-creo que sí lo hizo….sabes que nos dijo idiotas

-sí y no me agrada mucho

-también a mi

-si no la dejan libre…..

-tú que tú que a ver dinos que nos aras nos golpearas-dijo el tal Charlie burlón en la última frase

-si eso creo

Estos dos malvados asaltantes se rieron como si sheldon les hubiera contado un buen chiste

-mich ocúpate del idiota este-dijo Charlie el malvado

-está bien wey

Charlie el malvado tenia sujeta firmemente a penny mientras mich su chalan fue directo a golpear a sheldon

Sheldon con toda su ira fue directo al maleante y un sheldon que no conocíamos apareció se lanzo al tipo

-no sheldon- dijo gritando penny

Y aunque no sabía pelear lo estaba haciendo muy bien, aunque este tipo tenia las de ganar sheldon no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados como estos malditos trataban de abuzar de penny

Sheldon lo golpeo un par de veces

Y este mich le dio un buen gancho al estomago sacándole el aire a sheldon y aprovechando la oportunidad para darle un puñetazo en el ojo para después derribarlo subiéndose encima de sheldon darle de puñetazos sin cesar en la cara para terminar levantándose y patearlo un par de veces pues para su afortunada suerte unos vigilantes los cuales cuando se necesitaron no estaban allí, llegaron estos tipos salieron corriendo pero no antes sin darle un patada a sheldon en los costados soltando a penny y luego salir corriendo dejando A sheldon inconsciente en el piso muy lastimado los vigilantes siguieron a los asaltantes dejando solos a los asaltados , que ironía ¡NO!

Penny fue corriendo hacia sheldon y a tomarlo entre sus brazos

-sheldon, sheldon por Dios estas bien- sheldon no contestaba

-sheldon di algo despierta, despierta por favor cariño despierta di algo –penny trataba de hacer que sheldon despertara pero él no respondía

-sheldon mi cielo despierta no te mueras yo te quiero mucho no me puedes dejar, no debes porque si tú te mueres yo me muero-las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de penny y rodar por sus mejillas y cayendo en el rostro de sheldon- sheldon di algo fue mi culpa jamás debí deja que viniéramos si no huv…

-¡PE…NNY! NNNOO fue ….tu culpa ffuuu..ee mía -por fin sheldon había despertado pero estaba tan debilitado y tan golpeado y su voz era muy débil tanto que penny en su sollozo a penas lo escucho hablar

-cariño no hables estas muy débil ¿pero estas bien?- penny seguía muy ,muy muy preocupada por sheldon

-sí, si lo estoy pero…-penny lo interrumpió

-sheldon me defendiste por un momento creí que no me ayudarías y dejarías que ellos me hicieran daño

-penny y jamás dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño, y no iba a dejar que ellos abusaran de ti porque soy como Mario

-¿Cómo Mario bros?

-si, como el

-porque

-porque él es el que debe salvar a la princesa que un malvado dragón la custodia sin ella poder salir de su encierro y tu penny eres la princesa que debía salvar de eso dragones aunque no tuviera éxito en mi misión de querer rescatarte-sheldon sonrió muy levemente

-Ho, sheldon fue culpa mía que ese mich te golpeara, perdóname por favor perdóname

-no, penny tu perdóname si no te hubiera pedido que me llevaras a la tienda de comics no hubieran querido abuzar de ti

- no tienes que hacerlo, cariño ¿crees que ya puedas levantarte?

-sí, creo que ya puedo sostenerme para ir a casa, puesto que esos estúpidos vigilantes en vez de preguntar como estábamos físicamente bien, se fueron y para como es el sistema de seguridad aquí no creo que nos ayude mucho

-ok, vamos a casa cielo

Penny ayudo a sheldon a levantarse y a sostenerse cuando caminaban hacia el auto, penny abrió la puerta del auto y metió a sheldon este en cuanto entro dejo caerse en el asiento del auto se puso el cinturón de seguridad, penny le dio vuelta a su auto para llegar a la puerta, jalarla, subirse al auto y encender el motor con su llave

-cielo, te sientes bien no quieres que te lleve al hospital- ella decía mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

-no, no estoy bien de veras penny no te preocupes pues no son heridas internas, no necesito medico más que tu –dijo sheldon incorporándose en el asiento del auto

-¿yo?, Sheldon pero porque-dijo ella curiosa

-porque estoy herido penny y tu eres la razonable a hacerlo -dijo el chico con el moretón en el ojo pero una voz muy dulce

-sheldon, escucha, cuando….esos tipos intentaban hacerme daño, dude por un momento que me ayudaras porque te quedaste en congelado y parecía que no me ibas a ayudar, pero aún no lo puedo creer me defendiste golpeando a ese tipo nunca creí que supieras pelear sheldon, parecía que e golpeabas con mucho odio e ira como si te estuviesen quitando a tu novia que ironía ¡NO!

-si, penny yo te defendí por que debía hacerlo, pero como has dicho es una ironía que yo pensara que me quitaban a mi novia porque no lo eres- dijo sheldon ablando casi dormido y muy adormecido por los golpes que él había recibido

-en fin, sheldon como sea te debo dar gracias por haberme defendido de esos idiotas si no hubiera sido por ti no se que me hubiera pasado, se que vas a salir con algo como hubiera pasado que hubieran abusado de ti pero de cualquier forma, debo deci…..

penny se volvió para ver al físico pero lo único que ella pudo ver fue un dulce, tierno, durmiente y golpeado sheldon

Ella le miro y sintió como un sentimiento le empezó a invadir, era como cariño y compasión, ella se quedo contemplando su rostro golpeado pero se enojo y culpo a si misma de haber permitido que a su pequeño sheldon le hubieran golpeado, pero siguió viéndolo antes de encender el auto, lo veía con una mirada muy dulce, veía su rostro golpeado y sentía su respiración agitada por el momento horrible que cavaba de sufrir, su respiración era imnotica pero aun así no podía quitar su mirada en el rostro de sheldon, a pesar de los moretones no le quitaba su personalidad tan única que el tenia sus lindos rasgos y facciones que el tenia, su nariz respingada seguía igual como también sus labios rojos, se le habían partido un poco por el golpe que recibió del asaltante aquel; y viéndolo bien sheldon no estaba tan mal, el cabello castaño y suave sus lindos ojos azules sus labios rojos que a veces regalaban una hermosa sonrisa era lo que se dice aceptable en la sociedad para decir que un chico era guapo de hecho no lo había notado pero sheldon tenía cierta belleza que a ella le había atraído pero no lo había descubierto hasta ahora

¿pero? ¿Cuándo ella se dedicaba tanto en ver las facciones bonitas que el físico excéntrico poseía? Y lo más importante ¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar en que sentía cierta atracción hacia sheldon?

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora si no que ambos estuvieran bien

Acerco una de sus manos al rostro de sheldon acariciando suavemente con la parte de atrás de sus uñas la mejilla del físico un par de veces

Se acerco a sheldon se inclino sobre el y con sus labios toco la mejilla de sheldon cosa que otros le llaman un beso.

Penny se retiro un poco de el para luego susurrarle algo al oído.

-eres un héroe sheldon –le dijo con un tono muy bajo

-¿penny?

Sheldon se había despertado y tenia y una expresión de sorpresa

Bueno eso es todo amigos jajaja…XD.

A por cierto ya estoy empezando con mi 4° fic es sorpresa hasta enero, a ahorita que acaban de leer fic no me caería mal unos REVIEWS por favor tengan en cuenta que eso me ayuda a seguir y tener inspiración se aceptan cualquier clase de fics ayúdenme a corregir mi escritura a un adelanto del próximo capítulo: sheldon y penny empiezan a enamorarse

Y también debo ofrecer una disculpa por no subir esta capitulo antes pues es temporada de exámenes proyectos y navidad AMO LA NAVIDAD y creo que eso es todo hasta el próximo capítulo.

Una disculpa mas recuerdan que en los REVIEW hay un comentario con mi nombre verdad ay les va deje encendida mi lap porque estaba leyendo como quedo mi fic en la pagina, la deje para irme a bañar y hace poco leí un comentario con mi nombre y que el comentario había salido de mi cuenta me asuste un poco porque pensé que alguien pudo acceder a mi cuenta de fic pero no , mientras me bañaba ya que tardo mucho, pues si algo repudio es que la gente no se bañe bien por decir la bañada express, supe quien es el culpable, mi prima llego a mi casa y como a ella le gusta un poco tbbt lo leyó y quizo dejar un fic pero la muy pen…..sativa dejo el comentario pero mi cuenta estaba abierta y mi nombre se quedo para el comentario. No quiero que piensen que yo lo mande ósea de mi para mi jajaja..XD mi prima vio mi preocupación y me comento que hace poco se acerco ami lap y leyó mi fic y mando un comentario me pidió discula yo le dije que no había porque y ya se resolvió

A PERO SOY MUY AGRADECIDA TAMBIEN NO CREAS QUE SE ME A OLVIDADO: DEBO AGRADESER A:ASDFPARSONS025

"LARGA VIDA A SHELDON Y THE BIG BANG THEORY"…..XD


	3. Chapter 3 ¿unbeso?

Hola a todos! Perdón por no subir el capítulo 3° de este fic, lo que pasa es que tengo mucho tarea y exámenes y tengo que estudiar y desvelarme, bueno sin más ni menos los dejo con el 3er. Capitulo, que lo disfruten…XD

-¡cariño te desperté!-ella dijo un tanto nerviosa

-penny, me besaste, en la mejilla…..¿porque? – el físico tenía una mirada fija sobre ella

-porque es el premio que se merecen los héroes al salvar a alguien

-si ahora recuerdo vagamente, tú me has dicho que soy un héroe

-sheldon, no te molesta que te haya besado, en la mejilla….¿qué hay de los gérmenes? –dijo la rubia

Por alguna razón sheldon no quiera hablar de eso y quiso cambiar el tema de conversación.

-penny ya me quiero ir a casa detesto el sabor a sangre en mi boca y la sangre y suciedad en mi ropa- sheldon intento cambiar la conversación

-ok, Ya vamos cielo y duerme solo duerme –dijo penny viendo tiernamente al físico golpeado

Ella encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, estaba conduciendo cuando sheldon se despertó y le volvió a hablar.

-¡penny!

-si, sheldon

-tu…..bueno podrías cui…..mejor olvídalo-dijo sheldon con timidez

-que, sheldon dime

-es que yo quiero que me cuides-penny al escuchar la oración puso cara de fastidio ¿cuidar a sheldon? ¡nnnoooo! Pensó penny; pues se sabe que cuando sheldon se enferma o lo tienen que cuidar es insoportable.

-mmmm cariño n…..

-por favor, por favor, por favor penny no quiero estar solo, que tal si van buscarme al departamento para golpearme de nuevo

Penny suspiro resignada- está bien te cuidare

-genial, em…. penny se porque suspiraste de esa forma, te prometo que no te molestare cuando estés cuidándome, se que lo hiciste porque te fastidio mucho.

-no, no sheldon

-sé que si, pero no lo hago para fastidiarte simplemente soy así

-sheldon calla o bueno hasta que llegamos a casa

Sheldon accedió y asintió con la cabeza y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento

Penny siguió conduciendo y para buena suerte por fin llegaron, penny estaciono el auto apago el motor; penny bajo del auto cerró la puerta y le dio vuelta al auto para ayudar a sheldon a bajar

Poco a poco fueron caminando hacia la puerta principal del edificio, ella abrió la puerta y se quedaron viendo cuantas escaleras tenían que subir,

Se frustraron mucho

-en días como estos me hubiese guastado no conocer a Leonard o que él no hubiese invitado a raj y a Howard, mas Howard

-¿Por qué?

-por que él fue el que prácticamente con Leonard destruyeron el elevador

-ya he escuchado la historia, pero omitiste el final

-bueno tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario Leonard hubiera muerto

-vez sheldon eres un héroe

-sí, si lo soy

-lo vez sheldon yo esta en lo cierto

-Ho mira que bien ya solo falta un piso

-si porque yo fui la que casi subí cargándote a ti, por eso es que el subir fue rápido-sheldon la miro disgustado-pero sheldon, enserio no te hubiera gustado que conocieras a Leonard

-la verdad me hubiera gustado que no

-pero, ¿Por qué?

-por que él fue el que trajo nada más que todo el conflicto a mi vida

-pero si no hubiera sido por el no hubieras tenido todas las cosas que tienes y es verdad que él te ha ayudado mucho con en tu vida social

-sí, pero…..penny -penny no lo dejo hablar

-y además no hubieras conocido raj a Howard a bernadette a priya a amy

a Stuart y a mi

-en esos momentos penny lo puso muy nervioso con el ultimo nombre que ella menciono y entonces hablo sin pensar.

-pues hubiera sido lo mejor

-penny le miro muy sorprendida-

-entonces dices ¿qué hubiese sido mejor que no nos hubiese conocido?

-em…yo…no… ss-esa chica si que lo ponía nervioso con ese carácter que tanto le gustaba que penny tuviera

-sheldon como pued…..

-¡CLARO QUE NO PENNY!

Penny abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran en el departamento, cerró la puerta tras ella e hizo que sheldon se sentara en su habitual lugar

-claro que no

-que no que –dijo confundida penny

-que no me gustaría que no estuvieran conmigo

Penny volvía con el botiquín en esos momentos

-entonces por que dijiste que hubiera sido mejor no habernos conocido

Sheldon se puso aun más nervioso pues no podía decirle que ella lo ponía muy nervioso pero que ese carácter le gustaba mucho pero lo más importante no sabía mentir

-porque fue un impulso por no saber qué hacer-gracias a su mente brillante salió algo que decirla el comentario de penny

-ok, sheldon ahora te voy a curar

-bien

Penny busco desinfectante y algodón y empezó a poner el liquido en las partes del rostro que lo necesitaban

-hau penny duele

-lo siento sheldon pero es la única forma de que te cure

-ya no penny déjalo así

-que cobarde aguántate como los hombres

-no ya no el alcohol arde mucho

-NO, está bien la cara será al final

Penny siguió y vio como sheldon parecía un niño cuando teme que le curen las heridas sintió compasión de él y empezó a curarlo con mas delicadeza, procurando que no le doliera tanto, penny empezó por el moretón en el ojo y luego por los golpes y al final por la heridas las cuales eran las que más dolían, penny empezó por las heridas de las manos

-vaya sheldon mira tus nudillos, si que golpeaste a ese tipo muy fuerte-penny se admiro, no podía creer que sheldon fuera así parecía fuerte cuando se lo propone

-es que ni yo sabía cuanta fuerza podía tener-sheldon la miraba fijamente le gustaba que lo admiran y mas penny

-y mira nada mas tu piel- la piel de sheldon era muy delicada por lo que los moretones eran más aparentes, esta vez el no dijo nada pues le dolía mucho y se estaba aguantando el dolor

-tus brazos sheldon mira que lastimadas, bien sheldon vamos por las costillas, sheldon se sonrojo un poco pues tenía que quitarse la camiseta

-pero eso implica que me tengo que quitar la camiseta

-sí, es obvio sheldon

Sheldon se quito la playera de flash y luego la que tenia debajo de esa pero se la quito con mucha delicadeza pues el solo alzar los brazos dolía mucho y mas sus costillas

-que tenemos aquí-dijo la rubia quien por un momento se sentía la mejor doctora-si que te dieron fuerte cielo tienes los golpes marcados en los costados

-si hau….me duele- dijo aun sonrojado

-¿sheldon te sonrojaste?, porque…te veo…sin ropa

-no se penny no puedo ver mi rostro –de verdad odiada no saber mentir

-si lo estas…..pero…no te preocupes

-si-al físico se le pudo ver una levecita sonrisa en los labios

-cuando penny empezó a limpiar el abdomen de físico lastimado este empezó a moverse porque tenía cosquillas

-penny ¡basta! Siento cosquillas

-ok una pregunta

-sí, cual es penny

-¿te hicieron algo en las piernas te golpearon?

-si, cuando me derribo el hombre ese caímos en varias rocas algunas me lastimaron en las rodillas

Penny bajo las mirada y cuál fue la sorpresa de ver que un poco de sangre se veía en la tela del pantalón del físico pero no solo en las rodillas sino también un poco más arriba

-Hay cariño mira nada mas como estas y todo por defenderme

-tenía que hacerlo penny

-bueno sheldon con toda la pena del mundo tendré que pedirte que te quites los pantalones-penny y sheldon se ruborizaron y sheldon tenía una mirada de sorpresa

-ok…penny no te cuestionare tu eres la doctora

Rápidamente sheldon se quito los pantalones y penny empezó a poner alcohol en las partes lastimadas

-bien sheldon ahora con el rostro

Sheldon paso saliva-esta, está bien

Cuidadosamente penny limpio su rostro y las pocas heridas y al final lo más doloroso llego, los labios

-listo sheldon

-si-dijo decidido el físico

Pero en el momento en que penny rosaba con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo él sentía sensaciones raras que nunca había sentido antes, pues cuando los niños de la escuela lo golpeaban y su mama o mimaaw lo curaban nunca había sentido algo igual, era como una corriente que le pasaba por todo el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de varias cosas, penny siempre estaba allí cuando él la necesitaba, cuando nadie quería estar con él ella siempre estaba dispuesta a pasar un buen rato con él , siempre soportaba sus excentricidades y todo lo que le hacía pasar a la rubia, sin embargo ella siempre lo tomaba muy bien, si ella le sacaba de quicio pero debía admitir que le encantaba discutir y hasta pelear con penny, ella era genial en todo el sentido de la palabra, era la única chica que le entendía y que no lo depreciaba, que le sacaba de quicio pero que también lo defendía a toda costa, que le daba buenos consejos y que su amor y cariño por él era de verdad sincero y que era la única chica con la que se sentía bien y podía demostrar quién era en realidad que era con la única que pasaba buenos ratos y que ella sin que la obligaran se había convertido en su mejor amiga y confidente que se había convertido en una parte importante en su vida y en su horario tan estricto pues ya asta había una hora para penny, que sin pedírselo llenaba su vida de emoción y curiosidad de saber por qué era a si esa chica ella era todo un misterio y siempre había querido descubrirla completamente, quería saber porque ella era tan cariñosa con todo el mundo a pesar de su triste vida en Omaha y que podía impresionarlo con cualquier cosa, ella era en pocas palabras una chica muy genial y todo un misterio el cual quería descubrir completamente, pero todo eso se podía describir en una sola palabra todo eso se podía encerrar en una sola palabra y era una sola PENNY

Penny por su parte pensaba algo similar cuando lo curaba porque a pesar de todo el no era tan malo como todos creían todos tenían miedo de retarlo pero ella no le asustaba por que quizá era su imaginación pera ella era la única que había visto otra cara del brillante doctor sheldon Cooper si él era todo un mudo y uno muy extraño pero ella estaba muy agradecida por ser parte de él, desde la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta de que era algo tímido y no paso mucho tiempo para saber que era un chico muy brillante y a la vez un poco raro pero no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran sus excentricidades y locuras pero también sus virtudes, sheldon era muchas cosas era un chico muy inteligente pero también era muy tierno quizá no conocía mucho de el por qué era muy retraído al parecer no le gustaba demostrar quién era pero con ella había dado a conocer otra cara una que era distinta a sheldon Cooper, era un chico dulce amable que cuando veía que alguien necesitaba a poyo él lo daba sin que lo pidieran ella sabía que él era más atento cuidadoso y tierno con ella que a las demás personas quizá hasta de su propia madre y familiares lo sabia pero o sabia porque él era así con ella a veces tan serio, estricto y profesional y a veces tan dulce

No lo comprendía pues cuando ella necesitaba ayuda es siempre estaba allí para solucionar sus problemas sin ningún reproche por ejemplo, cuando ella necesitaba pagar la renta él le prestó dinero, o cuando hizo más viable el negocio de FLORES DE PENNY, o cuando la ayudo por que se había caído en la tina y la llevo al hospital, eran demasiadas cosas buenas que solo a ella mostraba y a nadie más y dejando a un lado las cosas buenas, no podía dejar de pensar en sheldon de una forma distinta sabía que era su amigo quizá su mejor amigo pero desde que vio como la defendió ese rostro lleno de furia las poses que hizo cuando estaba golpeando al tipo los puños cerrados dando golpes por doquier sus ojos llenos de furia hacían que resaltara el brillo de sus ojos azules el ceño fruncido y el cabello alborotado el jadeante sheldon se veía muy sexy en esos momentos y siempre le pareció lindo y tierno como un niño pequeño e inocente sheldon era una clase de chico distinto pues quisiera ella o no Leonard se parecía mucho a los demás chicos pero sheldon era muy distinto era como un chico dulce y abrasable que daba ternura era un chico lindo tierno que quizá si fuera novio de alguien sería muy lindo, cariñoso, y tierno con su novia y la colmaría con mucho amor . Al final le curó las heridas de los labios

-ya falta poco cielo

-aja –dijo sheldon mirándola con una leve sonrisa que ella no había notado pues estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos

-terminamos -dijo penny

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de los escasos 15 centímetros en los que estaban, se quedaron viendo por un momento y sheldon se ruborizo, eso hizo que penny le pareciera más sexy aun, lentamente penny se acerco a sheldon quien se alejaba por la cercanía de penny, pero para su mala suerte su lado del sillón y ella lo habían acorralado, penny tenía una mirada felina que a él le erizo toda la piel y sintió escalofríos, poco a poco ella se acerco al físico quien estaba un poco asustado por lo que sucedería, -PENNELOPE ….CREO QUE …TU…- entonces paso, ella roso levemente sus labios con los de sheldon y se alejo un poco le sonrió para luego volverlo a besar, presiono sus labios con los del tímido chico y eran suaves y tiernos pues como no había besado a nadie la timidez hacia que le encantara besarlo pero no se esperaba que después de 8 segundos de no moverse este por fin respondiese torpemente, era muy cuidadoso y nada posesivo como era la primera vez que el tímido chico besaba tenía que ser muy cuidadoso tierno y dulce era torpe pero muy tierno, entonces como ella vio que la respuesta fue positiva a lo que ella esperaba, aumento la intensidad levemente ella roso con su lengua el centro de los labios del tímido chico pero este pensaba que era muy satisfactorio el rose de la lengua de penny por la sorpresa sheldon abrió un poco la boca en esos instantes penny aprovecho la oportunidad y descaradamente metió su lengua en la boca del físico este se sorprendió aun mas pero era muy excitante como penny lo que hizo, lenta y torpemente el tímido chico movió su lengua, y a penny le gusto eso pero luego se dio que nerviosamente sheldon la quería tomar de la cintura hasta que finalmente lo logro, paso un buen rato hasta que no se dieron cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado sheldon ahora estaba encima de penny, que ella con una mano lo tenia del cuello y con otra le alborotaba el cabello, para penny era muy fácil que tuvieran sexo pues para su buena suerte el estaba ya casi desnudo pues en cada parte de su cuerpo lo golpearon y él se tuvo que quitar la ropa pero…

Sheldon se separo un poco

-penny estas segura que…..-ella lo interrumpió diciendo

-si sheldon calla no arruines el momento

Volvieron a besarse pero enese momento la mente de sheldon se recupero y empezó a pensar nuevamente

-¡NO! ¡PENNY!...no está bien- dijo arrinconándose en el otro extremo de sofá

-sheldon yo…..tienes razón no, no sé qué paso

-no penny…lo ciento de verdad mi madre me enseño a ser respetuoso con una chica siempre y no estoy poniendo mi aprendizaje como debe ser, lo siento penny fue irrespetuoso de mi parte

-no sheldon yo lo ciento fue mía la culpa

-no yo te pido perdón soy, soy un irrespetuoso aprovechado

Penny sonrio sheldon siempre era tierno pues no cualquier chico se disculapa por un beso quizá por el sexo si pero este no era el caso pues solo había sido un beso uno intenso pero solo un beso

-ok, ambos nos disculpamos sheldon pues los dos tuvimos algo de culpa

-no, fue solo mía

A penny le encantaba esa persistencia pues sheldon era muy educado

-creo creo que me tengo que ir

-no, no te vayas quédate conmigo

-cariño no cre….

-por favor, por favor, por favor quédate conmigo que tal si ellos vuelven y quieren volver a golpearme

-ellos no volverán

-y tu como sabes o si no me iré a dormir a tu departamento

- que con Leonard por qué no ha venido

-pues con los sucesos anteriores no te he podido decir que se los tres se han ido a un campamento de tres semanas y media

-entonces te quedaras por favor quédate conmigo – sheldon la miro con ojos suplicables

-ok me quedare- ella aun parecía nerviosa pero sheldon parecía que nada hubiera pasado pues si él hacia eso ella también podía

-estupendo

-si bueno vamos a tu habitación a ponerte la pijama, no es bueno estar semidesnudo con este frio

-ok penn

Ambos caminaron a la habitación, abrieron la puerta y entraron

-bien cariño ponte la pijama

-no puedo, no puedo alzar los brazos, ayúdame

-ok te ayudare –le puso la pijama y lo llevo a dormir, arropo bien a sheldon se levanto

-bien cariño me quedare en la sala si se te ofrece algo

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia la puerta cuando sheldon le tomo la mano

-penny canta soft kitty, esta vez no tienes escapatoria

-está bien sheldon….soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball o fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty purr, purr, purr. Ok creo que ahora si ya me voy

Sheldon la volvio a retener de la mano

-por favir quedate…..conmigo, solo asta que me duerma

-pero sheldon que ha de NADIE ENTRA A MI HABITACION

-esta vez puedo omitirlo

-pero por que

-porque …..tengo miedo…..te quedaras

-muy bien me quedare

Entonses penny se sento alado de sheldon

-cubrete penny o te dra un refriado, compartire mi cobija

-en serio

-si

-ok

En cuestion de minutos sheldon se quedo completamnte dormido por el cansancio que tenia, penny por su parte le empezaba a agarrar el sueño pero antes de dormir le dio un beso en los labios que sheldon ni siquiera sintio cuando menos se dio cuenta se durmio junto a sheldon tapada con la misma cobija

Bueno chicas y chicos es todo por este capituloa y si pueden terminando de leer este capitulo podrian mendarme un REVIEW le prometo que no me cae nada mal un reconfortante REVIEW despue de cada costoso capitulo el cual me quita el sueño…..XD

Bien es todo asta el priximo capitulo

"LARGA VIDA A SHELDON Y THE BIG BANG THEORY"….XD


	4. Chapter 4 MI DIA IDEAL

HOLA A TODOS! Aquí les traigo el 4° capitulo de este fic y aprovecho para desearles "FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO" en Vulcano "PAZ Y PROSPERIDAD" a todos, bien sin decir más los dejo con este capítulo que lo disfruten…XD

El sol empezó a aparecer y los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar en la ventana Y Sheldon despertó lentamente, esta noche había dormido muy bien más que de costumbre, no había sentido frio como noches anteriores, su cobija estaba muy tibia más de lo normal, entonces quiso girar para mirar hacia el techo pero algo lo detuvo miro hacia un lado y vio a Penny, siguió con su vista el brazo de Penny y el extremo estaba sobre él y se dio cuenta ¡qué era lo que le detenía! pues lo tenía abrazado, al principio se horrorizo por el contacto físico pero luego se percato que no era tan malo como él creía, pues recordó el suceso de la noche pasada y eso comparado con lo de ahora no era nada, "solo me está abrazando" pensó mientras se relajaba la observo detenida mente se quedo hipnotizado con el rostro de la rubia durmiente, vio sus delineadas cejas, sus largas y quebradas pestañas, su nariz pequeña la cual cuando Penny se enoja se arruga y le parece encantador, sus labios rosados que sabían a fresas, el contorno de su rostro, su piel que ni siquiera parecía tener imperfecciones y su color bronceado. Sonrío un poco por poderla ver,ella que era solo para el esos momentos y sabia que ella tenía el sueño muy pesado y que si él se levantaba, ella seguiría durmiendo pero no quería alejarse de ella y pensó que si ella llegase a despertar el tendría algo que decir, ¿una mentira?... "lo vale" pensó, se acerco mas a la chica y entonces el metió su mano por debajo de Penny rodeándola por la cintura, acción que casi la despierta pero solo hizo un ruido y para su buena suerte al momento que el paso su brazo por debajo de ella con ese ruido y un movimiento ella se acerco a Sheldon cambiando su poción; se puso de lado en dirección al hombro de Sheldon, rodeándolo fuertemente con un brazo y una pierna pues ella había subido su pierna en las piernas de Sheldon, después de que ella se volvió a acomodar con su otro brazo la abrazo juntando las dos manos se quedo así un buen tiempo quizá unos 17 minutos, suspirando cada vez que la veía, la vio de nuevo y esta vez estuvo dispuesto a un beso así que se acerco y le dio a Penny un tierno y dulce beso en la frente, soltó sus dos manos la que estaba abrazándola por debajo se poso en la cadera de Penny y la otra saco la mano de Penny de alrededor de su cuerpo y sus dedos se metieron entre los dedos de Penny y acariciando su mano y sus dedos se perdió en una felicidad enorme pero esa felicidad se rompió repentinamente porque Penny se había despertado y entonces dejo de acariciare la mano e hizo como si siguiera durmiendo entonces cuando el sintió que Penny le estaba viendo abrió los ojos lentamente como si el también estuviese despertando . Sheldon la quedo viendo fijamente con una sonrisa enorme ella lo veía fijamente también pero algo sorprendida y apenada, pues parecía que ella le estuviera abrazando posesivamente al físico, si ella supiera que él fue quien la acomodo en esa posición

-buenos días, Penny-dijo el aun sonriendo

-heemm, buenos días, Sheldon –dijo tímidamente- entonceeeeesss, dijo bajando la mirada pero no alejándose del hombro del físico

-entonces que Penny

-creo que ya hay que levantarnos y tu soltarme la cintura-dijo sonrojada

-HO si lo siento, como nos acabamos de levantar no me di cuenta de la posición en la que estaba

-eeee si-dijo levantando se Penny rápidamente

Ella se sentó a un lado de la cama y Sheldon hizo lo mismo, se sentó a lado de ella lo más que pudo

-Sheldon lo que paso anoche hay que olvidarlo, ambos sabemos lo que paso pero no quiero que las cosas se compliquen entiendes, mejor dejémoslo así y que nadie se entere, es mejor que volvamos a ser amigos-dijo sincera Penny

Pues ella entendió de inmediato la mirada de Sheldon

-Penny tu sabes que yo no puedo olvidar

-aaaaah maldita memoria eidética

-lo recordaste

-sip

-ok hay tratare de olvidarlo

-genial, entonces….si quieres preparo el desayuno

-no, como crees tú eres la invitada ahora, eso quiere decir que yo debo hacer el desayuno para ti

-no, enserio Sheldon yo lo hago

-¡Penny! Ya dije que yo lo hare

-bien señor, entonces yo te ayudare

-que no, tu eres la invitada

-pero está invitada quiere ayudarte y lo va a hacer quieras o no

-¿enserio?

Penny asintió

-está bien tu serás mi ayudante en la cocina

-genial, entonces que aremos

-¡cereal con leche!

-de verdad

-Has caído en una de mis clásicas bromas…¡BAZINGA!

-Sheldon que te ha pasado creo que esos golpes te afectaron

-no, solo estoy feliz

-¿y porque?

-por, porque estás aquí

-HO cielo

-entonces, aremos

-ya se, homelet

-¿tu quieres Penny?

-si

-entonces será homelet

-bien

-necesitaremos, principalmente huevos, queso, jamón, sal, y cebollas

-¿Quién pica las cebollas?

-yo no

-ni yo

-es que la cebolla me hace llorar

-a mi también, ya se aremos un volado y el que pierda las picara

-no, yo lo hare-Sheldon quería tratar de caer bien

-en serio

-aja

-yo romperé los huevos en la taza y los batiré y le pondré sal y picare el jamón

-estupendo, yo buscare el queso

Entonces empezaron, Penny término rápido pero Sheldon luchaba contra las lágrimas que la cebolla le hacía sacar

-¿cielo estas llorando?

-¿Qué,…NO?-dijo sollozando el castaño chico

-¡hay!, si estas-Penny le limpio las lagrimas con el dedo índice

-termine –dijo llorando Sheldon

Pusieron todo en un sartén caliente con aceite y dejaron caer todo, lo revolvieron, dejaron que se cocinara y lo sirvieron en dos platos y Sheldon llevo dos vasos en los cuales lleno con limonada fresca, desayunaron yyyyy

-estuvo delicioso el desayuno, francamente Sheldon, te quedaron perfectos

-lo sé, crujiente por fuera, suave por dentro… deseas postre

-¿postre?-dijo Penny pensando en el cambio de Sheldon

-sí, ¿quieres?

-claro

-¡entonces tu me ayudaras!

-sí pero que será, esta vez tú decides

-te gustara, helado de chocolate y vainilla, con chispas de menta, fresas y frambuesas

-mmmmm rico

-ayúdame sacando el helado del refrigerador también las fresas y frambuesas

-ok

Penny obedeció, Sheldon saco dos tazones de la alacena y un frasco lleno de chispas de menta

-oye Sheldon tienes muchos frascos de diferentes sabores de chispas

-así es

-entonces a mi me podrías poner de diferentes sabores de chispas

-si claro

-genial

Entonces Sheldon saco el cucharon especial para helado ese con una pequeña palanca para que el helado salga en forma de bola

-¿quieres besos?

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida Penny

-sí, no quieres-dijo Sheldon inocentemente sacando un frasco lleno de esos chocolates tan ricos

-emm si-dijo aliviada la chica

-muy bien entonces ¿Cuántas bolas de chocolate y de vainilla quieres, Penny?

-Dos de vainilla y una de chocolate

-está bien y quieres fresas o frambuesas o ambas –dijo Sheldon mientras se metía la boca un puñado pequeño de besos

-aaambaass-dijo embobada ella porque a Sheldon se le había manchado los labios de chocolate al derretir con su boca los chocolates

En esos momentos a la chica rubia le rondo una idea a la mente

-Sheldon te has manchado los labios con chocolate-dijo ella y Sheldon girándose para verla

-en serio… ¿Dónde?-dijo tratando de verse los labios pero no teniendo éxito

-aquí-dijo para luego lanzarse a Sheldon tomarlo por las mejillas y luego del cuello

Ella lo volvió a besar tenía unas ganas incontrolables de besarlo de nuevo pero ya no lo soportaba mas tenía que hacerlo

Sheldon se sorprendió mucho pero en el fondo sabia que, es lo que quería desde un principio pues pensó que siendo bueno y atento con ella se repetiría la experiencia de la noche anterior. Pero ya estaba preparado así que también la beso rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos y besándola pues él era muy brillante y podía aprender cosas a la primera vez que le enseñaran y si la beso.

Pasó unos minutos y se separaron para que luego Sheldon hablara

-entonces ya se quito

Penny se sorprendió por la actitud de Sheldon pues no estaba vomitando palabras a mil por hora sobre su espacio personal o de gérmenes o de lo asexual que él era, no el no dijo nada de eso, más bien parecía que le gusto hacerlo pues dijo algo gracioso al respecto del beso.

- ya creo que…Sheldon por que no dices nada de esa situación

-de que hablas

-de que nos hemos besado un par de beses pero en ti no parece que hubiere pasado nunca haciéndome sentir incomoda con esto pero tú no dices o haces nada

-bueno-comenzó-no hago, digo o parezco que no hubiera pasado nada porque es más fácil, te explicare nos besamos yo hago como que nada paso disfruto el momento y luego hago como que nada paso por que es menos incomodo y me olvido de discusiones que no llegan a nada

-Penny se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que Sheldon dijo ¿disfrutar? Penny había escuchado bien

-y no voy a quitarte que quieras seguirme besándome y yo a ti, porque me has enseñado que besar no es tan malo como creí no me enferme así que no es malo y además lo disfruto es cierta forma así que me gustaría que siguiéramos haciendo esto.

Esta vez Penny confirmo con lo de disfrutar

-Sheldon disfrutar, y decir que tu también me besas y quieres seguir haciéndolo….. ¿qué paso contigo?

-nada solo que ahora tengo miedo a los besos a besar y al contacto físico

-wow así que

-si quizá con el tiempo….entonces es lo único que quieres en tu tazón

-si claro…creo que hare lo mismo que tu…hacer que nada paso, pasa o pasara

-vez Penny es más fácil

-si ya lo creo

Sheldon se preparo el postre como a él le gustaba y ambos se fueron a sentar al sofá

-y bien que veremos Sheldon

-star trek

-ok creo que ya me está gustando las cosas que tu vez así que dale al control

Sheldon lo hizo y pasaron viendo dos horas completas viendo el programa luego Penny hablo

-bien Sheldon creo que tengo que irme…creo que ya no tienes miedo de que los ladrones te hagan daño cierto

-no, ya no

-genial ahora me iré a bañar he ir al trabajo

-genial en la tarde iré pues es martes y me servirás mi hamburguesa

-claro cielo

Entonces Penny se levanto se despidió de Sheldon y se fue rumbo a su departamento, dejando a Sheldon muy feliz por el suceso de hoy

-hoy si que fue un día IDEAL-dijo el físico con un suspiro que casi le roba el alma

Continuara…

Bien chicos creo que es todo por este capítulo y feliz navidad

"LARGA VIDA SHELDON Y THE BIG BANG THEORY"….XD


	5. Chapter 5 ¿PENNY TIENE NOVIO?

Hola chicas y chicos! Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. en este capítulo Penny le rompe el corazón a Sheldon pero tengan en cuenta que no será la última vez que lo hará.

Y sin más ni menos los dejo con la continuación….

Las horas pasaron y Sheldon se baño lo mejor posible pues quiera impresionar a Penny, no sabía porque pero se cambio se puso sus mejores pantalones y playera se puso talco y la loción, espero la hora a la que siempre va con sus amigos al trabajo de Penny y se fue, luego llego al trabajo de Penny abrió la puerta

_P_

Penny en su trabajo había pensado mucho en la situación en la que estaba con Sheldon.

_¿Cómo rayos? Comenzó, porque en cierto modo me gusta que esté pasando, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el con alegría y lo más importante, desde cuando me empezó a gustar su forma de ser que me parece tan linda pero a la vez sexy….._

Eran preguntas que su mente se hacía desesperadamente por una respuesta que le pudiera ayudar, pero tan solo en pensar en el chico de esos ojos azules tan lindos y monótonos que este tenía, le bastaba para calmarse un rato pero eso mismo le hacía temer más a su situación. Entonces un clic sonó en su cabeza.

_¿Enamorada?...de Sheldon _

_¡Nah! No creo debe ser algo mas –_dudo un poco, pues ella había leído muchas revistas donde venia el "test de si estas enamorado"

Y pues de acuerdo con las preguntas ella quizá saca el 73.4%

Pues ella confirmo que en las preguntas más importantes ella respondía que "SI"

Por ejemplo:

5.- ¿Cuando estas con el (a) tiempo te parece maravilloso y que no pasa? R=SI

8.- ¿Cuándo te mira sientes como que te derrites? R=SI

14.- ¿Cuándo te pone atención solo a ti te sientes que no importa nada mas? R=SI

29.- ¿Cuándo llega o lo ves te entra una alegría incontrolable y sientes mariposas en el estomago? R=¡ SSSSIIIIIIIIi!

_Pero no puedo estar con Sheldon yo ya te…_

En esos momentos Sheldon estaba entrando a "the chessecake factory" con la mirada parecía ver donde estaba su mesa, Penny le vio entrar y supo que la pregunta No.29 del test era cierta. Sheldon se sentó en la mesa y Penny se acerco para tomar su orden.

-¿lo de siempre, Sheldon?-Penny pregunto

-si, por supuesto

-entonces hamburguesa

-ahora mismo te lo traeré-dijo tímida la rubia

_SH_

Sheldon se quedo esperando su cena y pensando mucho en Penny ya no lo soportaba mas, era inquietante e incomodo esa sensación que sentía cuando la veía, una angustia tremenda por saber que era lo que sentía ahora mismo, entonces lo supo porque a pesar de todo el era muy inteligente sabia que el hecho de que la estaba viendo diferente pues ahora pensaba que era la chica más hermosa, linda, genial, graciosa, interesante y que le encantaba y disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con la rubia era el más grato regalo que podía recibir después de un estresante día ya asta había olvidado cualquier defecto que le no le gustaba a el de ella y su poca inteligencia ahora le parecía bien, además que Penny le besara y que él no asiera nada para impedirlo, esa emoción y alegría que sentía al verla esas ganas incontrolables de saber quién era ella, y esa inquietud que le decía en el oído a cada momento que estaba junto a Penny que la besara y que se lanzara al siguiente paso y por ultimo Penny el sabía que Penny era muy bella y con eso bastaba para enloquecerlo…..todo esto solo podía significar una cosa

_¿Enamorado de Penny?...es una estupidez, se que puede ser que yo este enamorado, además debo poner en orden toda mi situación primeramente se que Penny no está a mi alcance pues con solo mirar el caso de Leonard, le costó demasiado llegar a ella, y ella y yo no somos de un mismo pensar ella es de esa clase de personas que son normales y yo soy un científico que es muy centrado en su trabajo, pero no dedo dejar que mis emociones me controlen soy un hombre de ciencia y no me dejo llevar por mis emociones sino por la lógica como "spock" soy como spock la lógica, pero que hay del "pon farr" ella puede ser como mi "T´ Pring" bueno dado este caso que nunca he tenido novia, pero respecto a que no tengo siete años ella no los tiene y que no estoy en la época de el pon farr y no creo ser como spock de despojarse de toda mi lógica pues él o mejor dicho nunca se escapa del pon farr excepto en 2667 que se quedo soltero, pero eso no importa pues asta spock tiene que ver con una relación física, entonces yo puedo también pero como primeramente debo saber si ella siente lo mismo por mí, que tal si no, creo que en eso tengo razón Penny jamás se fijaría en un chico como yo "nerd", "raro", "geek" e "inmaduro" como yo bueno respecto a una relación social. Si tengo razón Penny jamás se fijaría en mi, ella…._

En esos momentos Penny llegaba con su hamburguesa

-aquí tienes cariño, como te gusta y claro sin tocarla con las manos-dijo sarcástica en la última frase

-he si- Sheldon salía de sus caóticos pensamientos-gracias a propósito ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?

-¿Por qué?-dijo con una sonrisa

-eh…¡bueno!...yo …me preguntaba si quisieras ir no sé, ¿adónde te gustaría ir? Es que no soy bueno en esto-dijo el físico sonrojándose

-HO cielo, ¿me estas invitando a salir?-sorprendida dijo la chica sentada enfrente de el

-este ..yo…no es como una cita..es…como te digo

-¿salir como amigos?

-sí, exacto, quisieras ir conmigo puede ser donde tú quieras solamente que iremos donde tú me digas-Sheldon sabia que algo pasaría si ella accedía quizá le diría la situación por la que él estaba pasando por causa de ella

-HO pues Sheldon es muy lindo y me orgullece que me quieras invitar a salir pues nunca haces eso con una chica, pero es que t…..

En esos momentos un chico de cabello castaño y un buen peinado, ojos color miel, alto, musculoso y muy bien parecido entro por la puerta. Penny se quedo callada y le miro. Sheldon la miro

-¿que ves Penny?

Este muchacho se acerco a la mesa en la que estaban Sheldon y Penny y era obvio que la estaba buscando a ella. Cuando por fin llego se detuvo enfrente de Penny

-hola Jack – le saludo Penny quien le miraba desde la mesa

-¡que hay nena!

-hem, mira Sheldon hoy saldré con Jack esta noche, por eso no puedo-dijo la rubia que se sentía incomoda con la situación

-bien, bien-dijo Sheldon tratando de contener algo que fue como si le retorcieran el corazón y que sintió como que se le fue el aire

-pero puede ser otro día, verdad

-sí, cuando quieras y cambiando de tema quien es Jack es tu…..

-Jack el Sheldon, Sheldon el Jack mi novio

-HO tu…. novio que, que bien por ti, que bien por ti-Sheldon sentía algo horrible en su corazón como que si se lo retorcieran y que eso mismo le quería hacer llorar

-Sheldon yo….

-no está bien tu ve con el luego te veo..si

-y Sheldon es…-dijo el tipo a la ofensiva mucha ofensiva pues se sentó alado de Penny y rodándola con un brazo en señal que era suya

-Penny y yo somos amigos yo diría mejores amigos-dijo Sheldon muy serio y enojado, siguiendo el juego que el hombre le estaba retando

-si bueno, y que viven juntos o que

-no él y…..

-no pero somos vecinos y ella llega siempre a cenar en mi casa ¡SIEMPRE!-objeto Sheldon

-¡así!, que bien yo la invitare a cenar hoy, así que no irá a cenar a tu casa hoy-dijo sonriendo este hombre

-Y tu como sabes que no vendrá a mi casa hoy

En el ambiente se puso la tención de hombre con hombre con hombre por una chica y Penny se dio cuenta, no podía creer la reacción de Sheldon parecía estar ¡celoso!

-porque solo sé que no va estar hoy en casa- comento maliciosamente

-Penny, ¿Cómo puedes salir con un idiota como este?-Sheldon se levanto de la mesa para hablarle

-Sheldon no has tocado tu hamburguesa-dijo ella tratando de calmar la situación

-no tengo hambre

-a quien llamaste idiota, ¡IDIOTA!

-A ti, a quien más le estoy hablando, idiota

-bien solo digo que al fin y al cabo Penny no llegara hoy a casa porque después de cenar ella y yo nos acost….

-HO no te atrevas a decirlo…PENNY DE VERDAD sales con el, de verdad te gusta

-y que si lo digo me golpearas…pues si es así te dejare morado el otro ojo para que haga par con el otro

Pero para mala suerte de Sheldon aun no se componía el moretón en su ojo aunque todos los golpes estaban cubiertos por su ropa solo ese moretón aparecía

-yo…...- Sheldon tenía un miedo terrible pero tenía el impulso de golpear con ganas a ese tipo que se quería aprovechar de Penny y el no lo iba a permitir

-bien pues vamos afuera nerd

Entonces lo jalo de la manga del brazo para salir, Penny estaba paralizada pero por fin reacciono, cuando salió se encontró el primer golpe un gancho al estomago que le saco el aire a Sheldon pero también un golpe en el mentón que hizo que Jack se callera. Sheldon se estaba volviendo bueno en eso de dar golpes

-¡ALTO!-Penny los separo- tu Sheldon a la derecha y tu Jack a la izquierda. Ambos obedecieron

-Jack, Sheldon solo es un amigo que por cierto es pacifista y no tiene ningún interés en las chicas

-HA gay

-no lo soy, pues si tengo inter….

-Sheldon no puedo creer que tu el homo novus que conozco haya echo esto porque Sheldon porque, tu nunca haces esto, Jack solo vino a traerme porque es mi novio y los novios hacen eso

-pero él me provoco, ¿que no lo viste Penny?-se excuso Sheldon con una mirada de perrito regañado

-pero tú le seguiste la corriente

-¿Qué es eso Penny?

-que seguiste con la pelea, y mira por ahora no quiero verte si ahora bien me voy te veo en casa

-¡ja!, que te dije Jack ella si llegara hoy verdad Penny-dijo satisfactoriamente Sheldon

-ya veremos Sheldon –dijo alejándose con Jack quien le lanzo una mirada de victoria

Penny y Jack desaparecieron en un auto y se fueron dejando solo a Sheldon quien se quedo parado y boquiabierto por la acción de Penny, pues ella defendió a Jack y no a él se decepciono mucho había algo que le quería hacer llorar incontrolablemente, pues ella eligió a Jack en vez de él y el solo hecho de pensar que estaría con él y no con Sheldon le daba ganas de matar a medio mundo. Que la cortejaría, abrazaría, acariciaría, basaría yyyy que ellos GUAGH el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba nauseas y celos pero lo más importante había tristeza en su corazón pues ya había posado lo de "T' Pring" eligió a otro chico quizá Jack era "stonn". Entro a "the chessecake factory", Pago su hamburguesa y trato de irse a casa tratando de contener las lagrimas que se resbalaban con furia por sus mejillas.

-HOLA, hem, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lloras?

Continuara….

Bien creo que ya saben como Penny le rompió el corazón a Sheldon y respecto a Jack Penny si sigue saliendo con el asta…bueno para que les cuento y la ultima misteriosa sabrán de quien se trata en el siguiente cap.

También de paso dejen unas REVIEWS no saben cuánto aprecio sus comentarios es en serio no lo saben, eso me ayuda muchísimo a seguir escribiendo o para quién escribir.

"LARGA VIDA A SHELDON Y THE BIG BANG THEORY"….XD


	6. Chapter 6 VIEJOS AMIGOS

|Hola a todos! Pues ahora les traigo el nuevo cap. En este capítulo Sheldon encuentra consuelo….sin más ni menos los dejo con

La continuación…..

_-HOLA, hem, estas bien, ¿puedo preguntar porque lloras?_

_._

_._

El levanto su mirada y entonces la vio, era una chica con un rostro que mostraba amabilidad

-sí, creo que si-dijo Sheldon escondiendo su rostro para que ella no viera sus lagrimas

-no, yo creo que no-los ojos azules de la chica centellaron con los suyos

-porque lo dices

-bueno, porque estas llorando o estabas llorando

-ok, no estoy bien

-¿puedo preguntar porque?

-no, no puedes

-pero hablar te aria bien

-ni siquiera te conozco

-A sí, soy Rachel ¿y tú?-le quiso estrechar la mano pero Sheldon no la toco siquiera

-DR. Sheldon Cooper y yo no toco a las personas, lo siento

-WOW, no eres muy joven para tener un doctorado-dijo gentilmente la chica

-no solo tengo uno, sino 2 doctorados y una maestría y soy físico teórico- presumió Sheldon

-cielos, que bien eres un genio verdad

-digamos que sí, pero no me gusta la palabra genio

-¿y de dónde eres?- ella tenía una leve sensación de que ya conocía a Sheldon

-de Texas allí naci

-espera un minuto, ¿Sheldon?, ¿no contacto físico?, ¿inteligente?, ¿físico? Y por ultimo de ¿Texas?...HO, ¡SHELLY!...mírate has crecido mucho-la chica lo abrazo con una alegría enorme

-en serio de donde me conoces-dijo Sheldon un poco asustado

-que no te acuerdas, es muy extraño si en la escuela decías tener memoria eidética

-HO Rachel, ya recuerdo la niña que ingreso de primer año cuando yo iba en quinto de primaria, la cual desde un principio me hablo y le caí bien y cuando los chicos me molestaba tu me defendías y hasta los golpeabas…ya recuerdo, pero aun no sé como una niña tan pequeña pudo golpear a un chico de quinto año.

-sí, bueno siempre fui fuerte y peleonera con los que me caían mal, pero para mala suerte no duraste mucho en quinto año pues te fuiste a la universidad y nunca te volví a ver

-wow, tu también por lógica has crecido, estas muy linda, bueno siempre lo fuiste, con tus caireles color castaño y tu moño azul al igual que tus ojos

-owww, Shelly

-fuiste mi única amiga

-SI, y como te ha ido en la vida, yo soy actriz

-HO genial tenías que ser ACTRIZ….…..pero ya sabes trabajar para comer y ganar el premio nobel y ser reconocido mundialmente

-vaya, suena a como que eres feliz, pero por que te molesta que yo sea actriz-dijo la chica y Sheldon cambio el tema de la conversación.

-sí, digamos que si soy feliz

-¿ alguna chica en tu vida?, Shelly

El solo dijo "no" bajando la mirada y quedando pensativo

-ah ya en tiendo es una chica la que te tiene así, cierto

-si, acertaste, se llama Penny, pero….

Entonces Sheldon le comenzó a contar sobre Penny, y del porque el trabajo que ella tenía le había molestado, como la conoció a penny, cuantos años llevaban siendo amigos, todo en general y en la situación en la que estaba pasando, y ella le dijo que le podía ayudar con su problema (Penny) pues Rachel era actriz, solo que Sheldon tenía que crear un plan para llevarlo a cabo, comenzaron y platicar y a platicar de ello, y al final de sus amigos entonces paso el tiempo y empezó a llover

-HA, genial, está lloviendo- dijo Rachel

Sheldon vio que Rachel tenia consigo muchas cosas que parecía que se estuviese mudando pues cargaba una gran maleta por lo que dedujo que no había encontrado donde quedarse y no tenia donde dormir.

-ha, Rachel, ¿tienes donde quedarte a dormir?-Sheldon preguntaba esperando un respuesta que el ya sabia

-no, la verdad no-dijo ella un poco preocupada

-em, si tu quieres…puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa-Sheldon pensó que así el plan que ya había pensado estos minutos se llevaría a cabo más rápido

-¿estás seguro Sheldon? ¿Y qué hay de tu amigo Leonard? ¿Qué pasa si vuelve? Pero así nuestro secreto seria más rápido de hacerlo ¿no crees Sheldon?

-si yo estaba pensando lo mismo y por Leonard no te preocupes el está en un campamento con mis demás amigos y pues tu por ahora dormirías en su habitación y cuando el vuelva dormirías en el sillón, por ahora debo de decirle que llevare a una chica a la casa por el contrato 12 horas de anticipación para poder llevar a una chica…¿entonces te quedaras conmigo?

-mmmmm-ella lo pensó y luego asintió-está bien me quedare contigo

-genial entonces ya no busques donde quedarte a dormir

Ella sonrió tiernamente, en esos momentos estaba llegando el autobús a la parada y ambos subieron, cuando al fin se sentaron en un lugar Sheldon busco el mejor asiento y comenzaron a discutir sobre el secreto y como lo harían, en todo el camino platicaron del tema, hasta que bajaron del autobús

-bien, estamos aquí este es el edificio en donde vivo con Leonard

-wow es muy lindo

Ambos entraron por las puertas y comenzaron a subir las escaleras

¿Por qué no funciona el elevador?-dijo curiosa Rachel

-porque Leonard no supo crear combustible para cohetes, entonces iba a explotar, Leonard trato de bajar por el elevador, yo supe que en cualquier momento explotaría entonces entre con él le quite el combustible de las manos lo deje en el suelo empuje a Leonard por fuera del elevador y yo Salí sin antes presionar el botón del elevador este se cerro y en cuestión de un segundo estallo por dentro del elevador….y bueno eso es todo a y no corrieron a Leonard porque no lo acuse con el casero del edificio.

-vaya eso fue genial….. Eres un héroe Sheldon

Sheldon se quedo muy pensativo con la última oración ya que la mujer que ahora lo atormentaba había dicho la misma oración

-un héroe-dijo Sheldon pensando vagamente

-sí, un héroe jajaja ¿Qué no?

-sí, estoy consciente de que lo soy pero…..nada …..Olvídalo

Ella le miro fijamente, sabía que esa Penny del que él le había contado lo estaba haciendo sufrir mucho.

-ok, lo olvido…..pero dime que Hacen por aquí para divertirse

-bueno creo que no te interesa como nos divertimos nosotros

-anda dime como se divierten ustedes

-bueno jugamos halo, boggle pero en klingon pero casi no hacemos cosas divertidas porque siempre estamos trabajando

-ha, son chicos ocupados

-si…Ho mira hemos llegado al apartamento 4 A

-wow esto es muy bonito

Sheldon solo sonrió asintiendo

-te mostrare donde es la habitación de Leonard pero por el momento tuya

-está bien

Sheldon la dirigió a dicha habitación y abrió la puerta

-esta es, espero te sientas cómoda y cualquier cosa me llamas para que pueda ayudarte en lo que sea

-ok, Shelly

-espera un minuto llamare a Leonard para decirle que está aquí

Sheldon cerró la puerta y marco el numero de Leonard con su celular

-hola, Sheldon que quieres

-solo debo decirte que traeré una chica a la casa en 12 horas de anticipación antes de que tu vuelvas

-¿Qué? ¿Una chica?

-sí, bueno eso es todo espero que estés bien, adiós

Termino la llamada

El volvió a la habitación

-¿Y? ¿Quieres cenar Rachel?

-si claro

-genial, yo ya he cenado pero si quieres escoge algo para cenar de mi alacena o refrigerador ¿Qué se te apetece?

-bien veamos ya decidí, hot cakes

-bien hagamos hot cakes- dijo Sheldon

Entonces hicieron los hot cakes

-mmm que bien huele- dijo Sheldon

-quieres Sheldon oye Shelly no tienes cajeta para que le ponga un poco

-HO demonios, Penny me pidió pero no la ha devuelto

-ahora voy espera no te los comas aun

Sheldon salió, cruzo el pasillo y entro al apartamento 4 B, abrió el refrigerador y saco la cajeta, salió de nuevo cerró la puerta y entro a su apartamento

-aquí tienes

-HU que bien

Ella ceno y le agradeció a Sheldon por darle un lugar para dormir pues en la mañana tendría una audición en la mañana y tenía que levantarse muy temprano, y ambos se fueron a dormir (en sus respectivas habitaciones)

A LA mañana siguiente…

Rachel se despertó muy temprano y lo primero que hizo fue ver si Sheldon seguía dormido y el si seguía durmiendo, se cepillo los dientes, se baño, vistió, se arreglo bonita, para la audición fue a ver de nuevo si Sheldon seguía dormido y si estaba aun durmiendo.

Luego salió del departamento, cerró la puerta tras ella sin hacer ruido pero su mano se quedo con la mano agarrada fuertemente al pomo de la puerta, entonces escucho que alguien subía por las escaleras, se escuchaba que pisaba muy fuerte, entonces por fin vio quien era, era una chica de rubia cabellera alborotada por cierto, con cara de mal humor, ojos verdes que no se distinguían porque tenía unas ojeras terribles, con la ropa mal puesta quizá de su trabajo y con unos zapatos en la mano.

Que quien era, creo que ya lo saben "PENNY" ella veía a la chica que estaba saliendo del apartamento de Sheldon y estaba muy sorprendida

-Hola-dijo tímidamente Rachel

-HE, Hola

-bueno me tengo que ir antes de que Shelly despierte….ADIOS-dijo Rachel a Penny bajando las escaleras y penny quien tenía la boca abierta y parecía que allí mismo le daría un ataque pues respiraba fuerte mente por la impresión

Penny solo pensó_ ¿por todos los vinos, quien era esa chica, que acababa de salir del apartamento de Sheldon?_

**Continuara….**

Bien esto es todo, en este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, lamento no subirlo rápido pero tengo exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar….XD

"LARGA VIDA A SHELDON Y THE BIG BANG THOERY"…..XD


	7. Chapter 7 NO TE AMO SHELDON

Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, en este cap. Se va a desentraña los sentimientos de Sheldon hacia Penny, espero disfruten la…

**Continuación….**

-SH-

Sheldon escucho como se cerró la puerta y supo que Rachel se había ido, el había estado despierto también cuando Rachel fue a verlo en la mañana pero se estaba haciendo el dormido, no pudo dormir desde la noche anterior, no había podido dormir, Penny siempre estaba en su mente sin el poderlo evitar, sentía como algo le apretaba el estomago y el corazón al mismo tiempo al solo hecho de pensar que Penny no había venido a dormir esta noche y el hecho de no venir a dormir solo podía significar una cosa y era que había dormido con Jack esa noche, sentía nauseas al pensar que Penny había estado en sus brazos de cómo él la beso y acaricio como si ella fuese suya y de nadie más de cómo la hizo suya posesivamente

_Dios como Penny_ pudo acostar_se con ese tipo tan estúpido que solo busca de ella el tener sexo y nada más que eso-_pensó Sheldon

Ya no lo soportaba mas quería salir corriendo de la cama ahora al departamento de Penny y decirle lo que él sentía por ella, pero allí estaba el miedo persistente y las preguntas que quizá las repuestas fueran dolorosas varias de ellas se preguntaba.

_¿Le gustare?, ¿Qué tal si no? ¿Qué ve ella en el que no vea en mí?, ¿Por qué no me quiere?, ¿Qué hay de malo en mi? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Qué siente ella en realidad por mi?_

De pronto se dio cuenta que era inútil seguir en la cama y se levanto, se quedo mirando su habitación por un momento y respiro profundo camino hacia el baño pues era hora ir al baño, después de ir al baño cepillarse y luego se dirigió a la cocina, no tenia ánimos de comer pero tenía que hacerlo, así que se sirvió un vaso de leche y se fue a sentar en su lado del sofá tampoco quería ver algún programa de televisión así que solo se sentó allí y pensó en su secreto que tenia con Rachel

-quizá no ejecute mi plan si le digo a Penny lo que siento por ella –dijo en voz baja –pero como se lo digo-entonces se puso de pie y camino hacia su habitación

Dejo su vaso de leche en su mesita de alado y se puso a pensar sentado en un lado de la cama

_Estoy dispuesto a decirle mis sentimientos por ella pero como se lo digo, quizá un día que estemos solos, quizá cuando este sentada al lado mío en el sofá, pero como sacar el tema de la conversación._

-P-

Al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba Penny sentada en su sofá, desde que vio a esa CHICA no había dejado de pensar en quien era ella

_¿Quién rayos podría ser ella?, ¿porque acababa de salir de su apartamento tan temprano?, ¿Sheldon la conocía?, ¿Qué era ella de Sheldon?, ¿quizá Sheldon se animo por fin a tener sexo?...no, no lo creo él no lo aria ¿o sí? _

Pero luego se acordó de la noche anterior y de cómo Sheldon tomo una actitud distinta, nunca había conocido esa parte de Sheldon, parecía estar celoso, tanto que golpeo a Jack como todo un profesional, de cómo la furia se vio en sus ojos de nuevo.

_HO DIOS, se veía tan sexy….quizá por el destello de sus ojos azules-pensó ella_

Pero de nuevo pensaba quien era esa chica, _porque estaba con Sheldon, porque lo llamaba SHELLY, nadie podía llamarlo así, solo su meemaw, madre, hermana y yo podemos llamarlo así, porque demonios esa chica salía de su departamento a decir la chica era muy bonita, Sheldon no tenia amigas bonitas aparte de mi, quizá una prima, no, no lo creo Sheldon no trae familiares a casa, entonces quien es, por lo que veo se quedo a dormir en su casa, que tal si es su novia, no, no lo creo, maldita sea ella era muy bonita como para estar en su casa y para estar solos, el no podía tener amigas bonitas más que yo, yo soy la única de este edificio que puede llamarlo SHELLY, nadie tiene permitido llamarlo SHELLY mas que yo él lo dijo solo yo puedo, entonces quien era ella para poder decirle SHELLY con tanta dulzura….HA MALDITA SEA quien es debo saber…..espera un segundo, ¿Por qué me interesa? No me debe interesar tanto…..¿estoy celosa?...no lo estoy, claro que no, ja, solo tengo ¿curiosidad de saber quién es ella….así que porque esperar si solo quiero saber quién es, porque no ir ahora mismo a preguntarle._

-sí, ahora iré-se levanto del sofá y fue rumbo al departamento de Sheldon

Entro pero no vio a nadie, así que supo que el estaba en su habitación, entonces camino hacia la habitación de Sheldon, toco pero entró de todos modos, Sheldon la veía un poco sorprendido

_Pensando en Penny-pensó Sheldon_

-porque has entrado a mi habitación sin permiso

-HO, vamos Sheldon- salió de la habitación y volvió a tocar

-adelante

-¿A qué has venido Penny?, ¿a contarme como te fue con Jack anoche?

-no, yo….

-no te vasto con dejarme solo y ponerte del lado de Jack- dijo Sheldon un poco enojado

-Ho, Sheldon, es por eso que estas enojado

-sí, pero ese no es el punto-en esos casos Sheldon odiaba no saber mentir pero en esos momentos tenía unas ganas incontrolables de besarla, ella era tan bonita que sentía la necesidad de besarla debía hacerlo.

-en serio

-que es lo que quieres Penny-dijo tratando de evitar ver su belleza, pero ya no pudo mas sus deseos habían ganado

-bueno yo venía a preguntarte quien es esa chica que salió de tu apart….

Ella no pudo terminar la oración porque Sheldon había puesto y presionado sus labios con los de ella, el la estaba besando con mucha desesperación como si ella se fuera a morir mañana, de pronto ella respondió al beso, tomándolo con las manos en el cuello, entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ella se separo bruscamente de Sheldon

-qué demonios haces, porque me besaste

-yo, yo, yo….no s….lo siento, lo siento, yo no quise…..bu, bueno si quise…..me perdonas Penny, si qui, quieres yo, yo-Sheldon tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de Penny, sentía que por ese beso ella se enojo mucho y ya no querría ser nunca más su amiga.

En ese momento ella lo interrumpió

-no te preocupes Sheldon no hiciste nada malo pero me sorprendió mucho que me hayas besado-Penny seguía aun sorprendida y a la vez en otro mundo

-sí, si hice algo malo y…

-no, no has hecho nada malo, pues no te acuerdas que yo también te he besado, entonces no has hecho nada malo

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sheldon, tenía una teoría que aplicar en este momento

-entonces…..-Sheldon volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más cuidado y delicadeza como si se tratara de un vaso frágil

Penny no cavia en sus pensamientos, no tenía ni la menor idea del porque Sheldon actuaba de esta manera, primero ayer en "the chessecakes factory" parecía estar celoso, ahora en estos momentos la besaba de una manera muy delicada, estaba tan sorprendida que se separo de Sheldon lo antes posible

-….puedo besarte otra vez -Sheldon dijo terminando la oración incompleta por el beso

Ella tenía la boca abierta, su mente se bloqueo por completo solo pensaba, ¿Qué rayos está tratando de hacer?

-s-Sheldon, que tratas de hacer

Sheldon no dijo nada, no sabía cómo comenzar

-Penny, yo ya no puedo más, no se guardar secretos, mis secretos, he estado sufriendo mucho porq…..-Penny volvió a interrumpirlo

-espera, ¿sufriendo?, ¿porque?

-porque, TE AMO-el tenia la mirada hacia abajo, viendo sus manos juntas entre medio de su regazo

Penny se quedo estupefacta incapaz de hacer un movimiento con su cuerpo, solo podía escuchar el estruendo de esas palabras en sus oídos, y su cerebro negándose a procesar esas palabras, pero por fin pudo decir algo aun en su estupor que se negaba a irse

-¿Qué?

-que, te amo, te amo sin poderlo evitar, he tratado de negarme, he tratado de no pensar en ti, he tratado de olvidarme de ti, pero con más frecuencia y potencia vienes a mi cabeza como si tratar de olvidarte solo aumentara estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, no sé que es el amor en realidad, pero estoy seguro que si no es amor la verdad no se que sea entonces, Penny ya no aguanto, que es lo que debo hacer. Solo, solo, mi mente me obliga a querer tenerte, que seas mía y de nadie más y quiero que seas mi NOVIA- Sheldon hablaba desesperada mente con muchas ganas de llorar, pero por otra parte se sentía desahogado

-Sheldon, yo…no sé qué decir, eres muy lindo y tierno y quizá mi mejor amigo de todos los demás, pero, bueno creo que lo que quieres no puede ser….-Sheldon la interrumpió

-¿¡a que te refieres a que no puede ser!

-bueno, cielo, lo que quiero decir, es, que ahora sé que me amas y me parece muy tierno que lo hagas, pero creo que no puede ser, que, bueno seamos novios

-¿pero, porque no?-dijo con frustración en su rostro

-bueno, por, porque somos amigos y tengo novio y- Penny puso su palma en la mejilla de Sheldon-creo que así es mejor, no quiero complicar nada contigo y tengo novio y eso impide que bueno la verdad no se-dijo Penny tratando de que esto nunca hubiese pasado

-Penny que seamos amigos no excusa de que podamos ser novios, que tengas novio tampoco lo excusa y complicar cosas conmigo tampoco es una imposición, nada impide que lo seamos

-Sheldon, no lo compliques mas, por favor-Penny puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Sheldon y luego lo beso con mucho cuidado-pero no puedo ser tu novia-después de besarlo se puso de pie y camino rápidamente a la puerta de aquella habitación.

-¿no me amas verdad Penny?- ella se detuvo y se giro para verlo, de repente Sheldon bajo la mirada hasta donde Penny no pudo ver su ojos y lagrimas empezaron a salir de ellos, resbalándose por sus mejillas trazando un camino para que las demás resbalaran en el mismo lugar inconteniblemente

Penny le miro sintió que también ella quería llorar, quiera abrazarlo y hacerle comprender y que dejara de llorar, ella sentía que era culpa suya que Sheldon estuviese llorando, pero en vez de hacer eso su mente le dicto otra cosa, a salir de la habitación, así que lo hizo dejado solo e inconsolable a Sheldon

Penny no le contesto la pregunta, pero hasta Sheldon supo la respuesta con la partida cruel de Penny, ella ya había decidido y claramente ella decidió por Jack, eso le causo un dolor en el corazón, que recordó algo que aprendió de Penny, las penas y tristezas se van con algo de alcohol y ya que el tenia mucha tristeza y pena en su órgano que le daba vida y que nada le importaba en estos momento ni siquiera su propia vida, quiso comprobar la teoría de Penny.

Fue hacia la cocina, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, se agacho enfrente de una pequeña puerta donde Leonard guardaba las botellas de vino, y licor

-creo que empezare con el vino tinto de 1875, buena cosecha_. _–Dijo con voz quebrada-_ Usare un vaso o beberé directamente de la botella-pensó _

-HA, qué más da, de la botellas, no hay nadie mirándome-destapo la botella y dio el primer sorbo- va por ti Penny, espero que estés feliz-dijo con la botella levantada al aire-es así como quisiste, bien, ¡"HOY COMIENZA MI VENGANZA"!-dando un sorbo y para ya no despegarse de la botella y dejando que lo cautive con su asqueroso sabor ardiente.

**Continuara…**

Bien pues como vieron Penny vuelve a romper el corazón a Sheldon, pero también ya empieza a pasar de hipotético a la comprobación pues Sheldon ya declaro su venganza…..

Bueno sin decir más me despido…..hasta el siguiente capítulo.

"LARGA VIDA A SHELDON Y THE BIG BANG THEORY"….XD


	8. Chapter EL PRIMER CONTACTO CON LOS CELOS

Las horas pasaron y entre más ebrio estaba Sheldon mas aumentaba el nivel de alcohol hasta llegar a un punto del licor de 42% de nivel alcohol

De pronto Sheldon perdió el control y la lógica y se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, había puesto música

-yyaaa sseee, ponndrre, música al azarrr, tinmarin de do pinwe, cucara macara títere fue, yo no fui fue tete pegale pegale, que ella fu-e, mmmmm una de porta desde cuando leonnnarrrd le gussssta porrrta, buennno un titulo que se haceee llamar "**hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto"** debe serrr porrrque esss muy, muy deprimente, justo lo qque nessesito- decía Sheldon casi gritando

-wow, esste chicooooo, canta muy, muy rrrrrapido jaja abla commo yo-entonces se aprendió una parte de la canción de porta y la comenzó a cantar fuertemente

-HU, hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un porque, hay obstáculos que pueden hacerte caer, hay momentos en que te entra ganas de abandonar todo, hay siempre un sentimiento en un corazón roto, hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital, mi corazón guardo recluso un una caja musical, olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo, no te mientas, con la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta…wow esta canción sí que tiene razón

Sheldon estaba muy triste, la canción termino

-averrr vamosss, tinmarin de do pinwe, cucara macara títere fue, yo no fui fue tete pegale, pegale que ella fu-e, mmmmmmm evanescence wow que canciones tan raras tiene leonarrrrd, en fin "my inmortal y hello" son muy tristes – así que Sheldon puso primero my inmortal

Mientras se reproducía dicha canción, Sheldon estaba sentado al lado de su habitual lugar, pero volteo a ver hacia el lugar donde él suele sentarse y comenzó a hablar por dos personas.

Mientras en el otro lado del pasillo, Penny pensaba en lo que paso, en lo que Sheldon le dijo, le declaro y lo que le pidió ser, a pesar de la conmoción que sintió al principio cuando Sheldon le dijo que la amaba, muy a su pesar, una parte de ella quiso aceptar esa proposición pues de verdad quería saber cómo seria Sheldon con ella siendo su novia, pero no era suficiente querer saber, no, no lo era suficiente, pues quizá sentía algo por él, quizá curiosidad, pero no amor, tal vez atracción pero si buscaba atracción la podía encontrar en un bar, entonces no había porque ser su novia,-_¿música?, ¿de dónde viene?- _pensó, pero después lo supo- ¿¡de casa de Sheldon!-dijo extrañada-luego se levanto de si sofá y quiso inspeccionar porque había música en esa casa que no tolera la música

-¿¡y si volvió la chica y está obligando a Sheldon a escuchar tal cosa que Sheldon no aprueba!- con esas palabras y pensamiento se puso de pie y fue rumbo al apartamento 4A, pero cuando abrió la puerta se congelo, al ver una escena tan triste, se quedo escuchando, esa discusión con un rostro compasivo, sabía que no lo amaba, sabía que fue muy cruel con él, al irse de esa manera pero no podía mentirle con decirle que lo amaba también, pues no lo amaba pero al ver tal escena no puedo evitar sentirse mal…en esos momentos Sheldon estaba discutiendo según con Penny.

-disculpa Penny, pero estas sentada en mi lugar-dijo mirando por arriba del asiento, como si estuviese viendo en realidad a Penny

-HO, Sheldon vamos, ¿qué diferencia hay?-dijo con voz aguda para hacerse pasar por ella

-¿Qué, qué diferencia hay?, Penny tu ya lo sabes…..pero te lo haré recordar una vez más-entonces comenzó-en el invierno ese asiento no esta

-ok, ok está bien, lo sé, lo sé es tu asiento, pero no puedes dejar ser fastidioso por un momento Sheldon-de nuevo hizo esa voz aguda, interrumpiéndose así mismo

-fastidioso, yo, tu eres la fastidiosa Penny

-Sheldon cállate, tu eres el fastidioso

-me niego, tu no me puedes, callar

En esos momentos Rachel estaba apareciendo en las escaleras del 4° piso, se detuvo al ver a Penny en el umbral de la puerta de su por ahora de apartamento y escucho la voz de Sheldon, se oía estar ebrio y siguió escuchando lo que decía él, se paro tras Penny viendo lo que Sheldon hacia, sin que esta se diera cuenta de su presencia, ambas siguieron escuchando.

-lo vez tu eres el fastidioso-con aguda voz y exasperante

-ya dije que eres tú y te lo comprobare…te sientas en mi lugar, te comes mi comida, discutes mucho conmigo, me contradices en todo, peleas conmigo, no sigues mis reglas…..pero aun así….TE AMO….te amo, traviesa coqueta…te amo, por ser como eres, por ser lo que eres, una chica hermosa, quizá inteligente en unos aspectos, astuta, pero tierna, amable, compasiva, me soportas TODO, más que los demás, me quieres aunque sea solo como un amigo, pero eso sí, tu querer por mí, es sincero….me enamore de ti, sin darme cuenta, me enmaromaste de la misma forma que llegaste a mi vida, de sorpresa con cautela te escabulliste en mi circulo social con cautela te isiste mi mejor amiga quizá la única y con tus virtudes me robaste el corazón ….aunque es sea imposible tal cosa, así se siente mi corazón, siente que te pertenece, que es tuyo y de nadie más, que con el has jugado cruelmente, pero al fin y al cabo es tuyo y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras…pues te ama y no puede evitar hacerlo

-no Sheldon, no puedo ser tu novia, pues tengo novio, no te amo, amo a Jack, nunca te amare y seguiré jugando con tus sentimientos

-no importa, pero puedo seguir amándote en silencio ¿verdad?

-si no me molestas y me incomodas…..sí, puedes seguir amándome y yo ignorar tu amor por mi

-no importa que seas reciproca, y si algún día cambias de opinión, yo siempre seguiré esperándote, chica traviesa

-créeme Sheldon, nunca cambiare de opinión y ahora voy a robarte un poco de comida, pues tengo hambre y are como que esta conversación nunca paso

-no importa, siempre te amare siem….-en esos momentos a Penny se le rompió el corazón al ver a Sheldon tan abatido, una lagrima salió de sus ojos y corrió a abrazarlo y a tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-SHELDON, no, no llores, no llores por favor, me haces sentir terrible, yo nunca jugare con tus sentimientos-ella lloraba

Sheldon se paralizo al saber que Penny escucho que el hablaba con una Penny imaginaria, sintió su abrazo y no pudo evitar abrazarla también, luego algo en su mente cambio

-¡NO!, no me toques, no me abrases, no lo hagas, no te soporto, eres mala, chica mala, mala, mala, mala, suéltame chica mala, no lo hagas nunca-dijo con furia

-¡sheldon!-dijo ella sorprendida

-¡SI, eres mala, eres mala, eres egoísta, cruel, rompiste mi corazón, y aunque es tuyo, me hiciste sentir mal, por eso no quiero volver a sufrir, no quiero, no mas, no más dolor, sin sentido, desearía no haberte amado nunca, duele mucho, no quiero sentir esta tortura, y tu eres la causante, porque lo haces, porque, no lo hagas mas traviesa mala

-Sheldon, yo no….

-silencio…..hoy yo declaro que me…-decía entre cortado por estar ebrio, Rachel había caminado unos pasos adelante cuando Penny fue a abrazarlo, pero al escuchar que Sheldon iba a soltar la sopa, por así decirlo corrió y dijo su nombre fuertemente

-¡SHELDON!, ¡NO!-dijo rápidamente la chica castaña

-¿Rachel?-dijo alzando la mirada e iluminándola cuando la vio entrar-no, no lo are

Ella asintió

-¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿no escuchaste lo que dije hace unos momentos Rachel?

-ella le guiño un ojo-no, que es lo que dijiste-en esos momentos ladeo los ojos hacia Penny

El asintió y entendió el guiño, ella ya había comenzado con el plan-nada, nada olvídalo, que bueno que estas aquí-dijo abrazándola y ella correspondiendo al abrazo

-¿Qué es lo que te paso?

-nada, solo, solo quiera desahogarme un poco-el no mentía, si se desahogaba

-bien, que te parece si te das una ducha, te busco tu pijama de esta noche, te llevo a la cama, te arropo y te duermes-le dijo con una sonrisa amable pero ella se dio cuenta que la misma chica de esta mañana estaba tras ella y entonces se giro a verla-hola, de nuevo

Penny estaba desconcertada en su mente solo pasaba _¿Quién es ella?-_he hola, de nuevo

-soy Rachel ¿y tú eres?

-he, Penny-inmediatamente ella pregunto-¿Quién eres tú?

-bueno, soy Rachel, amiga de infancia de Shelly, no es así Shelly-el solo asintió

-Ho, que bien-por alguna razón Penny se relajo al saber la repuesta

-bien que dices, Shelly

-digo que acepto, pues ya es tarde y debo dormir y que mejor que tú me ayudes en todo, pues no estoy muy bien por mi estado de ebriedad

-ok, ¿puedes levantarte del sofá? ¿O no?-dijo con una sonrisa

-no, creo que no

-entonces tendré que pedirle a esta chica que me ayude a levantarte

-disculpa, también soy su amiga-comento un poco ofendida

-si se puede decir-dijo Sheldon molesto con ella

-ok, Penny ¿podrías ayudarme a levantar de un brazo a Shelly?

Ella sintió un poco de enojo al escuchar como lo llamo-ok

Ambas levantaron a Sheldon de un brazo cada una y se dirigieron al cuarto de baño

-que ella no entre, no quiero que me vea sin ropa-dijo Sheldon apuntando a Penny

-pero Sheldon…..-Rachel estaba un poco confundida

-ok, que se quede parada en la puerta, no me tocara de nuevo-dijo sombrío y Penny se entristeció

_¿Cuánto te hice sufrir Sheldon?_-pensó Penny

-Rachel, me ayudarías a quítame la camiseta, no tengo la capacidad de hacerlo yo mismo en este momento

-está bien cielo

El la miro con mucha ternura y una sonrisa, sosteniendo sus manos cuando ella lo sostenía para que él no se callera

-gracias, Rachel

Penny ante tal palabra no soporto mas -_"¿cielo?"_,-pensó, pues sintió que ella era la única que podía decirle "cielo", pero lo más extraño fue que en su corazón sintió una tristeza tremenda al escuchar tal palabra pero lo que le hizo sentir peor fue ver aquella escena tan dulce y romántica, pues el tenia de las manos viéndola fijamente desde arriba y ella viéndolo también, tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia su apartamento y llorar en su cama por alguna razón que no entendía, pero por otra parte no iba a permitir por ninguna razón que ellos dos se quedaran solos en el cuarto de baño, sobre todo porque ella "muy amablemente le quito la camisa, la de abajo y también la camiseta", dejando sin nada a Sheldon, estaba allí solo por una simple razón, no iba a permitir que se quedaran solos, más que Sheldon estaba ebrio semidesnudo y ella siendo una chica linda, podían llegar a algo más en el baño, solo de imaginarlos besándose o haciendo otra cosa ¡GUAGH!...sentía repulsión, pero entonces la voz de Sheldon la saco de de sus pensamientos

-¿puedes ayudarme a quitar los pantalones?, Rachel

-EH, si por supuesto

Entonces lo metió a la ducha y ella (Rachel) espero a que él le pidiera su bata de baño, entonces él, pidió la bata, ella se lo paso, el salió de la ducha y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación de Sheldon, pero no antes de que Sheldon le dijera algo a Penny

-Penny, puedes esperar en la sala, gracias-dijo un poco mas cuerdo

-sí, claro-dijo apretando los dientes, por ninguna razón ella los dejaría solos

Ellos se dirigieron a la habitación de Sheldon mientras Penny se fue a sentar al sofá y tuvo una idea, por alguna razón quería castigar a Sheldon por haberla echo sentir un poco de celos, aunque claro el no lo hizo a propósito, entonces se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a hundir su trasero en el cojín, solo por el hecho que él se diera cuenta de que alguien se había sentado en su lugar, sonrió malvadamente para sí misma y saliendo de sus pensamientos escucho que el reproductor de música seguía encendido y pasando una canción de Kesha llamada tik tok,

-qué rayos, no sabía que a Sheldon le gustara la música y mas kesha amenos que sean de Leonard-divertida dijo cuando apagando el reproductor de música, para poder escuchar mejor lo que decían en la habitación de Sheldon entonces escucho

-bien Shelly, ya te he puesto tu pijama, ahora a la cama

-está bien, Rachel

Se escucho un silencio muy largo y entonces Penny supuso que fue el lapso donde el se metía a la cama y ella lo arropaba entonces se escucharon sus voces de nuevo

-ok, Shelly ya estás en tu cama ahora me voy para que puedas dormir

-espera

-que

-puedes cantarme la canción de "soft kitty"

-¿Cuál es?

-la que mama me cantaba a veces cuando tu venias de pijamada a mi casa

-HA, ya se cual es, a ver si aun me acuerdo de ella…..soft kitty, warm kitty, Little ball or fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr.

Cuando Penny escucho que Rachel estaba cantando la canción de soft kitty se le rompió el corazón pues esa canción era lo único especial que los unia era algo intimo de ellos dos y quizá de su mama, y recordó la noche en que golpearon a Sheldon, que lo curo y le puso la pijama y luego lo arropo para que él se durmiera con la canción de soft kitty, pero esto era demasiado tenia ganas que pasaran dos cosas la primera era que Rachel desapareciera y luego ella pudiera cantarle como siempre, la segunda era que quería sacarla del cabello, golpearla y enviarla desde donde vino, pero eso era imposible, entonces volvió a escuchar

-aun no puedo dormir cántala de nuevo

-ok, soft kitty, warm kitty, Little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr.

-gracias por estar conmigo cuando más lo necesito

Ante el nuevo canto y el agradecimiento de parte de Sheldon, Penny ya no pudo mas con unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar ella se fue corriendo a su apartamento, tras cerrar la puerta de su apartamento, le entro un sentimiento que no podía explicar que era ni porque ¡diablos! Lo sentía, lo único que quería hacer estos momentos era llorar, llorar hasta que ese horrible mal estar se fuera y así lo hizo comenzaron a salir lagrimas por su rostro y luego se convirtió en llanto hasta llegar a sollozo así se puso a pensar en lo feliz que era ella con Sheldon cuando ella era la única chica y amiga en la vida de Sheldon, quizá toda la atención especial y trato que tenia Sheldon hacia ella por ser la única mujer que no fuera de su familia y que fuese su única amiga, ahora ella tendría que compartirla con Rachel no le agradaba nada en lo absoluto, con eso decidió, esta vez no beber ninguna copa de vino sino terminaría como Sheldon además no lo iba a dar el lujo de beber por él, con eso se dirigió a su habitación y con un último suspiro se quedo profundamente dormida

**Continuara…**

Hola, pues como ven en este cap. No hubo mucha emoción, pero en el próximo comienza lo mero bueno ¡MWA-HA-HA-HA!

Perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero reprobé y pues mi mama me quito cualquier contacto con internet…..pero como soy tal astuta como pude subí este nuevo cap. No le vayan a decir nada a mi mama sino seguro me mata jajajaja

"LARGA VIDA A SHELDON Y THE BIG BANG THEORY"….XD


	9. Chapter 9 UN CLAVO SACA A OTRO CLAVO

Hola a todos! Primero que nada y antes que todo, se habrán dado cuenta que mi nombre en el perfil a cambiado, si quieren saber la razón lean de nuevo mi perfil, a también subí cual es mi face, pues me siento solita a veces que mis amigos están conectados y aunque tengo amigos imaginarios conmigo (aunque parece loco son: Tarrant, Sheldon, Alice, una niña loca, otra chica una sombra y Chesire) la verdad me gustaría platicar con una "fanfiquera" (lectora o escritora), en fin, sin más preámbulos los dejo con la

**Continuación….**

Rachel salió de la habitación de Sheldon y vio que Penny ya no estaba en la sala, con eso, una sonrisa malvada se dibujo lentamente en un lado de su boca, diciendo,

-¡todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan!-volvió a sonreír

Con esto se dirigió a su por ahora habitación y quizá se cambio de ropa y se fue a dormir en su por ahora cama…

A la mañana siguiente…..

Todo había regresado a la normalidad, a excepción de Sheldon tenía una maldita resaca que le estaba destruyendo la cabeza y los sentidos, así que se quedo en casa y no fue a trabajar, Rachel como buena amiga lo atendía en todo lo que necesitaba, pues ella sabía que la resaca no es algo bonito, sabía también que no lo había hecho por gusto sino porque esa Penny lo estaba haciendo sufrir mucho. Pensó Rachel, ella le había servido el desayuno en la cama y lo había dejado dormir, hasta que buenamente Sheldon se despertó y llamo a Rachel y ella con todo gusto fue a ver lo que necesitaba.

-Rachel, me siento triste, quisieras, jugar conmigo como antes

-ok, ¿yyyyy a que jugamos?

-mmmmm, ¿quieres ir a la azotea y ver a que se parecen las nubes?

-he, sí, claro

-genial, igual que cuando éramos niños e íbamos atrás del jardín y tendíamos una manta en el suelo y veíamos las nubes

-sí, lo recuerdo, que buenos tiempos-dijo mirando hacia arriba recordando

Después de que Sheldon ya se sentía mejor y que ya no se sentía tan mareado, ambos se dirigieron a duras penas a la azotea y sentándose en las sillas de jardín que habían en un lado los dos tomaron asiento en ellas y Rachel dejando la más grande bolsa de dulces que había visto a su lado, empezaron a imaginar que formas tenían las nubes

-Rachel, ¿esos dulces son tuyos?-dijo mirando en especial una barra de chocolate con deseo

-sí, son míos, hoy compre de distintos dulces….-sin dejarla terminar Sheldon volvió a hablar

-¿podrías por favor regalarme un chocolate?

-no dejaste que terminara de hablar a sí que lo que iba a decir es, para que ambos comiéramos…así que, toma los dulces que quieras-ella le regalo una sonrisa

-vaya, genial, gracias Rachel-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-de nada cielo-dijo mirando hacia el cielo

Sheldon se quedo pensativo, ella volvió a poner su vista en él y vio que estaba pensando en algo que quizá lo perturbo

-cielo-dijo la palabra quedamente y suspirando al mismo tiempo de decirla

Rachel solo frunció el seño por no entender porque Sheldon reacciono así

-cielo, es como me dice Penny-dijo mirando un punto inexacto en el suelo

-HO, Sheldon, yo no sab….

-no, no te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo, simplemente…no mejor olvídalo-dijo mirando más abajo aun y haciendo una mueca y negando con la cabeza

-ok, pero deja de pensar en ella…..te hace mal….mejor compitamos quien tiene más imaginación, ¡VA!

-ok, empiezan las damas

-mmmmm, bien, esa nube tiene forma de una escopeta-dijo apuntando con el dedo dicha nube, para que el la viera

-no le encuentro forma a una escopeta, dime como es que la vez así-dijo ladeando la cabeza para encontrarle forma a la nube

-mira, de ese lado está el mango allí está el gatillo, y allí la mirilla

-ooooooo, ya, ya, ya la vi como la vez tu, mi turno

-yo, encuentro forma a esa nube como, mmmmmm, un conejo

-yo, si le entiendo

-a ver, dime como lo veo yo, para saber si no haces trampa-dijo suspicaz

-hem, pues allí están sus orejas, allí su pierna gordita, su pata larga y por ultimo esta de perfil viendo a lado izquierdo de nosotros

-rayos, acertaste

-bien un punto Rachel, cero Sheldon, ok, yo veo….

Y así, ellos se la pasaron jugando a ver las nubes y pasaron las horas y cuando empezó a meterse el sol, empezaron a jugar a decir palabras con la siguiente letra del abecedario que termino diciendo el otro.

-dedo-dijo Rachel

-estrambótico- siguió Sheldon

-foca

-generación

Siguieron en la azotea y cuando por fin obscureció, solo quedaban pocos dulces en la bolsa y vieron que una nube, una nube en especial se puso bajo ellos dos y Sheldon la noto y se sorprendió.

-mira Rachel, esa nube se parece al escudo de las ropas que siempre lleva spock o cualquiera de la flota estelar de la federación-dijo con los ojos brillando por algo que lo impresiono

-wow, es cierto, -dijo mirando en el cielo donde él veía

La nube tenia forma del escudo de las ropas que usaba el sr. Spock, pero como toda nube se expande y toma otra forma, pero eso no le habían tomado importancia aun.

Ellos se estaba divirtiendo demasiado,

"**SH"**

Sheldon no se había sentido tan feliz en los últimos días, por culpa de Penny, miro a Rachel y vio que seguía viendo la nube fascinada, la vio, y se dio cuenta que ella lo hacía muy feliz, que en verdad seguía siendo esa niña de quien deposito toda su confianza cuando todos lo odiaban de niño y ella le respondió a poyándolo en todo, de quien se enamoro por primera vez en su niñez quizá su único amor de niño, hasta ahora, que cuando él se fue a la universidad, lo sintió mucho, que la extraño, pero con el tiempo la fue olvidando, con libros y la física. Ella seguía siendo la niñita dulce y tierna que fue su única y mejor amiga por un corto tiempo, pero lo suficiente para que le robara el corazón por su belleza y ternura, ella era su mejor amiga en su niñez, su primer amor y ahora el la encontró de nuevo, pero más grande, no cambio en nada, ahora lo había comprobado seguía siendo infantil tierna y dulce, pero había un detalle que apenas él se había dado cuenta que había cambiado en ella, ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer, una muy hermosa, la niña se había puesto hermosísima, en el transcurso del tiempo, ella estaba hermosa y era su mejor amiga de infancia, ¿Qué más podía pedir?, seguía mirándola y ella seguía viendo la nube sonriendo, su sonrisa era muy bella, y sintió paz al verla, ladeo la cabeza viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados dando un gran suspiro, ella lo quería sinceramente y el sentía algo por ella, algo nuevo, inexplicable, solo sabía que al verla feliz y mostrando esa linda sonrisa, se sentía muy feliz también, sentía paz estando con ella, y él no quería sentirse mal otra vez, por Penny, o por otra cosa, Rachel le proporcionaba paz y felicidad y el no iba a dejar ir esa felicidad y paz, no lo aria, en conclusión, no la iba a perder y pensó _¿quizá es verdad aquel dicho que dice: "un clavo saca a otro clavo"?. Con eso la vio y ella lo volteo a ver diciendo acelerada_

"**R"**

Sentía que él me estaba observando, me hizo sentir incomoda, por un momento quise voltear verlo pero preferí no mirarlo, el me ha caído muy bien desde que éramos niños, siempre, desde que lo vi por primera vez, me di cuenta de que era un niño inusual, y acerté, el era un niño muy raro, pero desde un principio me cayo muy bien, salía que el tenia algo, algo que me gustaba, el no era normal, y cuando lo supe, me di cuenta que me gustaría ser su amiga, ayudarlo con sus problemas, pues a pesar que era muy soberbio y altanero, yo sabía que muy en el fondo era todo lo contrario que demostraba ser, porque quizá, había algo que lo hacía ser como era, con el tiempo supe que es lo que lo acongojaba, y era que era un niño incomprendido por toda la sociedad, por ser muy inteligente, que cuando buscaba afecto en su familia no la conseguía pues su padre era un ebrio sin remedio, su madre una católica que no lo aceptaba como él quería ser, una hermana que lo golpeaba, y con todo esto solo podía haber una salida entre sus padres, que siempre se pelearan, una vez pude ver como su madre gritaba como loca mirando a su padre en la azotea y el arrojándole cosas a ella, en esos momentos subí hacia su habitación y lo encontré en el peor estado que pude ver "estaba llorando a contaros escuchando algo como una conferencia, y tratando de leer una historieta" en esos momentos lo supe todo, el no tenia apoyo de nadie, y cuando me refiero a nadie es, casi todos, pues, su casa era un desastre, en la escuela lo odiaban, por ser genio y prepotente, que en si era una fachada de su sufrimiento, en la calle o sus propios vecinos lo veían como un vicho raro y simplemente lo ignoraban o se apartaban de él con miedo de que el fabricara un rayo mortal y acabara con ellos, solo habíamos dos personas que lo apoyamos y lo amamos como él era, su abuela y yo, que pudimos ver cuán maravilloso niño podía ser él y no lo que todos pensaban, el era muy inteligente, gracioso, lindo, pero sobre todo gentil y un buen amigo, poco a poco trabaje con él y por poco casi pude borrar todo el dolor que había en su corazón, y tratar de que viviera la vida como un niño, como el niño que debía ser, sin miedo a todo, pero a pesar de que a cada rato que jugábamos, hombre y mujeres querían entrevistarlo para que el entrara en las mejores escuelas, pero él no acedia, hasta que un día, su madre asedio por él, así arrancándolo de mi lado para siempre, sufrí por él pues me había enamorado, de mi mejor amigo, sufrí por mucho tiempo, no sé si el sufrió por mí, hasta que supe que él había ganado un tal premio Stevenson, porque su abuela me lo dijo, él le escribía a su abuela y yo le preguntaba a ella que es lo que el escribía, y de vez en cuando le preguntaba por mí, y yo por medio de su abuela, hasta que por el tiempo yo conseguí mi vida propia y olvidándome de el por completo y radicalmente, bueno no del todo, había todavía un recuerdo de ese niño de ojos azules, que fue mi único mejor amigo y mi primer amor, empecé una vida y quise ser actriz, hasta que muchos años después, decidí irme a Pasadena, con la idea que encontraría algo mejor, pero cuando pensé en algo, mejor, nunca pensé, en que seria, mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, no solo me sorprendí en ver de nuevo a Shelly, sino que ahora era un hombre, un hombre muy alto, y mucho más inteligente, pero más frio, mas calculador y sin sentimientos, pero, el había cambiado, ahora tenía la voz más grave, solo un poco. Era más alto, su cabello era más corto, la ropa no había cambiado, su rostro no había cambiado mucho, se veía, con el rostro aniñado aun, pero lo que no cambio fueron sus hermosos ojos azules que siempre estaban atentos de todo lo que pasaba alrededor, con ese brillo espectacular e hipnótico, cuando lo vi, en esa parada de autobús, estaba llorando, creí que era un hombre muy sentimental, pero cuando supe, quien era, el cambio por completo, se puso frio conmigo, pero de una cosa si estoy segura, lo volví a encontrar, volví a encontrar a mi mejor amigo de niñez y no había cambiado pues lo he comprobado ahora con los juegos que estamos haciendo, el niño de quien me enamore ahora es un hombre, quien por alguna razón me trae buenos recuerdos, y me da paz y me siento feliz a su lado, estoy con él y soy como la chica más feliz del mundo, pues nuestra amistad, si duro por sobre todas las cosas y el tiempo, soy feliz, por alguna razón el también lo está, me siento bien a su lado, pues se diferenciar, porque he estado con chicos y solo con él me siento contenta, y el está sufriendo y yo como buena amiga, de nuevo lo ayudare, en todo lo que el necesite, y si esa Penny es lo que le esta arruinando su vida, yo la sacare de su mente, cuidadosamente, con cautela, sin que él se dé cuenta.

Ellos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, lo que no sabían, era que ambos pensaban igual, en esos momentos. La bolsa de duces ya estaba por acabar y Rachel de pronto salió de sus pensamientos.

-iré por algo de café, ahora vuelvo-dijo rápidamente

El la vio y se paro- no voy yo tu quédate, es lo mejor que puedo hacer después de haberte hecho sufrir con mi resaca

-no enserio, voy yo

-por favor déjame ir a mi

-ok

El salió de la azotea mas recuperado, pero ahora su problema eran los dulces había comido varios, y se sentía ansioso, tanto que quiso despejar su mente un poco bajando las escaleras.

Penny acababa de subir las escaleras del edificio, había sido un día terrible en su trabajo, y más por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, había llorado como una mártir y no sabía porque, solo podía preguntarse; _¿llore?, ¿Por qué?, ¿llore por Sheldon?, ¿si llore por él, cual es el motivo?, ¿Por qué me molesta que este con ella?, ¿Por qué odio que estén juntos?, ¿Por qué desee que hubiese sido yo quien quería cantarle soft kitty?, ¿estaré enamorada de?_

_¿Sheldon?_

Con esto ella había lidiado toda la noche de ayer y todo el día de hoy en su trabajo.

Por fin había llegado al 4° piso, pero por fin salió de sus pensamientos por ver a Sheldon bajando del 5° piso, para luego entrar a su apartamento, ella entro a su propio apartamento muy cansada, sentándose y descansando en su amado sofá, después de unos minutos escucho que Sheldon, cerraba el apartamento, ella espió por la mirilla y vio como Sheldon salía con dos termos de café, esto le sorprendió mucho, pues el no bebe café, pero lo más raro fue, que el volvió a subir al 5° piso.

El subió de nuevo, con 2 termos en las manos, llego a la terraza y vio a Rachel ahora acostada en una manta viendo las estrellas, seguía con la bolsa de dulces a su lado, el entro Y dijo su nombre.

-Rachel, traje el café

-HO, genial, ven mira que estrellas tan hermosas

El hizo caso he hiso lo que ella le pidió, recostó en la manta junto a ella y comenzaron a ver las estrellas.

-WOW, nunca el cielo de Pasadena había estado tan estrellado-dijo mirando con ojos brillantes

-¿así?

-¡aja!

De repente, esa misma nube apareció, pero ahora con otra forma, era de noche, lo que era muy raro que hubiera una nube.

-mira Sheldon la misma nube, pero tiene ahora otra forma-comento ella

-es cierto tienes razón, tiene forma de….

-corazón-dijeron al unisonó

Se voltearon a ver, el uno al otro y el ambiente se puso tenso, asta Sheldon se había dado cuenta, por alguna razón se volvieron a ver el cielo, sin decir nada

-¿Sheldon?

-sí, ¿Rachel?

-te gusta el cielo

-me encanta

-¿Por qué?

Ambos volvieron sus miradas uno al otro

-porque amo las estrellas y todo lo que hay en el cielo, ¿y tú?

-yo igual, amo el azul del cielo y las estrellas azules centellantes

El la miro a los ojos por un momento perdido en los ojos de Rachel

-¿Qué?-dijo incomoda

-yo también amo lo azul que hay en el cielo, y da la casualidad que tus ojos son iguales, azules…..me gustan-lo dijo, pero no sabía porque

-wow, eso, eso…..es inesperado…..pero…..creo…..que me gusta el azul…..por lo tanto, creo que me gusta también el azul tono de tus ojos

El se sonrojo-¿en serio?-dijo aun viéndola

-si

-wow, es, es…..inco….

El no termino de decir la oración, pues ella se estaba acercando mucho a él, se sintió incomodo y decidió callarse para hacer lo que le pareció correcto en esos instantes.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando, sintiendo el calor del otro, viéndose a los ojos, que por cierto ambos azules, para luego cerrarlos y solo sentir la presente cercanía de otro, sintieron como sus labios se tocaron sintiendo la presión, Sheldon estaba sorprendido pero ignoro todo por completo, besarla se sentía bien, ella por su parte hacia lo mismo, comenzaron a besarse más fuerte hasta que ambos sintieron en la posición en la que estaban, el se sostenía con sus muñecas casi encima de Rachel, pero ambos decidieron que era mucho mejor seguir besándose, estaban en lo suyo cuando, un ruido hizo que se separaran. Cuando ambos se separaron y buscaron la fuente del sonido, solo pudieron ver como la puerta se cerraba bruscamente, luego de eso la burbuja se rompió y se separaron.

Lo que no le pasaba por la mente a Sheldon, era quien los había estado espiando, solo podía concentrarse en lo que acababa de suceder.

Unas piernas bajaban a toda velocidad de la azotea, unos ojos verdes derramaban lágrimas con mucha furia, unos labios rojos soltaban sollozos, unas manos escondían un rostro con lágrimas y una cabellera se alborotaba por el movimiento, y la vez escondía el rostro frustrado y un corazón estaba destrozado por lo que esos ojos verdes habían visto, con esto un pie se doblo sintiendo como se iba cayendo a un abismo.

**Continuara…..**

Hola, que les parece, este capítulo, les gusto?

Apoco se lo esperaban, si no les impacto lo lamento, pero creo que…bueno para que contárselos, es mejor que poco a poco lo descubran

A debo agradecer a ciertas personitas que me han dado animo, a: Silvia, y a luna 2596, que me han continuado a seguir, GRASIAS

A y de paso manden reviews son muy apreciados y si quieren que yo sepa algo, quizá crítica constructiva, lo acepto todo se acepta en esta historia

(A y debo decir que Tarrant (el sombrerero) mi amigo imaginario me dio la idea del beso, aunque Sheldon se opuso a algo tan cursi pero al fin logramos convencerlo con una humeante taza de té que Tarrant hizo especialmente para el jajajaja)

"LARGA VIDA A SHELDON Y THE BIG BANG THEORY"…XD


	10. Chapter 10 ALGUIEN MAS YA OCUPO TU LUGAR

Hola chicas, PERDON, PERDON, PERDONENME POR FAVOR, es que tenia muchísima tarea, trabajos finales, exposiciones, Tareas por entregar y la verdad no tuve ningún poquito de tiempo para actualizar pero he vuelto como dice Sheldon, no saben las veces que quise escribir pero mi escuela no me permitía hacer nada pero como compensación subiré un cap. Nuevo en mi otra historia y quizá comience con un nuevo fic de tbbt, ¿les gustaría un nuevo fic?, respóndanme de eso depende…pero sin más ni menos….. aquí les traigo la …..

**Continuación….**

En la azotea….

-¿escuchaste eso?, Sheldon

-sí, creo que algo se cayó en la planta de abajo

-iré a ver que fue-dijo incomoda aun la chica por lo que acababa de pasar buscando una excusa para alejarse un poco de Sheldon

-no, iré yo, otra razón por haberme cuidado en mi resaca

-mmmm…..está bien-dijo la chica al fin, después de todo si él o ella se iba resultaría lo mismo para poder estar separada de Sheldon por un momento

-bien, quédate aquí.- el pensaba lo mismo que ella

-¡HAU!, ¡HAU, HAY, HAY, , ME DUELE, ME DUELE, ¡AYUDA!- decía con fuerza la chica de los ojos verdes que se había caído por bajar de la azotea a toda velocidad.

Sheldon baja rápidamente de la azotea, aun pensando en el beso y quien pudo haberlos visto, después relaciono al espía con el fuerte sonido de la planta de abajo y saco la hipótesis de que eran la misma persona, ¿pero quién podía ser?

Pronto Sheldon dio con la fuente del fuerte sonido que sus oídos escucharon, pero se quedo congelado cuando vio quien era, pues habían 5 cosas que le pasaban por la mente.

No. 1: ¿ella es la que se cayó?, No. 2: preocupación por su amada que andaba sufriendo en el suelo, no. 3: ¿porque se había caído?, No. 4: O no si ella es la que se había caído, era la que los había estado espiando, no.5: Sheldon no te olvides del plan y la venganza….todo esto pasaba en el gran e inteligente cerebro de Sheldon Cooper en el segundo que vio a su traviesa Penny en el suelo y gritando de dolor, en ese momento Sheldon reacciono y fue a acudir a ayudar a Penny.

-AUXILIO, AUXILIO, ALGUIEN AYUDEME, POR FAVOR, ME DUELE-ella seguía gritando por un salvador hasta que unos delicados brazos la estrecharon con desesperación.

-Penny, Penny, Penny, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te ha pasado?, ¿en qué te ayudo?, dios, te duele, como te caíste, te duele mucho, si quieres te puedo llevar al hospital, Penny, Penny, "MI" Penny háblame, que dices, te ayudo a levantarte-el estaba preocupadísimo y no era para menos, su corazón dio un vuelco por el solo hecho de ver a la mujer que amaba sufrir en el suelo.

-Sheldon, ¡basta!, solo sé que me duele el tobillo- dijo abrazándolo también.

-¿pero cómo te caíste?-aun no la soltaba

Ella lo pensó y busco una mentira por fortuna le vino una muy rápido-estaba caminando por nuestro pasillo y me trépese y caí.

-pero Penny, la trayectoria dice otra cosa, en realidad dice que la única forma que hayas podido caer es si estuvie…

"_diablos , ¿lo sabe todo o qué?"-_hau, hau, me duele- se quejo para callar a Sheldon y que así el no pudiese delatarla.

-Penny, yo….¿qué quieres que haga?- dijo con ojos de preocupación y angustia, por lo cual sus ojos brillaban como los de las caricaturas chinas

-solo, llévame a mi apartamento- dijo aferrándose más a su camiseta

- ok-siguió abrazándola, por lo cual ella parecía estar de acuerdo

-Sheldon me duele-dijo con una lágrima en la mejilla

El sintió una compasión enorme y con fuerzas que él no sabía que tenía, empezó a levantarla por la cintura, pero ella no podía caminar y con esas fuerzas nuevas y extraordinarias empezó a cargarla con sus propios brazos, tal vez esas fuerzas salieron por la preocupación de ver a su traviesa muy mal. Ella poso sus manos tras su cuello y cuando entraron al apartamento el decidió que sería mejor dejarla en la cama, pues si iban al hospital Rachel la podía llevar pero el problema era que por una torcedura de tobillo te atenderían hasta dentro de dos o tres horas quizá al día siguiente- _¿sarcasmo?-_pensó Sheldon. Ya no podía cargarla más, pero sus últimas fuerzas las dedico a recostar a la rubia tan delicadamente posible en la cama, como si se fuera a romper por el solo hecho de recostarla bruscamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rachel había esperado demasiado a Sheldon y se había quedado dormida en la manta que había puesto para ver las estrellas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Penny estas bien, sabes que, te dare un masaje en el tobillo y te voy a vendar, pues en el hospital nunca te atenderán por una torcedura-el estaba recostándola en la cama, cuando por fin la recostó ella aun tenía las manos tras su cuello y él aun la tenía por su espalda y cintura, a lo que Penny sin previo aviso se colgó de su cuello y lo beso, él quería basarla lo necesitaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo pero el plan y la venganza tenían que cumplirse. Entonces él la soltó rápidamente por lo que Penny se sorprendió de que Sheldon se negara a besarla.

-no Penny, no lo hagas mas, ya no-Sheldon tartamudeaba sin encontrar que decir.

-Sheldon yo…yo-ella estaba avergonzada con lo que acababa de hacer y más porque él no le había correspondido al beso.

-no, no digas nada….solo recuéstate y déjame ver si estás bien-el parecía estar tan sereno como si nada hubiera pasado lo cual tenía sorprendida a Penny

-Sheldon, perdón lo siento yo…..no sé porque lo hice-ella estaba muy sonrojada

-ya dije que no hables-el comenzó a checar su tobillo, percatándose después de unos minutos que en efecto estaba bien, que solo era una torcedura que debía únicamente untarle un poco desinflamante y una venda.

Después de unos minutos de masajearle el tobillo lo vendo y a ella la cubrió con su cobertor.

-bien Penny, creo que ya estás bien-dijo cuando se le vio las intenciones de salir por la puerta del dormitorio.

-Sheldon, espera-se quedo en silencio un momento-podrías por favor….cantarme la canción de "soft kitty".

Sheldon se quedo pensativo, quizá ya era costumbre que eso pasara cuando uno de los dos se torcía o enfermaban, pero lo que le sorprendió mas, fue que ella pidiera por favor. Con eso era suficiente como para que Sheldon se rindiera sus pies y que se convirtiera en su fiel servidor.

-Penny creo que Rach…..-el no termino a decir la oración pues ella volvió a rogar y eso basto para que él se derritiera en su interior porque ella estaba tan indefensa y le pedía por favor.

-ok, lo hare-dijo cuando ella empezaba a cantar al escuchar el ok

Ambos- soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of furr, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr purr.

Penny le miraba con esos ojos color Esmeralda que no se cansaba ver, esos que ahora lo veían suplicantes, brillando y a la vez con un aire triste, Sheldon se sentía impotente ante su mirada, ante su presencia, ante tenerla solo para él en ese momento.

Se veían a los ojos intensamente, Sheldon sin poder hacer nada y Penny quizá inconscientemente lo sabía.

Poco a poco Sheldon se acerco a ella y Penny empezó a sostenerse con los codos. Unos segundos más tarde se estaban besando a él no le importo nada, pues se había subido a la cama de un lado y ella lo tenia del cuello, estaban tan concentrados que Sheldon se perdió en el mundo de Penny, ese que lo convertía en un completo estúpido y se pierda en los labios de la rubia. De pronto una imagen en la mente del físico lo devolvió a la realidad, una imagen muy, muy reciente, donde él y Rachel se besaban de igual forma a la que estaba haciendo en este momento, le vino en un flashazo todo lo que su memoria había perdido en esos segundo, _"Rachel", "desamor", "muchas hipótesis"…"¡VENGANZA!"._

Rápidamente Sheldon se aparto de ella.

-Penny tenemos que hablar-dijo con voz entrecortada

-¿Sheldon?...de,de que quieres hablar-dijo confundida

-Penny quiero que me respondas con la verdad

-¿Sheldon?, no te entiendo-dijo con el seño fruncido

-por favor, me contestaras con la verdad-tenia la mirada fija en ella

-s,s,si-

-¿tú fuiste quien nos espió Rachel y a mí en la azotea?

-yo,yo,yo…..nn-ella estaba muy nerviosa con el cambio que Sheldon había dado

-no oses mentirme

Ella se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza

-sí, fui yo

-entonces dime lo que viste-dijo con tono frio que a Penny le partía el alma por alguna razón y por otra porque sentía que no podía decir lo vio.

-yo no…..

-dijiste que no me mentirías

-¡TE VI BESANDOTE CON ESA CHICA!-ella aparto su rostro de la mirada fría que Sheldon le daba, mientras comenzaba a llorar-¡TE VI, TE VI CON ELLA, BESANDOSE, TENDIDOS EN UNA MANTA EN EL SUELO!

El se quedo mudo, no podía hablar, se sentía como el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, se maldecía a sí mismo por hacerla llorar, no soportaba verla así, simplemente no podía, quería abrazarla y decirle que no llorara, que él no volvería a hacerla llorar. Pero no lo haría ahora Rachel "HABIA OCUPADO SU LUGAR".

-Penny, lamento que viera todo eso, pero creo que como amiga que eres, puedo platicar contigo.

-sí, ¿qué quieres platicar conmigo?-dijo dejando de producir sollozos.

-Penny, yo creo que esto no está bien, es malo, se muy poco sobre relaciones pero siento que está mal-dijo condescendiente.

-¿Qué?

-sí, pues primero que nada tu, tu-paso saliva-tú tienes novio, Jack el,el no se merece esto, y,y,y,y,y , yo, yo creo que empiezo a sentir aaaalgo po,por

El no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, pues se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Miro a Penny

-¿puedes ir a ver quién es?

-ss,si

Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Sheldon?

-¡Rachel!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a buscarte, porque no subías me quede dormida y pensé en buscarte y creí que estarías aquí-ella se sonrojo

-este yo-el también se roborizo

-¿Por qué no subías?

-porque ya se cual fue el sonido que, que hizo que dejáramos, que dejáramos, de bueno, ya sabes, en fin, Penny se cayó y yo la lleve hasta su apartamento y le cure y le coloque una venda.

-HO, bueno eso explica todo, pero, ¿ella está bien?

-hem, si ella está bien

-he, bueno pues, te quedaras cuidándola, iras al apartamento

-creo que me quedare con ella un tiempo mas

-bueno en ese caso, solo vine a decirte que ya no subas a la azotea, porque estaré en el apartamento

-Ho, ok, muy bien te veo luego

-sí, este, te veo en casa

-ok, adiós

Hasta luego tras decir eso, ella se giro sobre sus talones y el cerro la puerta, se dirigió a la habitación de Penny.

-baya, al fin llegas

-siento haber tardado tanto

-no importa, ¿Quién, era?

-hem, hem, uhm, era, era Rachel, quien quería saber donde estaba

-HO, que bien-ella se quedo meditando-ella te gusta verdad-dijo repentinamente

El se quedo congelado

-sé que si, Sheldon, di la verdad

-yo, yo creo que sí, creo que estoy, estoy….sintiendo algo por ella.

Penny sintió un vacio en el pecho que le reprimía fieramente y lo peor es que le dolía escuchar esas palabras _"¿pero, porque?"_-pensó ella

-¿Qué sientes por ella?-dijo quedamente

-yo, yo no lo sé, solo sé que me siento bien con ella yyyque me parece atractiva

-HO, y estas enamorada de ella

-creo, creo que…no lo sé…..¿penny?, ¿Qué te sucede?

-nada, solo que…-de repente ella se quito la sabana de encima

Y se sentó en la cama al escuchar lo que el ojiazul le iba a decir. Desesperada por alguna razón, que no comprendía.

-¿Quéeee?-el trataba de sacarle la respuesta

Entonces ella se encaro-¡QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ELLA NOS ESTA SEPARANDO!, ¡ELLA TE ESTA ALEJANDO DE MI!, ¡QUE NO LO VEZ!,-Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y tomo el rostro de Sheldon con sus manos-Sheldon, desde que ella llego no hace más que estar pegada como llavero a ti, tú no te das cuenta pero ella me echa en cara que tu estas con ella, Sheldon, yo, yo te quiero…..como mi mejor amigo-ella aumento unas palabras

-tú, me quieres

-si Sheldon, te quiero y no soporto que te alejes de mi

-¿Cómo puedes decir que me estoy alejando de ti?

-si, si lo estas, por…..

-no Penny no es así, yo siempre estoy contigo-el estaba tratando de convencer a Penny que estaba equivocado.

-no es verdad, si no lo hicieras, no pasarías mucho tiempo con Rachel y mas conmigo.

-ella es mi amiga y mi nueva compañera de cuarto temp….

-pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que pases tiempo con ella y nada conmigo

-¿Penny?, ¿estás celosa?-dijo en tono divertido.

-claro que no, no lo estoy…...o bueno quizá porque me este quitando a mi amigo, porque yo debo de ser tu única amiga yo, yo y nadie más que yo oieste-dijo en un impulso que no pudo controlar.

-como osas decir eso, sabes que estás siendo egoísta, ella es mi amiga, además tu nunca me valoraste y ahora que alguien de sexo femenino tiene mi atención quieres que yo sea solo para ti, no, no Penny estas mal, eso está mal, porque eso quiere decir, que te comportas como una novia celosa, y no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo entonces, pues no somos novios, ahora entonces no puedes hacer nada para impedir que yo este con Rachel, porque tuviste oportunidad, te declare mi amor, te dije lo loco que me tenias, te pedí ser mi novia y tú me rechazaste de la pero forma que un alma enamorada puede sufrir, ahora quiero olvidar ese suceso, se que a ella le gusto y quizá ella me gusta, y quiero borrar tu rechazo, porque tengo derecho de ser feliz y si Rachel quiere hacerlo no se voy a negar, si tú no quieres ser mi novia que dolor siento, pero se Rachel quiere intentar que yo la llegue a amar, no le negare nada, yo te amo, pero tú no a mí, pero si el dolor se va con que alguien me quiera y yo trate quererla lo hare, tú me causaste dolor y ahora mi corazón no desea tener nada contigo más que una amistad-él sabía que estaba siendo cruel con ella, pero sabía que si no lo hacia ella jamás iba a caer en el plan que había pensado, ella era demasiado orgullosa y le iba a bajar los sumos

-como puedes ser tan insensible conmigo, eres, eres un jodido cabron

-yo, y tú que, me hiciste sentir celos, me hiciste llorar, me dejaste sufrir, no te importo en lo mas mínimo mi dolor y tristeza…..que dices a eso querida

-eres un estúpido Sheldon, eres un grosero, te estoy diciendo que necesito tu amistad

-pero estas siendo egoísta con Ra…..

-no me la menciones

-¿Por qué?, porque ahora ello intenta tomar lo que despreciaste….en este caso mi corazón

-yo,yo…

-si Penny, ella ahora trata y quizá lo está logrando, está ocupando el horrible vacio que dejaste, en este caso está logrando ocupar tu lugar en mis sentimientos…lamento ser tan sincero, pero sabes que no puedo mentir

-te, te herí tanto

-si porque si no te has dado cuenta yo te amo, te amo sin poder evitarlo y tú me desprecias y ella me quiere, ¿que se supone que debo hacer? ¿He? Despreciarla como tú a mí, no pues no lo hare a demás yo si siento algo por ella y espero que comprendas que ahora en mi vida habrá un chica, por encima de ti, lo siento pero una novia, tiene que estar por arriba de una amiga, a menos que quieras ser mi novia y dejar a Jack.

-eso es extorción y no me voy a dejar dominar, seguiré con Jack por que el me hace feliz-dijo echándole en cara que seguiría con Jack

-en serio Penny, yo te amo y seguirás con él, como puedes vivir así, que no ves que me estoy muriendo por ti, por tu indiferencia, por los celos que me causas.-dijo angustiado poniendo sus manos en el rostro de la chica, para luego acariciarle el cabello.

-Sheldon, yo…. no me hagas esto-dijo con ganas incontrolables de basarlo.

-¿hacer, que?, yo no estoy hacie…..

Ella acerco rápidamente su rostro con el de él, para besarlo desesperadamente, mordiendo con desesperación los labios del físico y el correspondiéndole al instante.

-Penny, como puedes volverme loco, como puedes tenerme a tu merced cuando quieres-dijo entre besos

-ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no hables

Se besaban apasionadamente hasta que escucharon otro llamado a la puerta, se separaron al instante y se asustaron creyendo que de nuevo podía ser Rachel. El se separo y se puso de pie aun con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo.

-creo que iré a abrir de nuevo la puerta-dijo el sonrojándose fuertemente

-sí creo que si-ella igual sonrojada asintió con la cabeza.

Camino de nuevo hacia la puerta y cuando llego la abrió, pero no le pasó por la mente de quién era y se sorprendió más, de quien había interrumpido tan bello momento, pero si sabía, que había solo una persona que siempre se metía en su mejor momento. Aun sosteniendo la puerta miro al intruso.

-¿Tu?

-¡Tu!, que haces aquí nerd

**Continuara…..**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola lo siento, por no haber actualizado en años hehehe

Pero les prometo que de compensación subiré un cap. que no pasara de lo que queda de la semana en subirlo, por favor discúlpenme espero que por esto no dejen de mandarme REVIEWS que es el combustible, que hace seguir a este motor para continuar con esta historia.

Bueno hasta la próxima y no olviden mandarme reviews

"LARGA VIDA A SHELDON Y THE BIG BANG THEORY"…..XD


	11. Chapter 11 NO OLVIDES QUE ME AMAS

Hola a todos!...como lo prometí he aquí les traigo un cap. Nuevo sin tardarme mucho, como lo prometí, pero sin más ni menos los dejo con la

**Continuación…**

_-¿Tu?_

_-¡TU!, ¿qué haces aquí nerd?_

.

.

Sheldon estaba furioso, por causa del intruso que acababa de llegar, porque no era para menos, pues el intruso no era más que Jack.

-No me llames así, puesto que ese no es mi nombre- advirtió Sheldon - y segundo si no recuerdas mi nombre es porque tu memoria debes tener un problema.

-A mí que me importa tu nombre, no has respondido mi pregunta…¡NERD!-pero la última palabra la dijo a propósito.

-He dicho que no me digas así- dijo con un tono de voz más elevado del que pensó, pero es que en ese momento sentía como la rabia se le subía olímpicamente, haciendo que el físico temblara con ganas incontrolables de golpear a ese tipo tan estúpido-y además me preguntas porque estoy aquí, cuando tu por ser el nov,vi,o de Penny-le costó decir mucho esa palabra-deberías saberlo.

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando nerd?-dijo poniéndose a la ofensiva

-de que si fueras un buen novio sabrías que acaba de tener un pequeño accidente con las escaleras y se torció el tobillo y yo le ayude y la he estado cuidando …y…déjame decirte la estoy cuidando muy bien y si viniste por sexo déjame decirte que ella no aceptara tu solicitud, pues lo que ahora necesita ella es que la cuiden y que le digan que estará bien. ha debo decir tamb…..

-ya cállate, me desesperas, jodido sabelotodo ya cállate. Entonces si mi nena, quiere cuidado se lo daré, así que ya puedes largarte nerd, y bueno debo decirte gracias ahora puedes irte.

Jack seguía parado fuera de la puerta y Sheldon aun solo se asomaba por la puerta lo necesariamente sosteniendo la puerta muy a la ofensiva, pero cuando Jack termino de hablar trato de empujar la puerta para entrar en el apartamento pero se dio cuenta de que Sheldon sostenía fuertemente la puerta para no dejarlo pasar.

-abre la maldita puerta, sino quie…

-no, no abriré, porque el cuidar a Penny no es sincero en ti, porque viniste en busca de otra cosa no en cuidarla.

-abre esa maldita puerta si no quieres que la tire y te golpee.

-en realidad tirar no es el verbo correcto sino derribar

-me vale mierda, los chingados verbos, abre la puta puerta …..AHORA

-¡NOO!, no lo hare.

Entonces Jack tomo desprevenido a Sheldon y logro tomarlo de la playera, para luego empujarlo con todo y puerta mientras Sheldon se ponía de pie a encararlo, pero Jack tan repentinamente como entro así también le golpeo, le golpeo en ángulos que Sheldon no le esperaba y debido a eso Jack pudo derribarlo, Jack se coloco encima del físico para luego golpearlo en el rostro una y otra vez, pero Sheldon con todas sus fuerzas le dio la vuelta, ahora el estaba encima de Jack y lo mismo le hizo empezó a golpearlo le devolvió todas las veces que Jack la había golpeo, Jack por fin reacciono y empujo a Sheldon y este cayó de espaldas, Jack raciono y se puso de pie y levanto al físico del cuello de la camisa y estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, Sheldon solo esperaba sentir el golpe y como cuando se resignaba cuando lo chicos de la escuela lo querían golpear, Jack hizo más hacia tras su brazo para que el impacto del golpe fuera más fuerte, estaba a punto de dejar ir su puño cuando una voz lo detuvo y robo la atención de ambos.

-¡BASTA!, ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!-Penny estaba de pie en la entrada de la sala con una expresión que bañaba su rostro, que Sheldon no pudo identificar.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Penny y la vieron con detenimiento…pero Jack no alejaba a Sheldon de él.

-QUE DIABLOS, QUE TE PASA JACK…..¿PORQUE ESTAS GOLPEANDO A SHELDON?-ella dijo gritando

-es, es que él, el…..-pero ella no lo dejo hablar

-EL NADA…..¿PORQUE ESTAS PELEANDO CON SHELDON?…¿QUE NO VEZ QUE EL FUE QUIEN ME AYUDO?…CUANDO ME DOBLE EL TOVILLO…¿QUE NO LO ESCUCHASTE DECIR DE SUS LABIOS?…..¿O QUE?, ¿VAZ A DECIR QUE LE TIENES CELOS A SHELDON?….POR QUE SI ES ASI, ERES UN IDIOTA….SABES MUY BIEN QUE EL ES MI MEJOR AMIGO, SOLO ESO Y NADA MAS-Sheldon sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar eso.-ES MI AMIGO, QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, ¿O ERES TAN INSEGURO QUE PIENSAS QUE SOSTENGO UNA RELACION SECRETA CON EL?…¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN CELOSO, JACK?….ME OFENDE…..Y TU SHELDON DEJA DE METERTE EN MIS RELACIONES, NO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS DE NUEVO, NUNCA MAS LO HAGAS.

-pero nena yo…..-dijo Jack, Sheldon estaba callado.

-NENA MI ABUELA…¿COMO PUEDES LLEGAR A MI CASA Y GOLPEAR A CUALQUIER CHICO QUE ESTE EN MI CASA SIN SABER EL MOTIVO DEL POR QUE ESTA AQUÍ?

-Mi Penny

-BASTA JACK…..¿CREES QUE NO ME VOY A ENOJAR CUANDO SOLO VENISTE A GOLPEAR A MI AMIGO Y VECINO?….JACK ESO NO ESTA BIEN…¿SABES PORQUE?…POR QUE EL NO VINO CON MAS INTENCINES QUE CUIDARME…..ADEMAS NO PUEDES TRATARLO ASI SIN QUE YO ME ENOJE PORQUE A EL LE HE TOMADO CARIÑO..Y DEBO AGREGAR QUE EL NO ES CUALQUIER HOMBRE QUE TODOS CREEN ESTUPIDO, NO, EL ES EL DR. SHELDON COOPER, FISICO TEORICO, UNA DE LAS PERSONAS MAS INTELIGENTES DEL PLANETA, INVESTIGADOR DE LA TEORIA DE CUERDAS, Y FUTURO GANADOR DEL PREMIO NOBEL. ASI QUE TRATALO CON MAS RESPETO….POR QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO AYAS GOLPEADO Y EN MI CASA. AHORA POR FAVOR VETE, VETE Y NO VUELVAS ASTA QUE TE AYAS DADO CUENTA DE EL MAL QUE ACABAS DE HACER…Y CUANDO POR FIN LO AYAS REFLEXIONADO….VENDRAS A MI CASA A DISCULPARTE CONMIGO…POR HACERME SENTIR MAL…PERO MAS QUE YO VENDRAS A DISCULPARTE CON SHELDON….PORQUE EL SE MERECE ESA DISCULPA…..PERO AHORA VETE.

-¿Penny?

-VETE

Jack no dijo nada mas, solo se acerco a Sheldon y le susurro al oído intimidando al físico un poco-me acabas de meter en problemas con mi nena, pero esto no se quedara así ya veras, espero tengas un buen seguro- y después de decir esto miro a Sheldon con odio una vez mas y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo muy fuerte, el físico sintió como repentinamente su cuerpo caía, después solo sintió como su cabeza chocaba con algo afilado antes de caer fuerte mente. Pues así era Jack lo empujo tan fuerte que la cabeza de Sheldon llego a dar hasta la esquina de la barra de la cocina de Penny rosando su espalda con el concreto debajo de la barra hasta caer al suelo de sopetón, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su espalda cuando callo pues no tuvo tiempo de sostenerse con las manos o los codos, había caído abruptamente de espaldas y la cabeza le daba vueltas, solo escucho el portazo que Penny dio cuando cerró los ojos y la oscuridad lo invadiera.

Después de dar el portazo, Penny volvió sus atenciones a Sheldon y más cuando lo vio tumbado en el suelo sin moverse. Camino lo más rápido posible que le dejo su tobillo y trato de ponerse en cuclillas para verlo mejor, después de que pudo hacerlo se sentó en el suelo a su lado y comenzó a asustarse cuando vio que este no habría los ojos para mostrar sus azules ojos, así que comenzó a moverlo y hablándole para que para que despertase.

-Sheldon, Sheldon

No se despertó

-Sheldon, cariño, despierta

No se movió

-Sheldon, tienes que despertar

Dijo desesperada que no reaccionaba

-CARIÑO, CIELO, SHELDON, DESPIERTA HABLAME

Ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa porque su vecino y amigo no despertaba, pensó en hablarle a Rachel, pero su orgullo de mujer pudo más que el Sheldon postrado en su piso.

-SHELDON, MI CIELO, NO JUEGES ASI CONMIGO, DESPIERTA, HABLAME, DI ALGO QUE YO NO ENTIENDA, PERO HABLA…¿HAY DIOS QUE NO SEA LO QUE ESTOY PENSADO?-Dijo muy preocupada.

Ella tomo a Sheldon y lo coloco en sus piernas mientras uno de brazos sostenían su cabeza y el otro lo situó alrededor de su cintura, como un bebe. Pero él a pesar de ser movido y siendo colocada la mitad de arriba de su cuerpo en los brazos y piernas de Penny este no se despertaba.

Penny no sabía qué hacer solo podía ver a Sheldon en sus brazos y no moverse para nada, estaba segura que el golpe que llevo en su cabeza fue muy fuerte entonces comenzó a pensar en voz alta y frustrase mas. _"qué tal si se murió",_

"_no, ni DIOS lo quiera", "que le diré a Rachel", "ella no importa ahora", _-entonces recordó lo que una vez le conto Sheldon-_"y que tal si perdió la memoria", "él una vez me dijo que cuando una persona se golpea la cabeza muy fuerte puede perder la memoria"- _parecía loca hablando sola pero no se daba cuenta-_"¿y si él la perdió?", "no me va a reconocer", "va a olvidar todas las cosas que vivimos", "nuestras peleas que a mí a pesar de todo me gusta y creo que a él también", "va a olvidar nuestros mejores momento y que tanto me costó ser su amiga", "que tanto me costó introducirme en su círculo social", "que tanto me costó que confiara en mi, más que en otra persona", "que tanto me costó que por fin sintiera cariño sincero por mi", "que tanto me costó que me aceptara, que me pusiera atención más que a cualquier persona", "se olvidara que alguna vez fuimos amigos", "se olvidara que alguna vez tuvimos momentos especiales de los dos", "se olvidara que puede confiar en mi más que en cualquier persona y que soy la única que lo soporta y que soy su concejera, amiga y confidente", "pero lo más importante…", "se olvidara que alguna vez ME AMO", "no me creerá que alguna vez de sus labios se escaparon la palabras TE AMO, para mí y que me beso y lo bese", "no, no quiero que se olvide que me ama", "no quiero que yo ya no esté en su corazón", "me-me gusta que me ame, que me diga te amo", "que su ternura haga sentir incomodo a mi corazón", "no quiero que deje de sentir amor por mí"._

Penny había comenzado a llorar ante sus caóticos pensamientos, de pronto volvió a mirar al inconsciente Sheldon que descansaba en sus brazos, vio su rostro que no mostraba ni un rastro de vida o movimiento humano, su rostro estaba sin vida , ella lo sacudía un poco y su cuerpo sin firmeza se movía al igual que su rostro, vio como su cuello sin fuerza hacia que su cabeza y rostro se movieran, ella se detuvo, viendo que no se movía, vio su cabello despeinado por la pelea que sufrió hace unos minutos como su rostro se encontraba sin movimiento, como sus labios no se movían cuando ellos nunca paraban de moverse porque él no dejaba de hablar nunca, de cómo sus ojos no se habrían para enseñar ese color azul rey que tanto le gustaba cuando la luz los tocaba haciendo que brillaran más intensamente como los ojos de las caricaturas japonesas, su piel suave y pálida que nunca le tocaba el sol estaba cubierta por sangre en la parte del contorno de su rostro porque de donde provenía la sangre era de la ceja, también de su labio inferior salía sangre que corría por la comisura de un lado de sus labios hasta el mentón.

-¿nunca dejaras de pelearte y salir muy lastimado, Sheldon?-le dijo a pesar que pensaba que no la escuchaba.

Ella sintió compasión por él y saco su brazo un momento de la cintura y costado de Sheldon y con la yema de su dedo pulgar limpio suavemente la sangre, desde el mentón hasta sus labios, limpio su dedo en el borde de su blusa y volvió su dedo de nuevo a la comisura de un lado de sus labios donde aún quedaba un hilillo de sangre, lo limpio pero no volvió a limpiar su dedo, sino que esta vez comenzó a tocar sus labios, comenzó a acariciarlos y contornearlos con delicadeza, ella sabía que sus labios a veces eran rojos y a veces rosas, no sabía porque cambiaban de color pero la mayoría eran rojos, pensando en ellos y contorneándolos comenzó a acercarse a él. Sabía que lo que le había dicho sobre que no se metiera en sus relaciones hace un momento era verdad y ahora quizá había una probabilidad que se cumpliera al perder él la memoria, se sintió culpable y pensó que quizá esta sería la última vez que viera a Sheldon pelear por ella, se entristeció y pensando que sería la última vez que Sheldon haría eso, también sería justo ser la última vez que pudiera besar a Sheldon y sentir sus suaves labios aunque sea por última vez. Se acerco a Sheldon poco a poco, temerosa que despertara, pero debía hacerlo, descendió lentamente y con su mano libre (con la que había limpiado la sangra de su labio), tomo una de sus mejillas, descendió hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro y presiono sus labios con los de él, primero comenzó lentamente, con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, él no despertaba, sintió frustración y comenzó a besarlo un poco más fuertemente, como tratando de decir despierta y bésame, pero su pensamiento sí que estuvo en lo cierto.

Sheldon sentía como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, pero lo que más raro fue, que al despertar sintió como algo que emanaba calor y olor a vainilla estaba encima de él, de cómo seguramente era cabello lo que no lo dejaban ver con claridad, poco a poco abrió los ojos, pues se percato que su rostro se encontraba inmóvil porque alguien tenía sus labios apretados quizá contra los suyos, pensó él, pero más le sorprendió cuando pudo sentir quien era la persona que lo estaba ¿besando?, pensó, era Penny, pues solo ella podía emanar ese olor a vainilla y tener esa cabellera rubia, se sintió desorbitado cuando supo que era ella, pero después de un segundo le valió, pues no iba a desaprovechar que ella lo estaba besando y más cuando ella nunca lo había besado así.

Penny lo besaba cada vez más fuerte, y como dije su pensamiento no pudo estar más en lo cierto, porque "DERREPRONTO" (N/A. esta palabra la acabo de inventar…no se la digan a nadie, es mía hehehe es mía pero se las presto…..XD), sintió como esos labios les respondían y una mano se colocaba en la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras la otra se situaba alrededor de su cintura, esa posición era cómoda para él pero no para ella, pues él estaba recostado en las piernas y "brazo" de Penny, mientras ella tenía que encorvarse para besarlo, comenzaron a besarse con mas premura…pero después de estar unos minutos en el cielo, pronto aterrizaron en la tierra….se miraron y Sheldon levemente sonrió, lo que llevo a Penny a sonrojarse, Sheldon alzo una mano y acaricio el rostro de Penny.

-¿Quién eres, acaso eres un ángel?-Sheldon pregunto.

**Continuara…**

Hola espero les haya gustado el final…y….no decepcionarlas(OS)

Espero actualizar pronto…..y.…que ustedes manden una review

No saben cuánto me gusta que me las manden…no importa si me dice algo como: hija de tu….tal por cual…..Porque no has actualizado desde hace tiempo.

Vieron como los encuentros con Sheldon y Penny se hacen cada vez más frecuentes, Penny esta como: no me beses…pero bien que se echa a Shelly cuando quiere…hehe y lo besa a como DIOS manda hehehe

Pero porfa si pueden y quieren manden una REVIEW para saber si les gusto, si les decepcionó o no les gusto para nada, bueno nos vemos en la siguiente actualización….XD


	12. Chapter 12 EL JUEGITO DE SHELDON

HOLA A TODAS!...he aquí les he traído un nuevo cap…..espero les guste…porque el anterior y este serán los últimos contactos entre Penny y Sheldon …..pero sin más ni menos los dejo con la…..

**Continuación….**

_-¿Quién eres, acaso eres un ángel?-Sheldon pregunto_

_._

_._

_._

Penny le miro petrificada…..no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-heeeeeeeeehhhh….mmmmmmmm….yo, yo soy….Penny

-¿penny?...mmmmm…..¿dónde estoy?

-¿no recuerdas, nada?

-mmmm…nnnoooo…..¿quién eres Penny?

-yo, yo, yo…-a Penny se le vino una idea a la mente y sonrió.

-¿y bien?

-¿de veras no recuerdas nada?

-ya dije que no

-pues…yo..yo..yo soy tu novia-dijo sonriendo

El se congelo

-¿mmi?, ¿novvvia?-el sonrió maliciosamente por alguna razón.

-sí, eres mi novio…pero te has caído y golpeado la cabeza

-haaa, creo que tienes razón

-oye…¿Penny?...¿dónde estoy?

-en mi casa

-¿puedo ir a mi casa?, acompáñame hasta la puerta y ¿podrías cantar "soft kitty", para mí, en mi puerta?

-claro

Ambos caminaron y justo antes de que el abriera la puerta, Penny le giro y le miro a los ojos, el se incomodo.

-mi amor, ¿no te vas a despedir de mi?

-¡claaaaro!-dijo en tono cantarín.

Ella se acerco al rostro del físico desmemoriado, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse, él puso su dedo índice en los labios de la chica marcando el alto.

-Penny….para la próxima…..date cuenta de que si pierdo la memoria..…no me acordaría de que tú me cantas "soft kitty"…o de donde vivo….así que….BAZINGA…has caído en mi mentira.

Dio una leve sonrisa ingenua y dijo:

-hasta mañana, novia mía-y volvió a sonreír y cerro su puerta.

Ella se quedo sin habla en vez de sonrojarse se puso pálida, como o más que Merlina Adams…..Cuando por fin reacciono se dirigió a su apartamento y con qué trabajo se sentó en su sofá…pensando en lo estúpida que había quedado para Sheldon.

**ppov**

"_diablos, soy una estúpida, como no me di cuenta antes", "el tiene razón debería darme cuenta mejor de las cosas", "OH por Dios Santo….que pensara Sheldon de mi"- _ella hundió su cara entre sus manos-_"seguro_ que _con esto ya le di por seguro, que él me gusta", "rayos…esa sonrisita picara, ahora entiendo porque la tenía", "me odio, ahora él lo sabe, cosa que no augurara nada bueno", "pero….y si con esto deja a Rachel", "no, no creo el estaba muy enojado conmigo", "debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas", "y organizar mis ideas", "primero deberé hablar con Sheldon de la intensa discusión que tuvimos hace quizá media hora o más, luego sobre la situación en la que estamos pasando, después de Rachel y luego que sea lo que Dios quiera"…."pero Ho Dios mío…..el sabe que me desespero por él, ¿creo que no puede haber nada peor?_

**Ppov off**

Pero al parecer Penny pensó demasiado rápido, pues si puede haber algo peor.

Con eso en mente y conforme…..se dirigió a su habitación con su tobillo latinado. Como pudo se cambio de ropa, se recostó en su cama y pensando que después de todo el juego de Sheldon si había resultado gracioso se quedo dormida.

**Spov **

Entre a mi apartamento y suspire feliz, ahora lo sabía, Penny está ocultando sentimientos por mí, pero había un problema…..si ella ya sabía que yo la amaba y ella tenía la intuición que yo ya sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por mí….¿porque aun se negaba?...no lo entiendo…porque aun finge con la situación actual por la que estamos pasando….es más, pudimos haber tenido coito allí en su cama y tal vez al día siguiente después de que yo me fuera y nos volviéramos a ver ella haría como que nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior ….no la entiendo….porque se rehúsa a ver la realidad de la situación, si, sé que es más fácil besarnos y después fingir que no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros …pero eso no está bien, además eso es para cobardes que no pueden enfrentarse…pero yo se que ni Penny ni yo somos cobardes…..pero HO DIOS MIO…ella me quiere y me considero su novio, creo que fue bueno que según perdiera la memoria, sino nunca hubiera sabido tales datos tan importantes….pero porque no puedo dejar de pensar porque es tan testaruda con lo de nosotros, digo he hecho mucho por ella innumerables veces y no olvidemos que por ella he estado bajando mi léxico para que ella y yo podamos entendernos y hablar mejor….NOOO, ella solo se preocupa por ser la chica hermosa y quitada de la pena de siempre. Me pregunto cuando yo me fije en ella de otra forma y de cuando ella comenzó a ponerme como una opción válida para ir más allá del paradigma de amista y también cuando yo lo hice…no lo sé, pero si ella quiere ser una muralla de reciprocidad, de mentiras para mí y para sí misma, de dureza, de orgullo, de masoquismo, de negación y de celos….….bien querida Penny, se como derribar esa muralla…porque yo también se jugar, no descansare hasta que dejes de mentirte y me digas que yo puedo ser válido para salir contigo…porque sé que ahora, si estas despierta, estas pensando en mí, como yo en ti…¡HAY! Mi Penny….porque te gusta castigarnos a ambos cuando bien podrías dejar toda esa estupidez y darme solo una pequeñísima oportunidad, solo para hacerte feliz en lo que nos queda de vida, mi hermosa pequeña rubiecita…..hay mi querida….porque eres tan difícil y misteriosa…..no lo sé…..pero sé que por eso me enamore de ti, mi linda Penny.

**Spov off**

Entre sus pensamientos Sheldon se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama…que en cuestión de segundos, el físico se quedo dormido.

Hace unos minutos Rachel estaba despierta…con un solo problema en mente…._¿qué me pasa con Sheldon….no será que?…..no, no puede ser…estoy consciente de que el no es mío….sino de "Penny"….el solo me dijo que lo ayudara_-ella tenía un dilema, el cual tenía que resolver….no sabía cómo pero tenía que hacerlo.

Pasaron unos cuantos días en los que Sheldon y Penny no se habían hablado o visto…Penny se moría de vergüenza cada vez que veía a Sheldon y este solo le sonreía, lo cual a Penny la ponía más nerviosa….así llego el sábado, y Penny comenzó a bajar al cuarto de lavado….pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho la voz de Sheldon hablando con alguien, y cual sorpresa se hizo más grande cuando escucho la voz de Rachel y una risa de parte de ella.

-¿no?, en serio-pregunto Rachel

-sí, es en serio, yo no sé mentir, linda-dijo Sheldon asegurando

-HO, Sheldon eres genial, pero…¿Cuándo?-dijo Rachel

-uhm, pues cuando quieres querida

…

Penny estaba escuchando todo, y de cómo Sheldon le decía palabras bonitas a Rachel….y comenzó a sentir una presión en su estomago.

…

-Sheldon…como puedes ser tan adorable-dijo la chica con dulcera

-HUM, casi nadie conoce el lado de romance que hay en mí, pequeña mía.

-¿A, no?

-ah, ah-objeto negando

-¿y me ensañarías ese lado que no enseñas?-su voz sonaba picara

…

Penny estaba que se moría de celos, no solo por las palabras bonitas, también porque Rachel se le insinuaba y lo más importante…porque Sheldon se estaba comportando como un idiota, o bueno así lo sentía Penny….o tal vez era esa sensación la que la estaba matando. Entonces muy a su pesar volvió a escuchar.

…

-lo pensare-dijo el físico

"Penny se sintió aliviada por la respuesta….Pero no fue por mucho tiempo."

-está bien, querida Rachel, ven

-está bien…..pero podría venir alguien.

-aaaah, no importa lo que piensan los inquilinos de este edificio de mi, y la única que podría ver es pe…...bueno ¿lo harás o no?

-si

Hubo silencio y Penny sintió una ira terrible que emanaba de ella con gran furia….tomo valor y Con un suspiro entro al cuarto de lavado.

Cuando entro la ira se hizo más fuerte…..su corazón se partió en millones de pedazos por lo que sus ojos vedes presenciaron, no podía creer lo que Sheldon y Rachel hacían…porque ella sentía que esos labios solo podían ser de ella y por esa razón solo ella y nadie más que ella podía besarlos, por eso sentía celos, por eso quería llorar, por eso se sentía tan impotente.

Entro y carraspeo para hacerse notar, Penny estaba furiosa, entonces comenzó a poner sus cosas en la lavadora de un solo ramplón…..Sheldon y Rachel se separaron y miraron a la recién llegada.

-te dije que alguien podía llegar, Sheldon-dijo Rachel sonrojada

-pero…no hay problema-comento Sheldon

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la castaña

-….porque ya se lo de ustedes.-sentencio la rubia

-aahh uhmmm este, entonces ¿no hay problema?-pregunto la chica en los brazos del físico.

-ammmm no, no que va, claro que no-dijo Penny sonriendo, falsamente por supuesto y reprimiendo su impulso de golpear a Sheldon y a Rachel.

-bien, entonces….creo que no se repetirá, que pena con la mejor amiga de Sheldon.

-no no hay problema…si ya sé que Sheldon y tu….

-sí, si ya entendí-corto Rachel

-uhmmm, Penny….pronto llegaran Leonard y los chicos, ¿te gustaría ir al cine con nosotros?, antes de que la paz que hay sin ellos aquí se extinga.

-no, creo que….

-anda Penny, di que si, así tu y yo nos podríamos conocer mejor-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

Penny se sentía incomoda, pero bueno que mas da quizá no era mala idea o sino parecería que no va por celos y quizá allí ella podría hacer de mal trío _"vaya de aquí a cuando, me volví tan mala"_-pensó Penny

-¿hem?, ¿haa?, ¿uhmm?, este….ok..¿Cuándo?

-un día antes de que sus amigos lleguen-dijo Rachel

-ok, bueno yo ya termine de lavar, me voy-dijo Rachel caminando hacia la puerta-adiós chicos.

Y se fue.

En el cuarto de lavado había un ambiente de tensión, solo había dos personas, pero esa tensión era muy grande.

Después de muchos minutos…

-así que tu y Rachel….ya, ya son ¿novios?-rompió el silencio la rubia.

Sheldon se quedo inmutado por la pregunta suspicaz de Penny.

-¿hee?, si, creo que si-dijo Sheldon con desgana, en serio no quería tocar ese tema con ella.

-HO, que bien…digo….no creí que fuera tan rápido.

-no sabes lo que puede pasar..….en unos días que no quieras hablarme.

-¿y?, ¿ya tuvieron sexo?-pregunto Penny con amargo en la garganta al decirlo.

-¿he?, por dios Penny…..noooo-exclamo Sheldon horrorizado.

-bueno es que como vi que ustedes..se, se, se, be, besaban, creí que también habían…bueno ya sabes-dijo Penny no quería oír sobre Rachel, pero algo dentro de ella la obligaba, provocándole masoquismo.

-no, claro que no, solo, solo, solo nos hemos besado-dijo Sheldon atragantándose con su saliva al decirle a su amada las cosas que hacía con otra cuando ella era la que debería besarlo.

-HO bueno eso queda claro…pero, ¿besa bien?

-penny este, yo no creo que…

-solo es una pregunta

-oh, bueno si es así, creo, creo…que, que si

Penny sintió como algo le apuñalaba su ya dolido corazón y aun estando de espaldas de Sheldon comenzó a emitir pequeños y pocos sonoros sollozos.

-¿mejor que yo?-pregunto algo quebrada su voz, sacando ya su ropa de la secadora.

-he, bueno no s….Penny no hagas esto, no me hagas decir esto.

-que yo haga que…..solo te pregunto si ella te ha besado mejor de lo que yo lo he hecho-dijo Penny con lágrimas en las mejillas y voz quebrada, pero aun de espaldas de Sheldon.

-Penny, no me hagas decirlo, por favor….por favor no llores….me haces sentir terrible, no llores, que no ves que me haces sufrir con tu sufrir, que no lo vez mi amor.-dijo caminando desesperadamente hacia Penny y abrazándola por detrás, envolviendo fuertemente con los brazos su cintura y colocando su barbilla en el hombro de Penny.

Sheldon sumergió su rostro en el cuello de Penny, aferrándose fuertemente de ella, y con sus brazos acercándola más a él, sintiendo con sus brazos las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo.

Penny se sorprendió, en un primer momento permito ese abrazo, pero luego ella volvió a la realidad y hablo.

-Sheldon, no lo hagas…eres un descarado, ahora tienes novia

-eso no decías cuando no la tenía y estabas con Jack-Sheldon la acerco más a él.

-suéltame, suéltame Sheldon-ella comenzó a forcejear tratando de librarse del agarre de Sheldon.

-no, solo un momento más

-no, ahora tienes una novia a quien ser fiel.

-pero aun te amo, dame solo un momento de sentirte

-no, ya dije que no-y entonces se soltó dándole a Sheldon un codazo en las costillas no muy fuerte.

Y entonces ella salió corriendo, subió hasta su piso y abrió su puerta y entro y comenzó a llorar…no sabía que pensar, hacer o actuar…así que solo se desahogo llorando.

Sheldon miro la canasta de ropa de Penny y encontró una excusa para verla, subió hasta el 4° piso y toco al apartamento "B".

Knock, knock, knock

-Penny

Knock, knock, knock

-Penny

Knock, knock, knock

-Penny

Y el espero…pero no le abrieron.

-Penny…has olvidado tu ropa en el cuarto de lavado y he venido a traerlo por ti.

Penny en su cama ya un poco más tranquila…decidió que necesitaba su ropa…camino hasta la puerta y la abrió

-he gracias, Sheldon-dijo apenas abriendo la puerta

-de nada….también he venido a disculparme por mi anterior comportamiento…..¿me perdonas?-dijo con la cara más inocente que pudo poner.

Penny al ver eso…..no pudo decir no.

-si…

-¿A?, ¡Penny!...aun iras con nosotros al cine, recuerda

-no hay problemas…adiós

-ok, buenas noches, Penny

El se giro y camino hacia su puerta, ella cerro y camino de nuevo a su habitación.

Sheldon rememoro lo acontecido hace unos minutos y no pudo evitar sonreír por alguna razón…..y paso un tiempo de calidad con su "novia", vieron la tele mientras cenaban y luego se fueron a lavar los dientes y ponerse su pijama y se fueron a dormir (N/A. en sus respectivas habitaciones).

Penny por su parte estaba sola así que decidió salir a dar un paseo…no con Jack porque estaba aun enojada con él, entonces tomo su bolso y salió del departamento tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

**Continuara…..**

Hola pues he aquí he traído un nuevo capítulo…espero les guste…las Reviews se aceptan…..no importa cuanto sea lo que importa es la intención..¿no?

Bueno y sin más, nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización


	13. Chapter 13 ¿TRISTEZA, AGONIA Y LAGRIMAS?

Hola amigas (os)!...he traído un nuevo cap. para este fic….hehehe….no creí que llegara hasta aquí…pero ya veo que si….bueno, les diré algo, pero será mejor que lo sepan después de leer…si abajo, donde me despido siempre de ustedes.

También debo agradecer a "Martinikao" tú me ayudas a seguir con el fic…..lamento no agradecerte antes...de veras me importan muchísimo tus reviews.

Y un saludo a joisamar…que ha comenzado a leer…XD

Pero sin más ni menos los dejo con la…

**Continuación…**

Penny estaba caminando, cuando se dirigió por la calle que está a dos cuadras de su casa….en su mente pasaba mil cosas.

"_¡como puede ser él tan estúpido!", "¡cómo puedo ser yo tan estúpida!", "mira que Sheldon resulto tener pege con las chica si se lo propone", "pero que estúpida soy, yo aquí lamentándome, cuando él puede estar haciendo no se que, con esa", "rayos como puede él estar con ella después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros", "quizá es porque en realidad está tratando de olvidarme", "joder, esto está mal, el está tratando de olvidarme y yo enamorándome más de ese engreído", "aunque ya no lo es tanto, en realidad ha cambiado muchos desde nuestros encuentros", "¿lo habrá hecho por mí?", "en estos momentos es cuando más necesito, la amabilidad y comprensión de Leonard", "¿que estará haciendo?", "seguro buscando novia", "ya me imagi…"_

Ella dejo de pensar, porque fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por una voz conocida.

-¿Penny?, ¿Qué haces a fuera a estas horas?

-¿y tú?, ¿Qué haces a estas horas a fuera Jack?

-bueno, no podía estar más en mi casa, así que Salí a caminar, ¿y tú?-dijo él chico alto, con una leve sonrisa.

-yo, bueno, creo que también por lo mismo-ella también le sonrió.

Que casualidades da la vida. Que Penny no quería ni hablar con Jack y es el que se le aparece en el momento menos esperado. (N/A: qué raro ¿no?…XD)

-Lo siento, Penny-dijo Jack tal vez sinceramente.

-¿he?, ¿de qué hablas?

-de lo que paso con tu amigo….uhm?..¿Sheldon, cierto?

-¿en serio?

-sí, lo siento, y también me disculpare con él…..porque vi que en realidad me comporte como un idiota celoso…..discúlpame

Ella esbozo una gran sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza-sí, claro, te perdono Jack.-ella nunca había visto esa actitud de Jack, por lo que le sonrió.

Por alguna razón Penny sintió un poco de alivio con las palabras de Jack…..pues lo que menos quería pensar en estos momentos era en Sheldon..…y que mejor forma de olvidar al engreído ese, que reconciliándote con tu novio y de paso tener una buena noche con este.

-bueno….entonces….¿estamos bien?-pregunto tímidamente el chico.

-si, por su puesto…..

-hace un poco de frio…¿no lo crees?

-es cierto…¿quieres ir a mi apartamento, Jack?

-uhm, claro, ¿Por qué no?

-perfecto

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el edificio de Penny, y luego a su apartamento, cuando por fin llegaron se sentaron en el sofá y como era de esperarse las cosas se pusieron más tensas hasta el punto de dejarse llevar por el momento…..así Penny, paso la noche con Jack, con el solo objetivo de así dejar de pensar para siempre en Sheldon…..sabia que esa era la mejor forma de olvidar a un amor no correspondido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Penny despertó de maravilla, quizá lo que ella necesitaba era pasar más tiempo con su novio, para así olvidar de una vez por todas esa absurda obsesión con Sheldon. Jack aun estaba durmiendo por lo que siguió acostada, hasta que el susodicho despertó.

-buenos días-dijo Penny con una sonrisa.

-hola, nena

-¿Cómo despertaste?

-excelente, porque estas tu a mi lado.

-HO, Jack, que dulce….

…

Sheldon despertó con su acostumbrado modo de levantarse, todo en rutina, todo en orden, todo como lo hace Sheldon en las mañanas, cuando por fin llego a la fase de desayunar, se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a desayunar, estaba desayunando solo pues Rachel aun no había despertado, mientras desayunaba su oído Vulcano escucho la risa de Penny desde su apartamento, con esto no pudo soportar la curiosidad, y se levanto dejando atrás su desayuno. Pensando en que podía esta asiendo reír a Penny busco una excusa de cómo poder salir al pasillo, y de inmediato la encontró, sacar la basura era muy buena excusa, de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a hacia su contenedor de basura, tomo la bolsa negra y camino rumbo a la puerta, sin que le pasara por la mente lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta.

.

.

_En el momento que Sheldon se estaba levantando de su cama, da la casualidad que Penny y Jack ya estaban terminando de desayunar, por lo tanto Penny y Jack se levantaron mucho antes que Sheldon._

_Para cuando Sheldon estaba desayunando Penny se estaba besando con Jack detrás de la puerta de entrada._

_Jack estaba besando con muchas ganas a Penny, por lo que ella ya sabía que eran besos de despedida, el no se quería separar de ella por eso Penny trataba de separarse de, él, y el no lo permitía, entonces Penny tuvo que sacarlo a empujones de su apartamento, ella reía divertida por la situación en la que estaba con Jack, pues era lindo ser amado y que esa persona no quiera alejarse de ti-pensó Penny._

_._

Entonces allí es donde va la bomba.

Justo en ese instante en el que Penny ya se estaba besando (despidiendo) a Jack fuera de su apartamento en el pasillo, Sheldon giro el picaporte de su puerta con toda convicción, abrió la puerta y segundos después sintió el bajón horrendo que dio su sangre, sintió peor que ver un fantasma, el corazón se le partió y sintió que algo oprimía su pecho fuertemente que hacía que se le fuera el aliento y que jadeara tratando también de mantener la respiración, porque sentía que hasta se le había olvidado como respirar, y ese mismo dolor le daba de algún modo ganas de llorar.

Penny de reojo vio que Sheldon había abierto la puerta, por lo que Jack trato de separarse, pero Penny en su afán de vengarse de ese DR. Wack-a-doodle, lo tomo por la camisa y lo atrajo más hacia ella, con este gesto Jack no pudo pelear, por lo que se limito a seguirla besando, Sheldon no quería ver, le resultaba doloroso ver como la chica que amaba besaba a otro que no fuera él, por lo que carraspeo para hacerse notar, de inmediato, Penny y Jack se separaron, Sheldon la veía con una mirada triste, ella pudo identificar una mirada de decepción, una parte de ella se sentía mal por vengarse y hacer sentir mal a Sheldon, pero otra cantaba victoria, pues pensaba que Sheldon no era la última coca-cola en el desierto, por lo tanto ella podía salir con los chicos que ella quisiera, después de todo ella era muy bonita, así que los hombres siempre la buscarían. Con esto, un silencio incomodo se creo, hasta que sin previo aviso Jack hablo.

-bueno nena, me la pase genial esta noche, sobre todo porque nos hemos reconciliado, pero soy un hombre de palabra, por lo que debo cumplir con el mandamiento que me has pedido que haga para que tú me perdones.-dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Penny, ella sonrió aun mas, porque Sheldon aparto la vista de esa escena. A Sheldon le dolía ver esa escena que le calaba el alma.

-¿enserio lo harás Jack?

-por su puesto, porque soy un hombre de palabra, y también por ti.

Entonces se soltó de Penny comenzó a caminar hacía donde Sheldon estaba, Sheldon por su parte había perdido toda capacidad humana por lo que se había quedado parado allí, pero cuando vio que Jack se acercaba a él, pudo recobrar poco a poco y cada uno de sus reflejos. Cuando Jack estaba enfrente de el, tomo respiro y hablo.

-Sheldon Cooper, yo me…...-Sheldon lo interrumpió.

-DR. Sheldon Cooper para ti, no por nada me ha costado ganarme esos dos doctorados.-dijo condescendiente el físico.

Luego Jack tomo un suspiro largo para calmarse y hablo.

-ok, DR. Sheldon Cooper, he venido a disculparme, por las cosas anteriores….

-querrás decir "sucesos anteriores"

Jack ya casi para explotar, se volvió a calmar, tomar otro respiro y se calmo.

-sí, exacto, "los sucesos anteriores", en fin me disculpo por eso, no debí insultarte, ni golpearte, ni nada, porque ahora sé que el que estaba mal aquí soy yo, que fui muy celoso, porque sé que tú no has o tuviste nada que ver con "mi" Penny.

Sheldon sentía mucho enojo dentro de él la furia se apoderaba de él, pero en cuanto escucho las últimas palabras, algo en él cambio.

Tanto como él como Penny se pusieron rígidos al escuchar a Jack decir que la culpa fue toda suya al pensar que ellos tenían una relación clandestina, y que se disculpaba por haberlo pensado, en lo cual, Jack estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojado sin tan solo supiera que ellos dos si tuvieron algo que ver a sus espaldas….. Si algo había cambiado con Sheldon Cooper.

Algo cambio en el y fue la "CULPA". El se conocía a sí mismo, por lo que ya sabía que tarde o temprano la culpa lo consumiría y cometería alguna estupidez.

-por lo tanto DR. Cooper, le pido perdón y espero pueda considerarme como un amigo-Jack extendió su mano, pero luego la retiro- así ahora recuerdo algo, Penny me dijo que no te gusta el contacto físico, lo siento.

Sheldon estaba estupefacto, por lo que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y decir:- sí, claro.

-bien, me parece genial poder resolver nuestro problema, pero tengo que irme, el trabajo espera.

Con esto Jack se dirigió a Penny le dio un beso y luego se fue.

Después de la partida Jack, Sheldon y Penny se quedaron en el pasillo, se sentían incómodos.

Por fin, después de varios segundos de silencio, Sheldon tomo valor y hablo.

-así que….¿tú y Jack volvieron?-dijo tragándose el nudo que se formo en su garganta.

-este….sí, lo hemos vuelto.-dijo Penny incomoda.

-HO, uhm, eso está bien, así ya no te sentirás sola.- Sheldon no sabía que decir por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿sola?, yo nunca me sentí sola, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me sentía sola?-dijo ella un poco enojada y cruzando los brazos a su pecho.

-yo….no, no quería decir eso, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si es con Jack…..lo acepto-dijo con amargura.

-¿en serio?

El asintió solamente.

Ella resoplo-vaya, has cambiado bastante, ya eres un poco más maduro, me gusta el nuevo tu-dijo ella sonriendo, pero vio que Sheldon no tenía ni la más mínima intención de tan siquiera poder sonreír, lo que preocupo a Penny.

-entonces, creo que esto se acabo y se ha resuelto-dijo con evidente tristeza en su rostro.

-de que estás hablando-ella pregunto confusa.

-pues, veras, ahora que tu y Jack han vuelto a ser novios y se ha disculpado conmigo y creo tal vez contigo también, ya no hay nada para que amerite que puede ser uno de mis enemigos, y bueno ahora de que tu y él han vuelto…yo…..bueno….-dijo cortando la oración, pues no había nada que decir, él bajo la cabeza y se quedo en silencio.

-¿Sheldon?...

-estoy bien, lo siento…yo….olvídalo, te,tengo que entrar a mi departamento, adiós Penny- y con esto abrió rápidamente su puerta y entro a su departamento.

Ella se quedo sola en el pasillo, pensando, pensando en los sucesos anteriores, ella sabía lo que Sheldon quiso decir después de su silencio, sabía que le iba a decir que como ella y Jack habían vuelto y se había resuelto el conflicto, y Sheldon ya tenía novia, por lo tanto ya todo había terminado, había terminado el conflicto y la excusa de poder tener sus encuentros, pues él al igual que ella ya tenían relaciones con otras personas, por lo tanto, ya su relación clandestina había llegado a su fin, pues habían personas de por medio a quienes serles fiel, y ella al igual que él lo sabían perfectamente, y esa situación los hacía sentir de la misma manera. Tristes, deprimidos, perdidos, sin ganas de ver, hacer o pensar en nada más que en la persona especial para sus corazones que viva al frente de sus respectivos departamentos.

Sheldon entro a su apartamento y vio que Rachel ya estaba despierta.

-buenos días, Rachel-dijo él con cortesía.

-hola, Sheldon.

-bueno, me iré a vestir para el trabajo, adiós.-dijo caminando rápidamente a su habitación.

Justo cuando entro, se perdió en sus caóticos pensamientos, se dirigió a la su cama y como sea se dejo caer en su colchón, él no estaba de ánimos para hacer nada, pues después de ver lo peor que un corazón enamorado podía presenciar, él se bloqueo, en lo único que podía pensar, era, en que Penny ya había vuelto con Jack, y por supuesto ella ya había elegido, y con esto causo un vacio profundo en su pecho, de cómo los sentimientos venían a él, pero, ya no podía reprimirlos, porque por más que quería dejarlos en el más oscuro rincón de su mente ya no podía, simplemente después de sentir que es tener a Penny, él ya no podía guardar esos sentimientos en el rincón de su mente, no podía ignorarlos tan fácil como antes, estos sentimientos hacía ella se habían vuelto más fuertes con el paso de los días en que la veía, de cómo ella ante su vista era perfecta, la más hermosa chica que él jamás pudo conocer, pero….., sin embargo ahora esa misma chica lo atormentaba, con la idea de que ella nunca podría ser suya, y eso claramente fastidiaba y atormentaba a Sheldon de sobre manera, el la quería, sabía que si ella le daba una oportunidad él haría y daría todo lo que fuera por ella, pero eso, no podía ser, pues ella ya había elegido, había elegido a Jack.- Sheldon estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, pues se notaba solo con verlo, ¿Quién diría que su posición de faraón se rompería solo porque un chica lo atormentaba?, pues si, era cierto, el estaba boca abajo y con la cabeza mirando alado de la derecha, donde su pez luminoso se encontraba, lo miraba fijamente como si fuera la cosa mas interesante en todo el mundo (N/A:aunque si lo es), lo veía con una mirada triste y perdida, y entre mas pensaba mas se hundía en su tristeza y tanto como en sus caóticos pensamientos como en sus sentimientos. Poco a poco entre mas pensaba más cerraba los ojos y entre mas cerraba los ojos mas dejaba de pensar, hasta que finalmente se quedo profundamente dormido.

Rachel pensó que Sheldon ya se había tardado tanto para que no en saliera de su habitación, así que fue a echar un vistazo a su habitación, cuando entre abrió la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de que él estaba dormido, cuando más se acerco a él se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño que la sorprendió, Sheldon tenía dos que tres lagrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas.

-¿Penny?...-susurro casi inaudible estando en sus sueños.

Rachel se sorprendió aun más, pero supo que él la debió estar pasando muy mal, así que decidió no despertarlo, pues en sí, que era faltar un día al trabajo, y Sheldon tenía algo a su favor, él era la persona más valiosa en caltech, no podían correrlo, no podían dejar escapar al pez más gordo, por lo tanto él podía faltar las veces que quisiera-pensó Rachel.

-hay Sheldon, ¿tanto la amas?-dijo con voz baja.

Ella lo quedo viendo y supo que debía dejarlo ir, que jamás podría corresponderle, que no iba a poder ser suyo nunca, pues su corazón pertenecía a su hermosa vecina, sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir, porque si no lo hacía, estaría haciendo lo mismo que le hicieron a ella, y por el hecho también de que si no lo dejaba ir estaría obrando mal. Con esto ella respiro profundo lo vio por última vez, le beso en la mejilla y se fue.

.

.

.

Penny estaba en su cama mirando hacía el techo. Después de la situación que acababa de pasar, toda alegría en ella se fue, después de que Sheldon la vio besándose con Jack y el hecho de que quisiera vengarse de él, no la hacía sentirse bien, y más por la razón de que prácticamente Sheldon se despojo de su orgullo para decirle que si ella era feliz con Jack él lo aceptaba, que eso significo que él era feliz si ella lo era, que tuvo que hacer el gran esfuerzo de ver como Penny besaba a Jack y él solo se inmuto en ver y nada más que ver y mas por el hecho de que él era Sheldon el chico que nunca paraba de hablar cuando veía la oportunidad, también del hecho de que se porto de la manera más educada con su agresor, o de cómo él la veía con el rostro cargado de tristeza pura, no, eso no era suficiente, pues después de que Jack se fue Sheldon prácticamente pudo respirar y con el primer respiro que dio, todos esos sentimientos retenidos hasta ese momento comenzaron a salir en por su rostro, se veía en su rostro: la Confusión, la ira, la tristeza, la amargura, el dolor y la agonía y por más educado que fuera por tratar de esconderlos, su rostro lo delataba con el traidor que no sabe mentir, pues por ms que una persona trate de esconderlo, el rostro es el traidor delatador, por alguna razón ella no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su triste rostro, en sus hermosos ojos azules opacados y cargados de agonía pura, pero lo que la hacía sentir peor, fue que a pesar de que él estaba sufriendo pero tratando de esconderlo, le deseo que fuera feliz y que respetaba su decisión y que a pesar de que él se estaba muriendo, no hizo nada por besarla o incluso de perdiz tocarle el hombro, porque ella bien sabia que él quería hacerlo, pero lo peor de todo es que la amaba pero se resigno a que ella no sentía lo mismo, a que prácticamente la dejo ir porque por la misma razón que la amaba no iba a retenerla a una situación que él la obligara a seguir dándole vueltas, que la dejo ir por el amor que él tenía por ella y porque supo que había perdido 4 años de oportunidades y que ya no la atormentaría, que acepto que su relación poco usual había llegado a su fin y que al igual que a ella también la dejaría ir, " LAS DEJARIA IR POR AMOR".

Ahora Penny lloraba en su cama, porque la tristeza de Sheldon era algo que ella no podía soportar, quería hacer algo para que no se sintiera mal, pero por ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer.

**Continuara…**

Hola de nuevo!

Queles pareció el capítulo

Opinen, se acepta todo, incluso, me gusta que me corrijan, porque sé que es para bien y así mejorare con mis fics….bueno sin más ni menos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización….XD


	14. Chapter 14 UNA OPORTUNIDAD

Hola a todos! He vuelto…espero que este fic sea de su agrado…porque aun faltan muchos obstáculos para que nuestra pareja pueda estar juntas…. Y lo siento, lo siento, lo siento po no actualizar rápido, pues ya saben fin de semestre….bueno sin más ni menos los dejo con la ….

**Continuación….**

_Sheldon estaba sentado en su lugar del sofá, después de que se había "despertado", no podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos anteriores, en como en esta ocasión se había resignado a perderla. _

_En este mismo instante la persona que estaba llenando su mente de confusión y caos apareció de la nada._

_-Penny que haces aquí…de,de donde saliste….._

_-eso no importa…..-y sin más se inclino enfrente de Sheldon y le susurro al oído-has perdido Sheldon._

_El se inclina hacia atrás para poder ver el rostro de Penny y ve que ella tiene una sonrisa condescendiente._

_-¿Penny de que estás hablando, por, porque dices eso?-dijo claramente confuso._

_Ella volvió a sonreír pero esta vez en su rostro se veía la maldad._

_-hay Sheldon. Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon…que no te das cuenta….Perdiste...me has perdido…..…El DR. Sheldon Cooper a perdido contra un idiota como Jack…..no te da vergüenza…dices ser el mejor, pero ni siquiera tuviste las agallas, de decirme lo que sentías cuando tuviste oportunidad, hace un año o cuando recién había conocido a Jack…no tuviste el valor…..¿qué se siente la impotencia, Sheldon?…¿Qué se siente saber que eres un incompetente?...jajajajaja….no sirves…..mira que he vivido contigo casi un lustro…y no darte cuenta hasta ahora de muchas cosas…._

_-Pe,Penny porque me hablas así, yo…_

_-silencio, aun no he terminado….jajajajaja- ella se paro autoritaria enfrente de él- me perdiste y todo por ser el más grande idiota, todo por eso…..y lo peor de todo contra un idiota más grande que tu, que vergüenza para ti, ¿no?,…pero bueno…..que se puede esperar de ti….¡ADIOS SHELDON!-dijo con voz cantarina- mírame como me voy con Jack, para besarme con él y tu no poder hacer nada, porque como ya dije… -se acerco al rostro de Sheldon, a unos pocos centímetros y dijo- "¡ME PERDISTE, PARA SIEMPRE!"_

_Cuando Sheldon creía que iba a volver a besarlo y poder sentir de nuevo esos labios contra los suyos, ella se aparto, para cuando él volvo a mirarla, de alguna manera Jack estaba parado detrás de ella, ella se acerco a Jack y lo abrazo rodeándolo por la cintura y este con un brazo sobre protector la rodeo por la cintura también._

_-que pasa nerd, ¿perdiste algo?,….¿qué crees?, eres un idiota, mira que tuviste mucho tiempo con Penny y no hacer nada para que ella se fijara en ti, es de idiotas, tú dices que yo soy imbécil, pero más imbécil eres tú por dejar ir a una dulzura como ella, y que crees ahora ella es mía y nada más que mía, y nunca la tendrás, ¿Qué se siente, Sheldon?, ¿Qué se siente que sapas que ella nunca será tuya?, porque ella siempre será mía._

_Entonces Jack y Penny acercaron sus rostros y se besaron justo enfrente del pobre Sheldon._

…

Sheldon estaba agitado, abrió rápidamente los ojos y se sentó repentinamente en su cama, jadeando por la impresión tan terrible, miro a todos lados para comprobar de donde estaba y de paso para darse cuenta de que fue solo un SUEÑO, ¡un horrible SUEÑO!, estaba apoyado sobre sus codos y poco a poco se fue levantando con sus palmas hasta que se quedo en esa posición, se quedo un rato así rememorando su sueño anterior, y no puedo evitar sentirse deprimido.

Se levanto por fin de su cama y se sentó un rato en el borde para después caminar hacia su sala, se sentó en su lugar y siguió pensando en silencio.

**Spov**

_¿Que fue ese sueño?, fue un sueño terrible, me dolió soñar eso, me dolió ver a Penny siendo tan cruel e hiriente conmigo, y luego ese estúpido de Jack que me echo en cara que ahora Penny está con él, y que ella nunca estará conmigo, y tal vez ambos en ese sueño tengan razón. Tal vez pueda ser feliz con Rachel._

….

"_y pensando en la susodicha"-_pensó Sheldon. Pero cuando vio su rostro, su semblante, supo que algo no estaba bien con ella.

-¿Rachel te encuentras bien?-pregunto, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedo con la mirada en el suelo y sosteniendo su bolso con ambas manos, lo cual preocupo mas a Sheldon, porque después de todo Rachel es su amiga. El se acerco más, hasta situarse enfrente de ella.

-Rachel, preguntare de nuevo, ¿te encuentras bien?-Sheldon de nuevo pregunto, pero él no podía ver el rostro de la chica, pues seguía con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-N,no-fue lo único que logro articular, de pronto Rachel hizo algo que sorprendió en un momento a Sheldon, dicha esa única pero temblorosa palabra ella se abalanzo sobre Sheldon y dejando que las lagrimas por fin pudieran salir. Sheldon no sabía qué hacer sentía el sudor frio en él, entonces comenzó a retroceder con pasos largos hacía atrás, pero aun así Rachel no se soltó de Sheldon, entonces él resignado a que ella no lo soltaría se le quedo mirando y se sorprendió aun mas cuando las lagrimas de Rachel eran reales, ella lloraba inconsolablemente sobre el pecho de Sheldon, el corazón de Sheldon se suavizó ante dicha joven, viéndola llorar de esa manera supo que debió ser algo muy malo para que llorara de esa forma, sabía que necesitaba apoyo, alguien que la escuchara, que la consolara, que la compadeciera, la calmara para que dejara de llorar. Lenta, tímida y temblorosamente él fue envolviendo en sus brazos a Rachel, hasta que coloco sus manos en la espalda de Rachel, ella en un primer momento se sorprendió, pero lo que la sorprendió mas, fue cuando Sheldon comenzó a hacer círculos en su espalda. Ellos se quedaron así hasta unos cuatro minutos por lo menos, cuando Sheldon vio que ella comenzaba a calmarse, supo sería el mejor momento de preguntarle qué había sucedido que la había hecho llorar.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta de cuando habían caminado tanto para cambiar su posición, ahora Sheldon estaba de espaldas a la puerta y ella enfrente de él o más bien su cuerpo enfrente de él y su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Sheldon. Ambos seguían abrazados cuando él por fin hablo.

-¿uhm?, ¿Rachel?, ¿ahora qué te has calmado un poco…uhm…..podrías decirme que fue lo que causo que vinieras a mí, llorando de tal forma?-pregunto un poco temeroso.

Ella ladeo un poco la cabeza a un lado para poder responder, pero sin que su cabeza se separara de su pecho.

-es, es que yo…..f,fui a esa maldita audición para ver si me daban el papel…pero no, en cambio me el productor me, me grito, diciendo que no tenía talento y un sinfín de cosas más que no quiero recordar.

-¿Por qué no quieres recordarlas?

-porque si las recuerdo y te cuento…yo…yo...Yo volveré a llorar-dijo con lágrimas acumulándose de nuevo en sus orbes azules.

-no, no, no, no lo hagas, no por favor, lo,lo, lo lamento no me digas si quieres, pero no llores-dijo asustado, pues ya no quería que volviera a llorar.

Ella levanto su rostro para verlo y comenzó a reírse de la actitud asustadiza de Sheldon, ella sabía muy bien que a él no le gustaba que las personas lloraran y más cuando se trata de un o una amiga, es por eso que se reía, y él con esto se relajo un poco, pues era un indicio bueno que ella estuviera riendo.

-siempre me gusto que te preocuparas tanto por lo demás-dijo jugando con el cabello de Sheldon y peinándolo para un lado con la más grande sonrisa en su rostro.

-yo…-él se sonrojo muchísimo y sintiendo que la piel se le erizaba, como ella jugaba con su cabello, odiaba admitirlo, pero….a él le gustaba que ella lo hiciera.

-¿tú, qué?-pregunto, cuando se dio cuenta de que las palabras murieron en sus labios.

Él no podía formar ni una oración lógica, ni siquiera articular una sola palabra. Estaba perdido en el toque de Rachel.

-¿no hablas?-ella se volvió a reír-siempre me gusto tu timidez, eres tan lindo y tierno-y ella volvió a reírse aun mas cuando vio como Sheldon se sonrojaba a más no poder.

-bonito rubor-dijo ella, él empezó a sentir sus orejas calientes.

-yo….-y sin más ni más, él muy lentamente, en un impulso desconocido, se estaba acercando al rostro de Rachel, viendo como la risa y sonrisa iban desapareciendo cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo.

Ella también entendió lo que Sheldon estaba haciendo y siguió la corriente, ahora era el turno de Rachel para sonrojarse, con esto Sheldon sonrió con complicidad y ella se quedo paralizada, viendo como Sheldon subió su mano hasta tocar su mejilla y acariciarla.

Ella sintió la mano de Sheldon en su mejilla y se sorprendió de lo suave que era esta, no sabía lo que la llevo a hacerlo, pero ella presiono más su rostro contra la mano de Sheldon, él sonrió aun mas cuando sintió como ella presiono su rostro contra su mano y entonces ella hablo.

-¿Sheldon?...¿qu…

-shhhhhh –simplemente dijo

Ella azorada por las acciones de Sheldon, simplemente logro hacer todo lo que Sheldon dijo, ella se silencio y miro a los ojos de Sheldon esperando ansiosa lo que pasaría.

Sheldon decidido de lo que iba a hacer, acorto el último centímetro que los separaba.

Entonces la beso y tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, la acerco más a él.

Ella en un principio se sintió sorprendida, pero después supo que tenia tentación de besarlo también, y así lo hizo, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Sheldon y tiro de él hacia abajo, para que pudiera besarlo mejor.

Ahora ellos se besaba lenta pero firmemente, y poco a poco, ese beso se torno en uno más apasionado, ahora torpemente Sheldon recorría con sus manos la espalda de Rachel y ella volvió a jugar con su cabello, lo que hizo que Sheldon suspirara, Rachel en un impulso mordió el labio inferior de Sheldon y él sintió una oleada de excitación.

Esto era un tanto distinto de lo que sentía cuando él beso innumerables veces a Penny, bueno si las podía enumerar, pero no era el momento de hacerlo. Lo que sentía con Rachel era distinto, no sabía muy bien como describirlo, pero él sentía que no se podía controlar cuando la tenia de esta manera, sentía como su libido se elevaba rápidamente.

En cambio con Penny era distinto, muy distinto, pues con ella sentía, perderse en sus labios, besarlos era la cosa más genial que había en el mundo para él, sentía que lo llevaba hasta el cielo y flotaba en las nubes y su mente se nublaba no solo cuando la besaba sino también solo por el hecho de estar cerca de ella, sentía que nada en el mundo tenía sentido en ese momento, que lo único que importaba y valía era nada más que PENNY.

Pero que importa ella no lo quería como él la quería a ella, ahora tampoco era momento de pensar en un amor imposible, y también en el rechazo de Penny hacia él, pues bien sabia que estos pensamientos podían arruinar este momento con Rachel.

Y si Penny no lo quería, ¡bien!, no iba a rogarle, ¿verdad?, el no rogaría sino al contrario. Y si Rachel si lo quería no podía negarle una oportunidad, así como Penny se la había negado a él.

Con esto último en la mente, decidió disfrutar del beso entre Rachel y él, y descifrar si tal vez ese beso le haga sentir algo por la chica en sus brazos.

Se besaban con tanto apremio, que al parecer, no se dieron cuenta de la silueta que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Dicha silueta, era una chica, era una chica, la que presencio tal beso tan apasionado de estos dos que compartían, por ahora, el apartamento.

Dicha chica era una joven rubia y guapa. Pero la rubia no soporto mas ver esa escena, no sabía que la hizo reaccionar así, lo único que sabía era que simple y complicadamente sus ojos y mente no podían soportarlo, y decidió rápidamente ir a su casa. La cual estaba enfrente de este departamento. Ella corrió hasta su apartamento, una vez mas (N/A: como lo anterior vez), conteniendo las lagrimas que querían escapar de su rostro abriendo rápidamente su departamento y cerrándolo con tanta fuerza, con el objetivo que posiblemente, separara a estos dos, que tal vez no lo haría porque al parecer estaban muy concentrados en besarse que en otra cosa.

Sheldon que escucho el golpe, rápidamente su cerebro, proceso de donde venia el sonido y que lo había ocasionado, pero sin separarse de Rachel, cuando su cerebro logro deducir todo esto, rápida y bruscamente se separo de Rachel, quien le miraba confundida, perdida y un poco azorada.

Él rápidamente supo de donde había venido el sonido y que lo había ocasionado.

Supo que el sonido vino de la puerta del departamento frente al suyo, pues lo supo porque Rachel accidentalmente dejo abierta, cuando sus brazos acecharon con abrazarlo, dejando así la puerta abierta para todo aquel que quisiera llevarse una sorpresota, al ver al DR. Sheldon Cooper, besando a una chica, pero también supo que fue un portazo de la puerta frente a la suya pues no sonaba tan fuerte para ser su propia puerta siendo cerrada, ni tan lejos para ser la puerta de un vecino más lejano que el 4B, lo que dejaba en cierto que era la puerta del apartamento "4B".

Se sentía culpable, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada por muchas razones, la primera: no podía dejar a Rachel por ir tras Penny, cuando bien se dijo así mismo "ya no la molestaría más", la segunda: sabía que Penny probablemente, estaría en estos momentos enojada con él, quizá por el portazo, así no por un problema en su trabajo, lo cual si iba a hablar con ella se desquitaría con él, que más seguro era la primera teoría, y tercera: sabía que ella no le abriría y sería una pérdida de tiempo, y dignidad para sus dos doctorados y maestría, por lo tanto, por ahora no podía hacer nada mas, que dejar que la culpa y nada más que la culpa lo comiera vivo.

**Continuara….**

Hola! Que tal, sé que soy la peor autor de mundo, pero les diré la verdad aunque me dé un poco de pena, pero es mejor decir porque no actualicé tan pronto como tenía previsto, bueno era finales de curso y reprobé una materia "física" (que ironía, ¿no?, pero el profe no me hizo caso cuando le dije que no entendí.), en fin estoy estudiando para mi materia, **oren o recen por mí para que pase mi examen por favooooooooooor! se los suplico!, es en serio.** Eso es lo que tenía que decir, **NO ME GUSTA LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA LARGAS, PERO AHORA DEBO, para explicar porque no he actualizado en más de un siglo**, bueno eso es todo.

Y por fa dejen una **REVIEW, **si, allí abajo en el cuadro con su nombre arriba o donde pide el nombre, en fin, espero actualizar pronto, y no olviden **OREN POR MI PARA PASAR MI EXAMEN DE FISICA, POR FAVOOOOOOR!** Aunque sea una línea de mi cuando vayan a dormir.


	15. Chapter 15 HABLANDO SE ENTIENDE LA GENTE

Hola a todos!...miren les e traído un nuevo cap. sin tardarme tanto…XD

AGRADESCO A "Martinikao" y a "Joisamar" POR haberme seguido hasta aquí, sin quejarse de que tardo tanto en actualizar, ¡en serio que se los agradezco!

A y también a Marie ateara…..

Y bueno…..sin más ni menos los dejo con la…..

**Continuación…..**

"_¿Quién mierda se cree que es?", "apuesto a que ese idiota dejo la puerta abierta con el objetivo de que yo viera…..¡eso!", "fue Venganza de Sheldon"…."no, no lo creo, él no es así, él no tiene tanta malicia", "fue esa Rachel, si, ella fue", "y de seguro fue ella la que lo obligo a besarla"-_Penny quería creer eso, se negaba a la segunda opción. Ella se encontraba en la NEGACION.

-y si fue al contrario….-las palabras brotaron de sus labios.

**POV´P**

Penny sabía, aunque quería ignorarlo, que habían más posibilidades de que ambos habían tenido la iniciativa de besarse y no porque Rachel lo hubiera obligado a besarla, _odio la idea de que Sheldon bese a una chica por iniciativa propia._

_De que sus labios besaran a los labios de de otra chica._

_Porque bien sé que Sheldon no era de esos chicos que se dejaban llevar por las emociones, el era distinto, el era un hombre de ciencia, aunque, hace poco tiempo empezó a dejar de serlo, y dejo de serlo por mí, él experimentó posiblemente por primera vez "que es el amor", yo soy la primera persona que le hizo sentir el sentimiento de amar, yo fui, quien lo enamoro, yo fui la primera chica a la que le robo un simple, pero inocente beso, yo fui la que lo desespero, la que lo beso, la que lo beso por primera vez, y a la que le respondió el beso, con tanta premura, yo se que fui la primera en besarlo y que fui quien le quito la virginidad a sus inocentes labios. _

_Yo, yo siento….._

_Que soy la única que puede besarlo_-pensó en su enojo.

_¿Pero que estoy pensando?, no debería pensar así sobre Sheldon y de mí, yo estoy con Jack, y él debe ser el único chico que me interesa._

Pero Penny no se podía engañar, sabía que le interesaba lo que sucedía con Sheldon en el ámbito sentimental.

_Pero debo admitir que, me da rabia pensar que Sheldon bese a otra, yo tengo…..….yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre él_-dijo tristemente, esto la confundía mucho, no tenia en claro, sus sentimientos hacía el físico que la amaba, ella no sabía que pensar, o decidir, a ella le gustaba Jack, pero…..había algo en el inocente chico de ojos azules, que la inquietaba.

_¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?, ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Por qué me molesta tanto, el que Rachel trate de hacerlo feliz?, ella solo quiere hacerlo feliz, y tal vez lo está logrando._

Pero allí estaba su lado malo, que la obligaba a pensar con egoísmo.

_¡NO, no puede!... Antes yo era la única que le podía sacar una sonrisa, YO era la única que podía ver su lado humano, antes YO era la que lo cuidaba, se preocupaba por él, la que lo trataba como a un niño pequeño, la que le cantaba "Soft Kitty" la única que le soportaba todo y cumplía al pie de la letra todos sus caprichos, la única chica importante, que no fuera de su familia; a pero ahora ya vino Rachel, para hacerlo feliz, para reír y jugar con él, cosa que nunca hizo conmigo, a derrumbar todo lo que logre con él todos estos años, a llevárselo y distanciarlo de mi lado, y convertirse en la chica principal en su vida, y a mí desplazarme, tal y como entré en su círculo social, así como rápidamente me integre y me gane su confianza, así de fácil voy a ser desplazada, NO, NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ, YO POSEO EL DERECHO DE ANTIGÜEDAD, que fácil para la zorra esa, ya que yo hice que Sheldon tenga la capacidad de amar, ella viene y trata de enamorarlo, cosa que anteriormente cuando niños ella quizá no pudo lograr. No voy a dejar que ella haga que Sheldon me desplace._

_YA, BASTA, DEJA DE PENSAR ASI, DEJA DE PENSAR ASI, PENNY-_se decía así misma.

Cuando finalmente se calmo de su ataque de enojo, con la cabeza fría, pensó solo una cosa, y no, no fue egoísta.

"_no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo"_

**POV´P off….**

-Sheldon…..-salió repentinamente de sus labios rosados, con la voz quebrada, y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas de la rubia.

Penny se puso de pie, pues estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta, ella ya de pie, sintió la sensación de ver por la mirilla de su puerta, pues posiblemente, la puerta del 4A seguía abierta.

Y, en efecto, la puerta seguía abierta, entonces vio algo muy distinto, de lo que ella pudo haber imaginado en ese apartamento después de lo sucedido.

Ella vio como Sheldon ya había puesto 4 pizarras y escribía frenéticamente y rascándose la cabeza, desde donde ella estaba, sabía que algo lo molestaba, y no descansaría hasta encontrar la solución al problema que tenia.

Penny se fue a sentar a su sofá, y distraerse con la Televisión, pues estar triste no le hacía bien a nadie.

Después de ver un poco de la Televisión, se fue a bañar, después se cambio con unas ropas muy provocativas, ella vistió un vestido azul marino, que hacía resaltar sus ojos color verdes, se dejo suelto el cabello, rizándolo un poco y con un peinado que la hacía ver muy sexy, se maquillo, y volvió a e sentarse en el sofá a seguir viento la Televisión, pues aun le quedaban varias horas para la horas que se encontraría con Jack para cenar.

Justo cuando por fin había olvidado por unas horas, lo que paso, se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, ella pensó que era Sheldon, pero así no era su llamado a la puerta, por lo que pensó era Jack, pero ella le dijo por teléfono que lo vería hoy en la noche para cenar, y pensó que él no aguanto y fue a verla antes, _típico_-pensó Penny.

Ella camino para abrir la puerta, y se sorprendió muchísimo, nunca le paso por la mente, nunca se le ocurrió que la persona que menos se imagino era la que estaba parada enfrente de su puerta.

-ho,oola.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo un poco brusca la rubia.

-yo, uhm, ¿podrías decirme que debo hacer con Shelly?

Penny pensó mal-¿Quéeeeee?

-es que después de que, de que….uhm-Rachel se sonrojo-bueno no importa, él no ha parado de escribir lo que para mi parecer son más que jeroglíficos, está muy nervioso y dice locuras como "la mejor forma de disculparse", "soy un idiota" y "ella lo ha visto", la verdad no se dé que habla, pero ha de ser muy malo para que se comporte de esa manera tan extremadamente exagerada y frenética, por favor, dime qué debo hacer, no me gusta verlo así-dijo con ojos suplicantes Rachel.

Penny sentía un tanto de resentimiento hacía la chica frente suyo-uhm, pues, querida, no sé, yo nunca pude calmarlo y no cre…

-por favor, por favor, por favor, ve y trata de calmarlo. Seguro que tú lo conoces mejor que yo, y de seguro te hace más caso a ti que a mí, por favor, Penny-dijo la chica castaña con las manos justas pidiendo.

Penny dejo a un lado su orgullo, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo se ponía Sheldon de mal, cuando esas exageraciones se dejaban pasar.

Penny suspiro con desgana, de verdad que no quería ver a Sheldon en estos momentos-está bien, veré que puedo lograr, pero no te garantizo nada.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al apartamento 4A , entraron y Rachel se quedo parada atrás de Penny, Penny avanzó hacía el centro de la sala, donde Sheldon tenía sus 4 pizarras se acerco y él ni siquiera la vio. Ella lo vio directamente y le hablo con voz delicada.

-¿Sheldon?-dijo con voz calladita, cuando no la escucho, volvió a hablar, esta vez con un poco de fuerza para hacerse notar-¡Sheldon!-él la vio, y se pasmó.

-¡pe, Penny!-dijo asustado.

-¿Qué haces?

-no puedo hablar, no tengo tiempo para charlas intrascendentes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?-le pregunto Penny a Sheldon, él no contesto, siguió escribiendo, Penny desvió la vista hacía Rachel, preguntándole con un gesto.

-lleva por lo menos dos horas, o dos horas y media.

-ok…..bueno no queda nada que podamos hacer, él hará esto, hasta que logre resolverlo, sugiero que lo mandes a la cama cuando ya sea un poco tarde, solo dile lo que Bernadette le dijo de las consecuencias de no dormir y….

-¿Qué es lo que dijo Bernadette?-pregunto la chica interrumpiendo a Penny.

-ha no importa, ahorita él está muy distraído en las demás cosas, por lo que es fácil engañarlo, debes mandarlo a bañar, porque luego se queja de los gérmenes, bacterias y microbios, y créeme, no quieres escuchar el discurso, debes darle de comer, ósea hacerle el desayuno, comida o cena, y si no quiere, dale un refrigerio rápido, preguntó, ¿él ha comido algo?-pregunto la rubia.

-no, no ha comido por resolver eso….¿oye, te vez apurada?-pregunto la castaña.

-sí, es que voy a salir-contesto Penny.

Solo en ese instante, el físico teórico, puso atención, preguntándose adónde iba, con quien, con chicas o un chico, (Jack), porque tan tarde.

-en fin, el va a comer ahora, quiera o no.

-¿en serio?-pregunto Rachel.

-por supuesto que sí.

Penny se acerco a la cocina y de la alacena sacó un paquete de pan integral, después se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó, el paquete de jamón, lechuga, tomate en rodajas, queso, y mayonesa.

Preparo el sándwich y luego sacó del refrigerador una botella de refresco, que lo sirvió en un vaso, le puso una pajilla, para que él pudiera beber.

Después llevó todo esto a la mesa.

-Sheldon, vas a tomar tu refrigerio, o te voy a meter todo esto por donde no entra el Sol.

Él la vio confuso, no entendió a que se refería, pero por la mirada de advertencia que le dio, supo que si no obedecía algo malo le pasaría.

-ahhhhh, está bien-dijo tapando su marcador y dirigiéndose a la mesa de café de la sala de estar.

-quiero que te lo coas todo-Penny se expreso con el seño fruncido.

-ok, pero luego volveré a mi trabajo-dijo dando la contrapropuesta.

-¿uhm?, muy bien pero te bañaras y te dormirás a tu hora, ¿lo prometes?, si no lo cumples, Rachel me lo contara, ¿verdad?

-si-dijo Rachel.

-uhm, ¿Por qué ella te tiene que informar?, ¿Qué acaso tu no me vas a vigilar?-esta pregunta tenía un propósito, él quería saber a dónde iba Penny y lo iba a conseguir.

-uhm, esto, voy a salir.

-¿entonces no me podrás vigilar?-sonrió maliciosamente.

-no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-eso quiere decir que vendrás muy tarde, quizá una cita con Jack-dijo sonriendo.

-yo, yo, yo…¿co-como lo supiste?

-Penny soy un físico, yo averiguo todo solo con pensar y hacer conjeturas-dijo con sonrisa condescendiente.

-ok, bueno aun tengo tiempo de verte terminar tu refrigerio, si no lo comes, ya estas advertido.

-o-ok lo comeré, pero no me mires como si fueras halcón.

Ella solo exhalo resignada.

Él comenzó a comer, pero, en realidad su cabeza pensaba demasiadas cosas….sobre:

"_es ahora o nunca Sheldon", "si no lo haces…..ella…", "si, si lo sé, sé que es malo pero, es lo único que se me ocurre", "yo debo hacerlo, después de todo ella me ha hecho cosas peores"_

Después de que él se comió lo que Penny le dio de comer, el ambiente estaba tenso, por lo que Sheldon comenzó a hablar.

-entonces…vas a salir con Jack, me alegro mucho, has estado encerrada mucho tiempo sin un descanso o distracción, eso te hará bien-dijo con unas sonrisa.

Penny estaba confundida, de la noche a la mañana, Sheldon había cambiado su actitud radicalmente, como si el hecho de que Penny saliera con Jack ya no le importara en absoluto, como….como si lo estuviera superando.

-s-sí, ya lo creo-dijo temerosa.

-y debo decirte que te ves bien, bueno para tu cita era obvio, pero saber a lo que me refiero.

"_que le pasa a Sheldon"_-pensó la rubia.

-gracias.

-bueno pues, yo continuo mi trabajo, de hecho cuando me obligaste a comer solo me faltaban pocas cosas para resolver mi problema, así que sin más seguiré, o y gracias por el refrigerio.-dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, acercandose a las cuatro pizarras y tomando su marcador comenzó a escribir.

Las dos chicas miraban a Sheldon escribiendo en las pizarras y la verdad es que estaban incomodas, al saber que ambas ya habían besado al mismo chico de ojos azules, que residía en 4 A.

-EXELENTE…pues yo me tengo que ir ya, y Rachel acuérdate de lo que te dije, no me hagas repetirlo.

-no, no hace falta.

-bueno, entonces me tengo que ir, adiós-con esto camino hacia la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del edificio.

-adiós Penny, gracias por todo, no sé qué haría sin ti y claro Rachel.

…

A ella se le hizo extraña la actitud de Sheldon, pero dijo que ya no se metería más en su vida. A ella le faltaba solo bajar un escalón para llegar al segundo piso.

"_me pregunto que le sucede-será que….."_-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que a lo lejos escucho su nombre.

~Penny, Penny, Penny, Penny, Penny~

Ella detuvo su andar, y espero al dueño de la voz, al cual conocía perfectamente.

De pronto vio a Sheldon bajando las escaleras apresuradamente, le faltaba tres o cuatro escalones para llegar a ella, cuando de pronto eso paso, paso lo que le pasa a una persona que no está acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico.

Sheldon se tropezó con sus propios pies y prácticamente se llevo de antemano a la chica enfrente de él, para mala suerte de Penny iba a caer de espaldas. Ella puso los codos para que no se golpeara la cabeza, en cuanto a Sheldon metió las manos.

Ella se cayó sentada y con los codos deteniéndola lo cual causo un gran dolor a la chica, Sheldon hizo todo lo posible para no caer encima del delicado cuerpo de Penny, por lo que puso sus rodillas a cada lado de las suyas, y sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas, pero ya que el dolor en sus rodillas fue un impacto insoportable, rápidamente Sheldon se desplomo, cayendo encima de Penny, lo cual hizo que ella no resistiera el pesor de Sheldon y ella también se desplomara en el suelo, pero con la excepción de que su cabeza no chorara duramente con el piso.

Cuando finalmente ambos se repusieron del duro golpe, Sheldon se levanto un poco, solo para que se quedaran en una posición vergonzosa.

No sabían qué hacer, sus rostros apenas tenían centímetros de distancia, Sheldon rápidamente se sonrojo.

Él lo sabía, él sabía que lo que más quería era hacerlo, quería besarla más más que a anda en el mundo, pero no debía, él no podía hacerlo, pero tenía unas ganas incontrolables de volver a probar esos tóxicos labios, que lo alocaban tanto, esos labios que le hacían volver estúpido, que le hacían ignorar por completo todo el mundo, esos labios a los que él se había vuelto adicto, pero NO PIDIA, él no lo haría, su situación era un gran dilema, un gran martirio, nada, ninguna tortura podía ser peor que esta, quería hacerlo, quería besarla asta saciarse, ¿Por qué era tan difícil negarse?

Penny no sabía qué hacer, quería besarlo, besarlo y que él la besara, no sabía porque, pero sabía que su relación era prohibida, él era prohibido, y ella quería probarlo, quería probar lo prohibido. Ella veía como Sheldon estaba luchando interiormente, como él estaba sufriendo, ella al igual que él quería lo mismo, y sinceramente, la cara del físico mostraba angustia pura, y él quería besarla pero se estaba resistiendo, tenía que darle una mano, con su dilema, quería que él terminara con su tortura.

Penny sonrió y Sheldon se estremeció, ella coloco sus manos en la parte posterior del cuello del chico delante suyo, Sheldon se derretía, ya no había escapatoria, era su fin, solo con su toque, él podía rendirse a sus pies, el Físico se dejo llevar, como Penny fue acercándolo a ella, que estaba tirada aun en el suelo, cuando faltaba solo unos cuantos centímetros para lo que sucedería…..

"_que hace Doctor Cooper, Usted no debería besar a la novia de otro….."_-se oyó una voz conocida en su cabeza.

"_¿Spock?"_-pensó Sheldon.

Sheldon se levanto bruscamente, y se cubrió el rostro, sentado en las gradas.

"_¿Qué crees que haces?, si algo debiste aprender en la última película de Star Trek, aunque haya sido una verdadera basura de película, fue que hasta un Vulcano como yo puede tener sentimientos y enamorarse, mira lo que me paso con Uhura, nos besamos, sí, soy mitad Vulcano, pero hasta mi padre siendo un Vulcano real, se enamoro de mi madre, pero otra cosa es muy distinta de estar enamorado de alguien prohibido, si Uhura hubiera estado con James, yo nunca la hubiera besado, porque no es algo que deba hacer un Vulcano como tú y yo, no es propio, nosotros somos correctos, así que deja de hacer de estúpido, y no te confabules con ella, anda dile lo que tenias que decirle desde un principio…"_

-sí, Sr. Spock, lo lamento-dijo en un susurro.

Sheldon se dio cuenta de que Penny le miraba muy preocupada, ella decía su nombre, pero él estaba perdido, finalmente reacciono, pero no de la forma en que Penny hubiera creído.

Él suspiro, dispuesto a decir, lo que tenía que decirle. Él se puso de pie y la miro desde arriba.

-Penny necesito hablar contigo, es por eso que he venido, no a besarte…

**Continuara…..**

Wow, ¿qué es lo que pasara?...

Los deje picados, ¿cierto?

Sé que también se decepcionaron porque no paso nada, ni un simple pico en los labios…hehehe, ¡PUES YA NO SUCEDERA, NO SE VOLVERAN A BESAR!, ellos se besaran cuando yo lo elija, pero esta vez, no….hehe…Quiero que pase un largo tiempooooooooo!

Preguntas:

¿Por qué Sheldon la detuvo?

¿Por qué no se besaron?

¿Será que volveré a reprobar una materia de nuevo?

¿Mi gato Robert en realidad quiere comerse a mi tortuga "tuga"?

¿Qué será lo que Sheldon le quiere decir a Penny?

Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

"Kath-H.D."


	16. Chapter 16 ¿PROBLEMA RESUELTO?

Hola a todos!...chido, les he traído otro capítulo….

Sin más ni menos los dejo con la…..

**Continuación…..**

_-Penny necesito hablar contigo, es por eso que he venido, no a besarte…_

…

Ella se puso de pie también, y le miro, queriendo saber el cambio de su actitud.

-s-sí, claro- tartamudeo al hablar.

-mira, he estado pensando, y me he dado cuenta de que no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar sobre lo que está pasando, y ciertamente eso me frustra un poco, así que, ¿Por qué no hablamos?, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Sheldon….uhm….si tienes razón.

-excelente pues, yo ..….uhm, pues, lamento estar siendo un estorbo para ti, con este problema, nada de esto estaría pasando si yo no me hubiera enamorado, pero….

-¡hay!, Sheldon, he, no te debes disculpar por haberte enamorado, tonto- Penny parecía algo divertida, pero Sheldon la ignoro.

-entonces, como iba diciendo, ya basta de este juego, sé que estoy enamorado de ti, soy muy consciente de eso, es por eso que siento muchas ganas de besarte y de amarte cada vez que te veo, pero también sé que no está en mi, que tu no sientas lo mismo por mí, entonces, si no me amas, ese hecho, me frustra un poco, ¿si no me amas porque me besas?

Penny se quedo sin palabras, le dio justo al blanco, pero sinceramente ella tampoco sabía la respuesta.

-yo…aun no lo sé…yo…

-no mientas, siempre hay una explicación para todo, o no me quieres decir porque es algo muy malo, ¿cierto?

-n-no, no es eso.

-¿entonces?

-no lo sé…..yo….

-¡NO MIENTAS!, mejor di que juegas conmigo.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO SE, YO SOLO QUIERO HACERLO, OK!-ella grito, para luego bajar la cabeza y dejar que las lagrimas bajen por sus mejillas.

Sheldon al ver esto, se sintió culpable, sabía que por ser tan rudo la hizo llorar, la hizo llorar por decir todo eso tan fríamente y sin delicadeza alguna.

-lo siento, no debí tratarte así, lo siento tanto, no debería levantarle la voz a una chica, no debí hacerte llorar, no debí gritarle a una amiga, pero lo más importante, no debí herir sentimentalmente a la chica que más amo. ¿Me Perdonas?

Ella sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella solo asintió.

-pero como iba diciendo, me frustra mucho no saber…..pero tampoco es algo que necesariamente deba saber, si tu no me quieres decir está bien, pero por tu cara se que estás diciendo la verdad, en no saber porque lo haces. Yo solo venía a decirte, que lamento todo los problemas que he causado por mi enamoramiento, y que ya no te debes preocupar, yo no interferiré mas en tu vida amorosa con Jack, también me he dado cuenta de que es un buen sujeto y que tampoco le causare problemas a él también, y así tú te puedes olvidar de todo esto que te molesta, porque me he planteado a olvidarte para que así puedas estar en paz con mi estupidez, además también hay alguien que me puede ayudar con eso….Rachel me quiere más que un amigo, y quizá ella pueda ayudarme….así ambos salimos ganando, tú con Jack y yo con Rachel…se que ella y yo hemos tenido uno que otro acercamiento…..y también debo disculparme por eso…nunca fue mi intención de que vieras como ella y yo nos besamos cuando dije que te amaba, pero ella tiene algo que me tranquiliza y a la vez me inquieta…..por eso me disculpo….debo añadir también….

En ese momento él la miro muy seriamente, más de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo.

-tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, no te desplazare si eso es lo que piensas, siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi circulo social de amigos, al igual que en mi corazón, "amiga Penny", y por favor perdóname cuando te dije que una novia está por encima de una amiga fui un tono solo quiera enojarte y no olvides que yo nunca me olvidare de las geniales cosas que has hecho por mí, siempre eres y serás mi mejor amiga, pase lo que pase con Rachel y conmigo.

Él sonrió satisfecho de poder resolver el problema, pero para ese punto Penny comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y esta vez no sabía porque, por lo que hizo lo primero que sintió correcto.

El la abrazo entonces…..

Penny se engancho de la cintura de Sheldon, escuchar sus palabras la conmovió, no sabía que él podía ser tan….caballero, pero dulce…..pero por alguna razón esas palabras también la lastimaron, no sabía porque, pero le dolió escuchar eso. Pensar en que él ya no la besaría, era algo que ella se preguntaba si era para bien. Pero también el pensar en él y Rachel juntos, le molestaba un poco, pero luego que él dijera que no la desplazaría, le resulto mas confórtate, Sheldon nunca mentía, por lo que su alma descanso, después de todo, tal vez Sheldon resolvió por fin ese tedioso problema entre ellos, quizá ella y Rachel por fin se llevarían bien, y así todo volvería a la normalidad, con excepción de que Sheldon cambio su forma de pensar en las relaciones amorosas, sí, todo iba a mejorar, ella lo presentía.

Ella sonrió con ese pensamiento, y se separo de Sheldon, ambos sonrieron con gentileza.

-Sheldon creo que has logrado resolver el problema-dio con una sonrisa.

-sí, lo sé soy muy listo-él le sonrió.

-bueno entonces me tengo que ir, Jack me debe estar esperando-dijo separándose de Sheldon y comenzando a caminar.

-sí, adiós que te la pases bien.-le despidió viéndola salir.

Penny desapareció por las escaleras, y él puso una sonrisa macabra.

"_haber cuanto te dura el gusto_ mi Penny, olvidaste que soy un físico, y que puedo resolver todo, cualquier pregunta_ con solo pensar y hacer conjeturas minuciosas", "yo se la verdad Penny, y se la respuesta que tú no has llegado resolver, de tus propios sentimientos", "del porque me besas"_

Él volvió a sonreír malvadamente, antes de subir de nuevo las escaleras a su propio apartamento.

.

.

.

Penny estaba feliz de poder haberse resuelto el problemón con Sheldon, así pues busco su auto, cuando lo encontró introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la abrió, se sentó y encendió el motor, lista para ver a Jack.

Penny llego a la casa de Jack y toco el timbre, él le abrió y le sonrió.

-hola nena, estas preciosa, pasa solo me falta buscar mis llaves-él abrió la puerta completamente para que la rubia pasara.

Cuando finalmente encontró sus llaves se dirigió a Penny.

-oye deja tu auto aquí, yo te llevare en el mío-dijo el novio de Penny.

-está bien-dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-¿lista?-pregunto Jack.

-sí, vamos.

Así comenzó la cita de Penny con Jack.

Llegaron al restaurant y les dieron su mesa, llego un camarero y les ofreció la carta del menú, ambos ordenaron y cuando por fin les trajeron sus órdenes, comenzaron a conversar mientras cenaban.

-vale Penny, ¿en qué has estado pensando todo este tiempo?, te ves más callada y pensativa de lo normal-le dijo su novio, el cual la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿heeee?...ha….este, no nada importante, pero me siento un poco mal.

-¿Qué, porque?

-no es nada, solo me siento un poco triste y cansada.

-ha, ya verás cómo se te quita después, yo creo que es normal.

-sí quizá tengas razón.

-¿Penny, porque tu amigo se comporta así?-pregunto tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-¿Quién?

-pues el que vive enfrente de tu apartamento, ¿quién otro amigo raro tienes?

-hu, si supieras.

-¿de qué hablas?

-pues, tengo muchos amigos geeks, son Leonard, Raj, Howard y el que ya conoces, Sheldon.-dijo sonriendo para sus queridos chicos.

-bueno, pero Sheldon es el único que vive cerca de ti, verdad.

-mmm, no, de hecho Leonard vive con Sheldon, pero Leonard, Raj y Howard se fueron de campamento y además todos son muy buenos.

-uh, vaya nunca pensé que ese chico fuera gay.-dijo un tanto sorprendido.

-no, no, no, él no es gay, no por el hecho de que vive con Leonard quiere decir que lo sea.

-vaya, pues tiene su aire, pero eso no quita que sea un bobo, y la manera que habla, no se le entiende nada, es como oír a los antiguos empollones de la preparatoria, lo hace verse mas bobo aun.

-¡oye!, él no es bobo, bueno es que es antisocial y carece de la madurez social y la manera en la que habla, si es un nerd, pero también muy inteligente, agradable y muy lindo.

-Penny, no te enojes, por favor solo era una broma.

-pues me parece de mal gusto-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

-yo….bueno es que él es como un niño y yo como su madre, bueno aquí en Pasadena soy su madre sustituta, pues lo cuido cuando está enfermo, le doy sopa y le canto una canción para cuando esté enfermo.

-wow, eso sí que es amable de tu parte, solo falta que lo bañes tu.-dijo bromeando.

-pues falto poco para eso.

-que, en serio, ese chico sí que es raro, ¿sería casi imposible que alguna vez tuviera novia?

-bueno, de hecho él es asex…..era asexual…eso significa que no le interesa el sexo y una relación romántica….pero hace semanas que cambio de parecer.

-¿Qué, pero a que chico no le gusta el sexo?...espera cambio de parecer, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-bueno, hace unas semanas el trajo a su departamento a una chica que era su amiga de la escuela primaria, creo que al principio solo se trataban como amigos, pero ahora están iniciando una relación, y es extraño ver a Sheldon besar a una chica-dijo con voz molesta, que Jack siendo un tonto no paso desapercibido.

-¿te molesta, que Sheldon tenga novia?

-no, no es su novia, y no, no me molesta, solo es el hecho de que desde que lo conozco a sido asexual y que ahora cambie y bese a una chica, que debo decir antes le daba asco repulsivo solo el pensarlo, es extraño verlo y casi increíble, como decir wow-dijo ella un tanto nerviosa tratando de cambiar su voz y el sentimiento desasosiego que le trajo cuando su novio acertó al decir que ella estaba molesta porque Sheldon saliera con Rachel.

-bueno a mí también me parecería extraño, pero bueno, ella debe ser una chica genial como para que le haya cambiado la forma de pensar de las relaciones románticas, bueno no tanto como tu cielo-dijo sonriendo, al parecer Penny si logro que pareciera que no le interesaba Sheldon y su nueva relación.

Y más feliz se sintió por el hecho de que, inconscientemente Jack le dijo a ella que era la chica más genial, pues no había sido Rachel quien le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre las relaciones románticas y sobre los besos y el sentimiento del amor, había sido ella y solo ella.

-sí, la chica que le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre eso, debe ser muy genial-dijo sonriendo tipo Sheldon Cooper, ósea condescendientemente.

-sí, bueno quizá tú te sientes extraña con la nov…..con la chica, con la que sale Sheldon porque como dijiste antes, tu eres como su madre sustituta aquí en Pasadena, y como madre siempre estarás al cuidado de Sheldon.

-sí, eso creo…..

-aunque me pone celoso que le pongas más atención a él que a mí.

-bueno después de todo es mi Hijo, ¿no?-dijo sonriendo.

-hum, vaya hijo, que quizá ahorita está en el faje con ella, porque Mamá no está en casa.-dijo riendo un poco-después de todo ya tiene edad suficiente para fajear sin permiso de su madre-dijo riendo bastante.

Penny se quedo congelada, Jack tenía razón, él ya tenía la edad suficiente, hasta ya se pasaba, de poder hacer con su vida sexual lo que él quisiera, y lo que más le preocupaba es el hecho de que ya había cambiado su forma de pensar sobre el contacto físico, pero también estaba el hecho de que Sheldon y ella ya no tenían nada que ver, pero peor aun lo que él le dijo, le dijo que Rachel podía ayudarlo, con qué, pues es obvio, todo estaba claro, ya entendía porque Sheldon quería por fin hablar con ella, lo de Sheldon y Rachel iba en serio, y quizá ahorita como Jack acababa de decir, los ojiazules podrían estar trabajando en esa ayuda que Sheldon le dijo anteriormente, las palabras que dijo Sheldon en las escaleras resonaban en su cabeza.

"_además también hay alguien que me puede ayudar con eso….Rachel me quiere más que un amigo, y quizá ella pueda ayudarme"_

"_ella tiene algo que me tranquiliza y a la vez me inquieta"_

"_siempre eres y serás mi mejor amiga, pase lo que pase con Rachel y conmigo"_

Ya lo entendía, DIOS, Sheldon y Rachel podrían estar….¡hiu!, de solo pensarlo, Penny sentía ganas de vomitar…y aunque ella no lo sabía estaba un poco celosa también.

Su novio la miro preocupado, pues le chasqueaba los dedos enfrente de la cara para que ella reaccionara, pero ella no daba indicios de salir de su trance, ella tenía una cara entre de perdida y enorme repulsión.

Jack quien vio que no reacciono dijo su nombre-¡Penny!

-¿he?, ¡ah! lo siento yo…..

-espera ya hemos terminado de cenar, te pregunte si quieras el postre pero no reaccionabas, ¿entonces, quieres el postre O ya te quieres ir?-dijo gentilmente.

-este no, no quiero el postre, me quiero ir- _"y entre sea más rápido mejor"_, pensó para sus adentros Penny.

-ok, ¡CAMARERO LA CUENTA POR FAVOR!-dijo fuerte para que su camarero llegara y les diera la cuenta.

El camarero llego y les dio la cuenta, el pago y dejo la propina.

Subiendo al auto, Jack comenzó a conducir, cuando llegaron al apartamento, ambos tenían distinto pensamientos en la mente.

Jack pensaba que tendría una noche muy "agitada" con su novia Penny, y ella pensaba que tenía que llegar lo antes posible a su piso, más bien al apartamento del físico, para saber si sus terrores podían ser ciertos y estar sucediendo ahora mismo.

Jack muy seductoramente abrazo a Penny por la espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente, ella sabía lo que eso significaba, ella no podía quedarse con Jack, pues debía comprobar si su temor era cierto.

Le aterraba pensar que Sheldon pudiera estar teniendo sexo con Rachel, no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo.

Por lo que se removió incómodamente en los brazos de su novio y poco a poco se zafó de su agarre.

-mi amor, ahora no puedo quedarme contigo, pero me acorde de que mañana muy temprano entrare a casting para ver si me dan el papel de un comercial de televisión, lo siento pero me tengo que ir,-dijo a apresuradamente, le dio un beso rápido en los labios a su novio y hablo- te amo adiós-y con esto corrió a donde estaba su auto, se subió, lo encendió y le mando un beso con la mano a Jack y así se fue.

VAMOS CON SHELDON…..

Sheldon estaba sentado viendo televisión con su amiga de infancia, también estaban cenando, pero aunque no se notara, él estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, estaba desesperado porque Penny llegara, odiaba pensar que ella no regresaría, porque él sabía lo que significaba que Penny, su Penny, no llegara a dormir esta noche, el solo hecho de pensar que su Penny estuviera en los brazos de otro hombre en medio de la madrugada, le causaba nauseas y un enojo tremendo, por no hablar también del manantial de celos que sentía salían de él, y entre más pasaba el tiempo y se hacía más tarde, él se ponía más desesperado, y más anhelaba que se escuchaba el sonido de sus llaves y la puerta del 4 A abrirse, pero por más que rogaba y suplicaba, no había respuesta positiva, sino todo lo contrario, pasaba el tiempo y ella no llegaba, incluso, Rachel dijo que se iría a dormir ahora, y le aconsejo que el hiciera lo mismo, pero él no podía, todavía tenía la esperanza de que Penny llegaría y él estaría presente para estar escuchando la puerta del 4 A abrirse, por lo que puso de excusa de que una película de Star Trek pasaría más tarde, con esto, su amiga decidió irse adormir, y se despidió de Sheldon con un "buenas noches, Sheldon, que duermas bien"

SHELDON POV…

Así mi mejor amiga de infancia se fue a dormir, dejándome a mí solo en la sala, en la televisión no había nada que me interesara, pero la deje encendía para no levantar sospecha a Rachel, cuando todavía debía estar despierta en la cama de Leonard, sinceramente, no había peor tortura, como la que yo estaba sufriendo, dejando a mi lado malicioso de la mente divagar en lo que Penny pudiera estar haciendo a las 11:45 P.M con Jack, y para mala suerte fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, pensar en Penny, "mi Penny" estar teniendo coito con él, me causaba un gran vacío en mi pecho así como en el estomago, ella estando en sus brazos y siendo amada por él fue mi segura muerte, por así decirlo, no podía aguantar la tristeza, el desasosiego, y los celos que sentí, no lo solo quería esperar que ella llegara, sino que quería salir corriendo tomar un autobús, lo cual ya no me importaba en lo absoluto los riesgos, y buscarla desesperadamente, no podía estar un minuto sin saber de ella o que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo, además que mi lado racional me decía que era una estupidez, odiaba estar impotente ante la situación, entonces lo único que pude hacer es esperarla. Entre más paso el tiempo más me fui reclinando en mi lado del sofá aburrido por los programas de televisión, poco a poco y entre más paso el tiempo, comencé a cabecear sin darme cuenta, cuando me di cuenta de mi cansancio y perdiendo mi valioso sueño, decidí hacer algo para no dormirme, así traje mi laptop y la encendí, comencé a checar mis sitios favoritos, y también Mi Facebook, pero después de unos diez minutos de estar en el internet, vi mi error, no solo sabía que el internet emboba a las personas, y también a mí, sino que me había distraído, me había distraído de la cosa principal del porque seguía despierto, el vigilar que Penny llegara, entonces tuve otra idea para cerciorarme por mi mismo si Penny llegaría a dormir esta noche, pues yo solo la esperaría hasta la una o una y media de la madrugada, después me resignaría de que pasara lo peor, me resignaría a saber que ella durmió con él. Entonces puse en práctica me idea, me fui al cuarto de Leonard para ver si Rachel ya se había dormido, en efecto ella dormía pacíficamente en la cama de Leonard, cerré la puerta de esa habitación y me dirigí a la sala, donde cogí mi laptop y tome mis llaves del tazón para después salir por la puerta y caminar por el pasillo de mi piso, llegar al apartamento de Penny abrir con la llave de repuesto que tengo y cerciorarme que ella no había llegado en el momento que me embobe con mi laptop o cuando fui a ver a Rachel si ya se había dormido, entre y vi que en la sala no había nadie, al igual que en su habitación, pues también entre allí, temeroso de poder encontrarme con una escena que no quiero ver de ella y su novio, pero lo dudaba pues, entonces se escucharían desde el pasillo, así ya comprobado que ella no había llegado, Salí de su apartamento y cerré con llave, como ella sí lo dejo, camine rumbo a las escaleras que me llevarían al tercer piso y me senté en la tercera grada antes de llegar al cuarto piso que es el mío por supuesto, empecé de a ver mis sitios favoritos, sin miedo de que Penny llegara y no me diera cuenta, pues si ella llegaba, yo la vería llegar por estas escaleras y comprobaría de que ella llego y así mi alma descansaría, todavía tenía la esperanza de que ella llegaría, todavía quería creer de que no domaría con Jack todavía mi fe y esperanza seguían vivas, porque al final es lo último que muere, yo aun quería creer que mi Penny vendría a casa, yo confiaba en que así sería, aunque las probabilidades ya era pocas, después de todo ya eran las 12: 15 A.M. de la madrugada, yo quería creer inocentemente, que ella llegaría.

SHELDON POV OFF

Sheldon estaba sentado en la tercera grada antes de llagar al cuarto piso, ya era tarde y él tenía muchísimo sueño, su mente le decía que se fuera a dormir, que ella ya no llegaría, pero su corazón le decía tristemente que se quedara, que aún le quedaba 45 o 75 minutos para rendirse e irse a dormir, esa noche Sheldon Cooper le hizo caso a su corazón y se quedo, sentado en esa grada, anhelando que su Penny llegara y él pudiera descansar en paz, porque sabía que si Penny dormía con algún hombre, no llegaría hasta al otro día en la mañana, así era desde que la conoció, así que también sabía que cuando no tenia sexo, venia sola, o acompañada con amigas o su novio hasta la puerta, alrededor de la una de la madrugada, ¿Qué como lo sabía?, fácil, siempre checo las grabaciones de la cámara de su piso y cuando ella llegaba siempre fue alrededor de la una o dos de la madrugada.

Así que haciéndole caso a su corazón se quedo, rogando que ella llegara.

Después de siete minutos, se escucho unos pasos en la escalera, Sheldon se puso atento, por si era Penny o un ladrón o simplemente un vecino que llego tarde, cuando se escucharon esos tacones tan familiares y su nariz percibió ese exceso de perfume de aroma vinilla, su cara aniñada se ilumino como nunca antes y después rápidamente bajo la cabeza viendo la pantalla de su laptop, según viendo el contenido que tenia esta, para que así Penny pensara que él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y que era pura casualidad que ellos se hubieran encontrado en las escaleras.

Justo cuando Penny llego en la quinta grada de la escalera para llegar al cuarto piso se detuvo, sorprendida de verlo, pero más por el hecho de verlo allí a altas horas de la madrugada. Él levanto el rostro y la vio.

PENNY POV…..

¿Qué hacia Sheldon en las gradas con su laptop?, no, ¿Qué hacía a tan altas horas de la madrugada despierto y en las gradas de las escaleras con su laptop?, esa era la pregunta correcta, ¿acaso estaba haciendo un trabajo y no podía hacerlo en casa?, no Leonard y los chicos no estaban para molestarlos y más aun cuando ya es muy tarde, ellos nunca se quedan hasta la madrugada, por eso mi pregunta era esa,

-hola Sheldon, ¿Por qué estas desierto a tan altas horas de la madrugada?-pregunte, y él me miro, se veía muy cansado pero había un brillo indescriptible de felicidad que lo hacía verse lindo, pero sobre todo muy tierno y con un aire de inocencia infantil.

-bueno yo….este yo, bueno estaba ya sabes no yo….-él tartamudeaba mucho, debía ser algo mala para que lo hiciera tartamudear.

-¿acaso Rachel no está en casa y la estas esperando?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-no, ella está durmiendo ahora mismo.

-¿entonces?

-¿entonces, que?-dijo ladeando la mirada.

-¿entonces qué haces despierto a estas horas?-dije un poco hastiada.

-bueno yo este …..yo bueno…..no …..este…

-¿Qué es tan malo que no puedes decirme?-dije exigiendo.

-no, es que yo, no se mentir así que te diré la verdad-dijo con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, lo cual me lleno de ternura-yo….este…..yo no estaba esperando a Rachel pe-pero….-dijo aun muy sonrojado, con la vista en el suelo y jugando con la tecla "enter" de su laptop-pero yo esperaba por…..t-t…

-espera, sabes, no tiene sentido que no me quieras decir, es bien no te preocupes, no te quiero presionar-dije, ya sabía porque estaba allí, y la verdad me pareció la cosa más linda, yo quería arrojarme a él y abrazarlo-además ya es tarde, deberías irte a dormir, después no quieres levantarte-le ofrecí, pero sabía que se quedaría con la excusa de que se quedaría más tiempo tratando de esconder la verdad del porque estaba allí.

-no yo me quiero quedar, estoy en facebook y…..

-no hay pero que valga te irás a dormir ahora mismo-dije autoritariamente como una madre a su hijo, el me miro-anda te llevare a tu habitación para cerciorarme que te quedaras en tu cama-dije extendiéndole la mano, después de todo debía hacer algo por él, pues después de todo él acababa de hacer una cosa muy linda por mí.

Él asintió apago su laptop y tomo mi mano sin repulsión alguna-está bien-dijo con un bostezo que lo delato.

Le ayude a levantarse y no le solté la mano, le pedí su laptop y él me la dio dudando un poco, entramos a su apartamento y deje su computadora en su escritorio, yo sonreí por lo tierno que él era y a la vez por el alivio que sentí, al saber que mi terror de que él estuviera con Rachel fue solo, un pensamiento arrendo.

Lo lleve a su habitación y le ordene que se pusiera el pijama, él se fue al baño a cambiarse, y regreso con su pijama a cuadros, él se metió en la cama y yo lo arrope.

-gracias Penny.

-¿Por qué?

-por cuidarme tanto.

-bueno eres como mi hijo, ¿no?

-tal vez.

-bueno, buenas noches cielo, que duermas bien-le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-buenas noches Penny, gracias.

-si adiós.

Entonces Salí de su habitación y cerré la puerta-gracias por también a ti por cuidarme y preocuparte tanto por mí-dije en un susurro que él no pudiera escuchar.

Sí, yo lo supe, cuando le pregunte que si esperaba a Rachel, y él dijo que no, cuando me dijo que no la esperaba a ella pero, también cuando se sonrojo y dijo que no podía mentir, allí lo supe, supe que me estuvo esperando, hasta tan altas horas de la noches, lo cual me pareció la cosa más dulce que él ha hecho por mí, se preocupaba de que Jack y yo….bueno la cosa es que no ocurrió, aun me quiera, aun se preocupaba mucho por mí, eso decía mucho, y yo no le deje que dije que me estaba esperando es yo sabía que no quiera decirlo porque, no sería correcto y me enojaría con él, o simplemente le daba vergüenza decirlo, o los tres, da igual yo lo sabía y eso era lo que importaba, prefería que el pensara que yo no lo sabía y que todo marchara normal, es por eso que le corte en medio de su confesión, me parecía muy dulce que cuidara tanto de mí, y así me gustaba que él fuera, con esto volví a sonreír una vez más, feliz de que mi "hijo" no estuviera en el faje como Jack había dicho, y aun más porque él me quisiera tanto y se preocupara por mí, por estar tan a tentó a mi llegada hasta altas horas de la madrugada aunque el sueño ya le matara, ese era Sheldon, mi amigo, un chico que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba y yo por eso le quiero tanto.

Penny POV OFF….

Antes de dormir…

Sheldon POV…

Que felicidad, yo lo sabía, lo sabía, ella vendría, y así fue, ella vino, mi corazón tuvo razón todo el tiempo, deberé hacerla caso más seguido, Penny llego, y no, yo sé que no tu coi….bueno a quien le importa yo lo sé y es todo lo que cuenta, yo lo sabía, sentía que ella vendría, y más importante llego y no estuvo con Jack, no le confesé que la está esperando, así no pasaría vergüenza y ella no se enojaría conmigo, y lo ultimo después de no decirle del porque estaba en las gradas me trajo personalmente a mi cuarto mi me arropo como en los viejos tiempos, esto sí que fue genial, no cabe duda porque la quiero tanto, no cabe duda porque me enamore de ella, y no cabe duda ¡Por qué peleare por ella!, porque ella es genial y va más allá de valer la pena.

Sheldon POV OFF…..

Después de esto, Sheldon se quedo feliz y profundamente dormido.

Vamos con Penny….

Penny POV …

Entre a mi apartamento y tire mi bolso en mi sofá me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa, con una para dormir y me arroje en mi cama, antes de dormir mi único pensamiento fue para Sheldon y pensé, de verdad ¿abre cometido un error, al no haber aceptado su solicitud?*(1)

Penny POV OFF…

Después se quedo poco a poco dormida, con esa pregunta en su mente pero aun así sin que la pregunta la incomodara mientras dormía.

**Continuara….**

HOLA QUE TAL COMO ESTAN?...XD

Primero que nada y antes que todo, este es el primer capítulo más largo, bueno eso creo, no he checado todos mis capítulos y pero al ver 16 páginas de Word, me sorprendió.

*(1): ¿Abre cometido un error, al no haber aceptado su solicitud?: bueno eso no es una solicitud de facebook, sino de aquella vez que él le pido ser su novia y ella dijo que no.

Las preguntas:

¿Qué tiene pensado hacer Sheldon con su antigua venganza?

¿Penny esta dudando en que hizo mal en decirle que no a Sheldon cuando le pidió ser su novia?

Bueno sigan leyendo y lo sabrán, y dejen un gran Review para este gran capítulo, bueno si ustedes quieren, por supuesto.

Sino un chiquito.

Bueno, sin más ni menos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

"Kath-H.D."


	17. Chapter 17 VISITA INESPERADA

Hola a todos!...que tal, les traigo un nuevo cap.

Bueno sin más ni menos los dejo con la…

**Continuación…..**

Sheldon escucho la alarma de su despertador, indicando que era hora de levantarse para irse a trabajar.

Muy a su pesar, se estiro un poco y se levantó busco su ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, allí se cepillo los dientes y se baño, después se cambio, salió del baño listo para empezar un nuevo día.

Rachel por su parte, no tenía nada que hacer hoy por lo que seguía durmiendo, Sheldon tenía mucho sueño se le notaba en su rostro, pero sabía que valía la pena tener sueño.

Se hizo el desayuno, desayunó, él estaba un poco preocupado, Rachel no despertaba para llevarlo al trabajo con el auto de Leonard como habían quedado. Con esto decidió, cautelosamente, entrar a la habitación de la chica.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido que pudiera despertarla, se acerco a la cama y vio a Rachel pacíficamente dormida.

Él le dio un leve toquecito-Rachel

No despertó

Le movió un poco el hombro-¿Rachel?

Tampoco despertó.

-¡RACHEL!-dijo en un tono fuerte.

La chica despertó sobresaltada y viendo para todos lados, asegurándose que no estaba en peligro, cuando vio que solo era Sheldon se relajo y comenzó a frotarse los ojos, ella vio a Sheldon con ojos adormitados, pero con las expresión de decir "que quieres"-¿Qué pasa?

-debes llevarme a trabajar, tu lo prometiste-dijo de pie frente a ella.

-¡Ho es cierto!, ¿ya es tarde?

-sí, así es, llegare tarde sí no te das prisa.-dijo apresuradamente y un tanto preocupado porque llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

-HO cuanto lo siento, mira solo me pongo unas ropas decentes y nos vamos, ahora por favor, uhm, ¿podrías salir para que me pueda vestir?-dijo incómodamente.

-oh, HO, Sí claro yo…ya salgo-tartamudeo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Entonces rápidamente Rachel, comenzó a vestirse y se hizo una rápida cola de caballo, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño, donde se cepillo y fue rumbo a la sala.

-bien, Shelly, vamos, sí es tarde, es mejor irnos.

-¿no desayunaras?-pregunto preocupado.

-no, ya es tarde y no quiero que llegues tarde a tu trabajo, desayunare cuando llegue.

-pero, es malo traspasarse, desayuna algo, yo te espero.

-no, sí no desayuné, es por mi propia culpa, por levantarme tan tarde, ya te dije desayunare cuando vuelva-le dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Sheldon no estaba muy convencido, pero tuvo que acceder, no podía decirle que no a eso sonrisa cálida que tanto quería.

-está bien, pero prométeme que desayunaras cuando vuelvas a casa.

-vale, lo hare.

Entonces salieron del apartamento, no sin antes tomar las llaves del tazón,

Y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, para después salir del apartamento y subirse al auto de Leonard.

…

Rachel conducía el auto de Leonard, ella siempre se la pasa pensando en los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por Sheldon y se sentía frustrada en no saber qué hacer, sabía que le gustaba Sheldon, pero ella también sabía que él amaba a Penny, por lo tanto, Sheldon y ella nunca podrían tener una relación, y eso la hacía sentirse triste, no sabía si luchar por el amor de Sheldon, porque Penny había puesto claro que no quería nada con él, pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía que si luchaba por el amor de Sheldon estaba mal?...tenía que ordenar sus sentimientos pronto.

…

Así llegaron a caltech, Sheldon le agradeció a Rachel y ella se fue. El físico caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad y no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito solo, sin sus amigos no tenía con quien sentarse en el comedor, pues nadie de la universidad quería dejar al físico sentarse con ellos por ser tan odioso, sino que se tenía que sentar con sus enemigos ósea con Barry y Leslie, aunque comiera con ellos en silencio siempre lo molestarían, pero él nunca hizo nada para continuar los retos que le hacían ellos dos, así sería hasta que sus amigos regresarán, a veces pensaba si ellos tenían pensado en volver, pues al parecer las chicas que se habían encontrado cerca del campamento debieron distraerlos tanto como para que ellos ya no quieran volver, pues él sabía que era por eso que ellos se estaban quedando y no porque precisamente les gustara acampar, pero qué más da ellos tendrán que volver algún día de estos pues el dinero y las provisiones acaban en algún momento, y volviendo al tema inicial, el físico aceptaba extrañar un poquito a sus compañeros, pues sin Raj contradiciéndole todo el día era aburrido mostrar sus brillantes y se sentía aburrido en la oficina que compartían, se sentía solo en caltech sentía que nadie le conocía o trataban de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, y así sería hasta que sus amigos llegaran.

…

Penny se levanto perezosamente fue al baño y cuando salió se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, ella estaba aburrida, no tenía nada que hacer, toda esta semana trabajaría en la tarde por lo que tenía toda la mañana libre y para mala suerte hoy le dijo a Jack que tendría una edición en la mañana, y eso fue la mentira para no tener sexo con él la noche anterior, por lo que tampoco podía llamarle para salir con él a algún lado, y tampoco podía ir al 4 A porque ninguno de los chicos estaba allí, ni Leonard y tampoco Sheldon, sabía que él trabajaría en la mañana así que no, no podía ir al apartamento de enfrente ni para robar azúcar, pues allí estaba Rachel, hoy estaba sola.

De repente con un rayo le vino a la mente el físico que estaba trabajando a esta hora en la universidad.

"_Sheldon"_-pensó

"_sí, claro, Sheldon estaba solo en la universidad desde que los chicos se fueron "según" a acampar", "pobre, debe sentirse solo allá, no tiene más amigos que Leonard, Raj y Howard, sí ya tengo que hacer, iré a dejarle el desayuno a Sheldon, después de todo es como un agradecimiento inconsciente por lo de anoche, sí, se lo merece, el chico se preocupa aun por mí"_- pensó con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Así Penny preparo el desayuno de Sheldon con mucha higiene y como a él le gustaba, porque sabía que si no lo hacía como a él le gusta tal vez no se lo recibiría. Después se vistió y cogió el desayuno del físico excéntrico, cerró su puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, por alguna razón el solo pensamiento de ir a ver a Sheldon a su trabajo le causaba gran alegría a la rubia, entonces comenzó a realizar su viaje con su auto para caltech.

…

Sheldon estaba recostado en la alfombra de su oficina, no tenia ánimos para trabajar, sin Raj contradiciéndole las teorías, no era divertido hacer su trabajo, el hacer debates sobre la teoría correcta lo estimulaba para seguir trabajando y ahora estaba tan aburrido que era incapaz de seguir trabajando frente a su pizarra, incluso compro un nuevo marcador y aun así no quería trabajar, nunca en su vida él había estado aburrido de trabajar y ahora estaba en el suelo mirando al techo.

"_quiero de vuelta a mis amigos, quiero mi vida normal de nuevo….."_- y con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo dormido por el cansancio y el desvelo de la noche anterior, pues de por sí el ya estaba calleándose de sueño en frente de su pizarra, y es que los factores de esto eran más que obvio, pues la noche pasada espero a Penny y perdió sus valiosas horas de sueño (lo cual no se arrepentía) y ahora sin sus amigos haciéndole la vida "imposible" estaba más aburrido que nunca, es por eso que Sheldon se quedo dormido profundamente en la alfombra.

…

Penny bajo de su auto y miro detenidamente el edificio frente a ella, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada, cuando entró subió al elevador que lo llevaría al piso de la oficina de Sheldon, en elevador iban dos chicos un tanto extraños que la miraban muy sorprendidos, ella se sintió incomoda, así que decidió ser amable y saludarlos.

-hola-dijo gentilmente la rubia.

Uno bajo la mirada sin saludarla.

-ho-hola-dijo el otro con mucho nerviosismo.

-disculpen chicos, ¿ustedes aben donde se encuentra la oficina de Sheldon Cooper?-preguntó esperanzada de que le pudieran dar información.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto el chico que la había saludado con las mejillas más que sonrojadas.

-ah, bueno es que en la entrada pedí información pero solo me dijeron el piso donde está su oficina y la verdad no sé donde esta-dijo mirando al chico fijamente.

Este al sentir la fija y esperanzada mirada de la chica rubia frente suyo se puso aun más nervioso y a la vez confundido_ "porque esta linda chica quiere ir a meterse a la boca del loba?_- se pregunto mentalmente el chico.

-¿Por qué rayos quieres ir a verlo, acaso no saber que esa es la oficina del demonio?-dijo al fin el chico pelirrojo que no le había saludado.

-¿he, hablas?, bueno pues es porqu….

-por Dios él tiene razón, ¿hem, como te llamas?-pregunto el chico que la había saludado, sus ojos cafés demostraban pánico puro.

-Penny…

-bueno Penny, ¿Por qué quieres ir a ver al Temible DR. Sheldon Cooper, a caso quieres una demanda o peor aún que te devore?-dijo algo histérico el de ojos cafés.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?-preguntó Penny extrañada.

-¿Qué acaso no le tienes miedo, todos le temen, nosotros somos aún estudiantes, pero se dice que el Dr. Cooper es el profesor más estricto y malo que puedan conocer, casi nadie aprueba su curso y es muy odioso, si te le acercas morirás sin tener un doctorado?

-¿tanto así?

-sí, yo escuche que una vez reprobó a una clase completa.

-así, pues yo escuche que Alice Barret trato de convencerlo, si sabes a lo que me refiero, de que la pasara, el DR. Cooper estaba solo en su oficina y ella entro y en unos minutos ella ya estaba expulsada y arrestada por acoso sexual.

-pues yo escuche que si tan solo te atreves a hablarle, él te regañara en público y después te humillara.

-vaya, ¿tan mala imagen tiene él aquí?-pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

-sí-dijeron al unisonó los chicos.

-ok, el no es tan malo como parece, tan solo…es insoportable.

-ok.

-entonces me dirán donde está su oficina.

-está bien, pero mira que ya te advertimos.

-claro, que lo escuche.

Entonces los tres salieron del ascensor y la condujeron hasta la puerta de Sheldon.

-es aquí-dijo el pelirrojo.

-gracias.

-que Dios se apiade de tu alma-dijo el de ojos cafés.

-de nuevo gracias-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

El pelirrojo se quedo pensativo y luego hablo.

-¿conoces al DR. Cooper, verdad?

-sí.-dijo girando el pomo de la puerta, para así darle una sorpresa al físico dentro de la oficina.

-¿Qué es de ti?-pregunto el de ojos cafés.

-un amigo-les sonrió por última vez y entro a la oficina.

-vaya, esa chica sí que es bonita-dijo el pelirrojo.

-ya lo creo dijo el de ojos cafés.

-¿Cómo una chica así es amiga del demonio Cooper?

-ni idea.-dijo el de ojos cafés, y ambos caminaron hacia el salón donde les darían sus clases.

…

Penny entro en la oficina muy calladamente y para su sorpresa no vio al físico allí, suspiro, y se pregunto dónde podía estar, dirigió su mirada hacia su pizarra y vio que eran unas ecuaciones muy complicadas entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la silla del escritorio y entonces lo vio, lo vio durmiendo en el suelo, con las manos juntas en el pecho y durmiendo muy profundamente, Penny sonrió y le dio mucha ternura verlo así, ella sabía que él estaba muy adormilado por no poder dormir todas sus horas de siempre y con mucha pena se acuclilló hasta donde el dormido físico se encontraba, lo examino detenidamente y sonrió, pues viéndolo mejor, Sheldon no era nada feo, entonces su mirada se detuvo en sus labios recordó el primer momento tras rozarlos y suspiro, pues muy a su pesar no lo iba a hacer.

Entonces estiro una mano para moverlo.

-Sheldon.

No se movió.

-cariño-lo movió más fuerte, entonces es se giro y quedo boca abajo, con la mejilla derecha en el suelo.

Ella sonrió-DR Cooper-dijo tirado un tanto fuerte de un mechón de cabello del castaño.

El aludido despertó sobresaltado y mirando a todos lados y gritando palabras de emergencia.

Ella tuvo que colocar una de manos en su boca para callarlo, él la miro y su expresión paso de asustado ha confundido. Ella al ver que por fin se calmo quito la mano de su boca.

-Penny has puesto tu sucia mano en mi boca, pero, ¿Qué hacer aquí?-dijo confundido.

-bueno quería darte una sorpresa, pues quería venir a verte, ¿no te gusta?

-no, sin embargo me sorprende que estés aquí.

-ah, bueno, te traje el desayuno, ya casi es hora de desayunar-dijo extendiéndole una bolsa de papel frente al él.

Ambos comienzan a pararse.

-¿tu ya desayunaste?-pregunto dudoso.

-hem, no-respondió.

-otra que no desayuna-dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Qué?

-nada. No me comeré ese desayuno-anuncio Sheldon.

-¿Por qué no, es hecho como a ti te gusta?

-no, no es por eso, sino que prefiero que desayunes tu, yo puedo comprar algo en la cafetería.-dijo parpadeando al final de la frase, lo cual derritió interiormente a Penny.

-oh, Sheldon, no hay problema yo desayunare llegando a casa-dijo tratando de convencerlo que se comiera el desayuno que ella le había traído.

-no, si tú no tienes que desayunar no puedo dejar que una mujer me vea comer y ella tenga el estomago vacio, es descortés, Penny.

-ok, Sheldon yo prepare ese desayuno especialmente para ti y no me iré hasta que te lo hayas comido-dijo un tanto enfadada.

-no, yo quiero que lo comas tu, y si no te lo comes, entonces yo lo dejare.

-pues yo también o lo comeré.

-pues que desperdicio-dijo Sheldon frunciendo el ceño.

-ok, que te parece si tú te comes el desayuno que hice especial para ti y yo compro algo en la cafetería -ofreció Penny.

-no me parece.

-¿entonces qué es lo que quieres, Sheldon?...¿no te comerás lo que prepare para ti?-dijo un tanto decepcionada.

-no, digo que sí comeré el desayuno que preparaste para mí, pero si tu dejas que yo te compre el desayuno de la cafetería, soy un caballero, Penny-dijo condescendientemente.

-está bien-dijo cancinamente.

Así Sheldon y Penny se dirigieron a la cafetería, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, todos los chicos veían al demonio con una hermosa chica caminar, se quedaban embobados y susurraban cosas como "¿Por qué Cooper estaba con una chica tan linda? O más bien ¿Por qué la hermosa chica estaba con el odioso de Cooper?

Pese a las miradas de rencor y celos que le daban al castaño, este al parecer se mostraba más que condescendiente al tener a la rubia a su lado, entonces compraron el desayuno de Penny y volvieron a la oficina, en donde ambos se sentaron a comer el desayuno.

-¿y dime Sheldon, que haces ahora que los chicos no están?

-¿podrías ser mas especifica con lo que preguntas?

-ok, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí en caltech ahora que los chicos no están?

-bueno, casi nada…..(silencio)…..¿te puedo confesar algo?

-sí

-me aburre y me siento solo ahora que mis compañeros no están conmigo, pero no le vayas a decir a nadie lo que te acabo de confesar, ¿me lo prometes?-preguntó inocentemente.

-lo prometo, la verdad es que también yo los extraño.

-¿en serio?

-sí, ojala regresen pronto.

-Penny no me gustan las charlas intrascendentes.

-ok, ¿y tienes mucho trabajo?

-sí, y aún no se cómo podre terminarlos.

-oh, entonces, mejor me voy, nos vemos más tarde Sheldon- ya habían terminado de desayunar, así que Penny se levanto se la silla enfrente de Sheldon, fue hacía él y le dio un tenue beso en la mejilla y antes de que se fuera, Sheldon la detuvo agarrando su muñera.

-Penny, ¿podrías venir todos los días a dejarme el desayuno?, te pagare lo que quieras, pero no me gusta estar solo aquí-dijo con ojos suplicantes.

Penny sintió compasión y asintió-sí, creo que esta semana si puedo, pero las próximas tal vez no pueda, por mi trabajo.

-ok, entonces es un trato.

-si un trato-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Sheldon se quedo de nuevo solo en su oficina y sonrió, Penny había hecho de este aburrido día, uno de los mejores días en caltech y así sería toda esta semana, él no era tonto, él le pidió que le llevar el desayuno por las mañanas, porque sabía que esa semana ella trabajaría en el turno de la tarde y así él podría estar con ella más tiempo, Sheldon había preguntado con el gerente, el turno de Penny, así que lo único que le quedaba a Sheldon era disfrutar de una semana con Penny, así el físico teórico se acomodo en su silla, pues aún tenía sueño, después de unos minutos de pensar cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, ya que era de esperarse que tuviera tanto sueño por estar velando por la seguridad de la que pronto sería su novia.

**Contnuara…**

Perdón por la tardanza pero tengo mis razones, que son muy largas y sé que no les gusta leer las aburradas notas de autor.

Entonces ¿Reviews…por favor?

Bueno, sin más ni menos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

"Kath-H.D."


	18. Chapter 18 ¿QUE SIENTE RACHEL?

Hola a todos!...primero que todo y antes que nada, MI cara esta caída en la vergüenza, si, por tardar tres meses en actualizar pero son motivos personales y aburridos así como falta de ganas de hacer el capitulo 18, pero no quiero aburrirlos con las notas de autor que nadie le interesa.

Bueno sin más ni menos los dejo con la…..

**Continuación…**

(N/A: No sabía que titulo poner, así que ustedes decidan….O si no pueden ser ambos títulos…..XD)

CAP. 18 UN NUEVO PLAN/¿QUE SIENTE RACHEL?

Sheldon estaba sentado en su lado del sofá, ya bastante despierto, después de dormir en el trabajo ya estaba otra vez recuperado, viendo la TV.

(El teléfono comenzó a sonar a su lado izquierdo)

Vio el identificador de llamas.

Y se sorprendió de ver quien era la persona que le estaba llamando.

-¡Ahoy! Habla el Doctor Sheldon Cooper…..…(suspiró)…¿Por qué me hablas Leonard?-preguntó indiferente, aunque dentro de él tenía curiosidad.

-¡Sheldon Hola, ¿Qué tal?!-dijo feliz Leonard, mas allá del teléfono de Leonard se escuchaba risas femeninas bastante exageradas.

-Leonard-comenzó condescendiente-si solo quieres una charla estúpida, estoy seguro de que tanto Raj como Howard pueden dejar un minuto a esas chicas escandalosas para así uno de ellos pueda conversar contigo-sentencio fastidiado.

-no, no, lo siento Sheldon, el motivo por el que te hablo es para decirte que volveremos dentro de ¿uhm?...¿mes y medio?-dijo dudoso el chico de lentes.

-¿Me estas preguntando o informando?

-¿He?, informando.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?, han pasado alrededor de veinte días o más, la verdad no los conté porque no podría interesarme menos-Sheldon dijo, colocando el teléfono en su otro oído.

-digamos que de casualidad encontramos unas lindas chicas que les gustan los chicos listos, extraño ¿no?, este campamento sí que nos trajo suerte-dijo Leonard bebiendo algo, pues Sheldon podía escuchar la voz de su amigo de forma bastante gutural.

Otra risa exagerada se escucho seguido de un "eres genial howie", Sheldon rodo los ojos, luego sonrió, el nunca se equivocaba pues sabía que por algunas chicas ellos se habían quedado más tiempo.

-sí, bueno, que bien por ustedes, así que vendrán dentro de mes y medio, gracias por informarme Leonard, lo tendré en cuenta-en ese momento la puerta del 4 A se abrió y Rachel en todo su esplendor entro energéticamente.

-¡Sheldon!, ¡Sheldon!...TENGO UNA MUY BUENA IDEA PARA….¡Oops!, no sabía que estabas al teléfono-dijo avergonzada la castaña.

-no hay problema-dijo el natural y volvió al teléfono-como decía, gracias Leona…..

-oye Sheldon, ¿Quién habla allí? Al parecer es una chica y no es Penny-dijo extrañado.

-ah, se me olvidaba, ella es Rachel, es una amiga y se está quedando conmigo-dijo el físico despreocupadamente.

-pe-pero, ¿Qué hace una chica en nuestro apartamento?, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Cómo la cono…

-Leonard, lamento cortar tu interrogatorio pero creo que Rachel necesita hablar urgente conmigo, si ya has terminado de decir el motivo por el que me llamaste dímelo.

-si ya lo hice, pero…

-bien, nos vemos en mes y medio, adiós- Y con eso colgó.

…

**En el campamento….**

-hey Leonard, ¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto el muchacho judío.

Lentamente el chico de gafas miro escépticamente a cada uno de sus acompañantes.

-Sheldon tiene a una chica extraña en el departamento-dijo es con la mirada perdida.

-¡en serio!, wow no te creo-dijo Raj.

-bah, qué más da si él tiene a una chica en el departamento, nosotros tenemos tres-dijo Howard volviendo a platicar con una chica.

-vamos Leonard, que te dijo-pregunto el hindú.

-que era un amiga que se estaba quedando en nuestro apartamento.

-lo vez, esa chica solo debe ser una amiga suya-dijo Raj tranquilizando a Leonard.

Este ya un poco más calmado dijo-si tienes razón- y con esto volvió a lo que estaba haciendo

**Volviendo a Pasadena….**

-¡Raaayos!, ¡Rayos!-decía Sheldon frenéticamente.

-¿Qué pasa Sheldon?-pregunto Rachel un poco preocupada.

-Rachel, tendremos que idear algo rápido, Leonard y los chicos vienen en mes y medio, entonces nos queda menos tiempo para nuestro plan, si ellos vienen, nunca tendré otra vez la oportunidad de que Penny me corresponda-dijo tronándose los dedos de uno en uno nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo, que casualidad, justo de eso vengo a hablarte-dijo complacida la castaña amiga de Sheldon.

Sheldon ladeo la cabeza a un lado y la vio con ojo crítico.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-dijo calmándose por completo.

-pues…..que ya tengo la forma de acelerar el proceso para que tu amada Penny acepte ser tu novia-dijo naturalmente.

-continua-pidió el físico teórico.

-solo digo, para situaciones desesperadas se requieren medidas desesperadas-dijo sin un gesto en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto, Rachel?-dijo intrigado el joven sentado en el sofá.

Ella caminó hasta la puerta y miro por la mirilla, para ver si alguien podía oírlos, después cerró la puerta con el seguro y volvió hacia Sheldon.

-ya que estamos en una situación crítica por la falta de tiempo y dado que el antiguo plan iba bien pero requería de más tiempo, utilizaremos medidas desesperadas-suspiró-….Sheldon….-dijo con una voz profunda y una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su delicado rostro-...

_**Flashback….**_

Rachel estaba sentada en una banca del parque, pensando en la situación en la que ella se encontraba, según, ella debía ayudar a Sheldon a que Penny le diera una oportunidad, todo había empezado bien, pero no conto con que podía enamorarse de él, si, sabía que desde un principio su situación estaba jodida, ella estaba enamorada del chico al que estaba ayudando a conquistar a la chica de sus sueños, ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿será que de verdad sentía amor por él?, porque, cabiendo la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran llegar a algo mas, Sheldon venía con el paquete completo que son sus manías y locuras, ¿podría ella soportar y controlar la mayoría de ellas?, no, la verdad es que no, y para eso si le tocara controlar alguna de ellas tal vez su noviazgo solo duraría menos de una semana, porque solo conocía a una persona que podía contralar sutilmente pero a la perfección la actitud aniñada y malcriada de Sheldon y esa era Penny, la cual disfrutaba incluso pelear con él, lo sabía por lo que su amigo le había contado, pero siendo sinceros, podría soportar ella a alguien tan soberbio como él, siendo ella tan dócil y humilde, apuesto a que en una semana ella seria controlada psicológicamente por Sheldon cuando lo hiciera enojar, pues todavía no lo había enojado en el transcurso que vivía con él, la dura realidad le cayó una hora después de tanto pensar. No ella no podría vivir con él, ni siquiera ser novios, ya que estaba segura de que él trataría de dominarla, también llego la conclusión de que tal vez su amigo le gustaba, solo porque le recordar a ese chico con rostro dulce y actitud malcriada y soberbia, lo cual era lo que Sheldon mas conservada de sus actitudes de niño, entonces ella se puso a pensar si le gustaba Sheldon solo por el hecho de que no había cambiado mucho de cómo lo dejo hace muchos años, pues el rostro no cambio mucho y su actitud menos y era el hecho también de que de pequeña siempre lo protegió y por eso mismo se enamoro de él, además de que le estaría robando el amor a alguien más, en este caso a Penny, pues ella sabía que tanto Sheldon como Penny se gustaban y que ambos encajaban perfecto, sería una tristeza que una pareja tan perfecta e interesante nunca se lograra por su culpa, pues el corazón de Sheldon no le pertenecía y como años atrás, ella no quería atar a Sheldon a alguien a la que él no amaba, pues ella estuvo atada mucho tiempo con alguien a quien nunca amo y fue el peor tiempo de su vida, no quería lo mismo para su amigo, además con el último beso que se dieron se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Sheldon, no era exactamente amor, sino admiración y un poco de lujuria, eso la mayoría de las personas sienten cuando besa a un chico guapo o a una chica linda, eso no era amor, sino lujuria y comodidad, solo se sentía bien estando con él, pero se puso a pensar. ¿Qué preferiría?, ¿estar con Sheldon jugando como los amigos que fuimos siempre? O ¿estar besándolo tan pasional asta robarle el aire?...entonces lo supo, besos carisias que la complacían pasarían pronto y es algo que cualquier hombre podría brindarle, pero una amistad tan desinteresada de cualquier tema de la sexualidad u otro tema que no tenga que ver que con solo una amistad valía más que cualquier estupidez pasajera que pidiera su carne. Pronto llegaría su oportunidad, pronto llegaría su amor verdadero o por lo menos alguien que sea compatible con ella, pronto ella misma conocería que era el amar verdaderamente, por lo pronto, tendría que conformarse viendo como su amigo de infancia Sheldon Cooper ya había encontrado el suyo, y lo ayudaría a que Penny lo aceptara, ya sin ningún choque con Penny, ya sin ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos, pues ahora sabía que Sheldon y Penny debían estar juntos y que ella ya había resuelto su conflicto sentimental y estaba en parte feliz al saber que nunca estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo, ahora solo le queda ayudarlo y esperar a su propia oportunidad para amar a alguien a quien ella lo amara y la persona también a ella y que ella fuera feliz por encontrar a una persona que la hiciera feliz.

_**Fin of Flashback…..**_

…

Penny estaba en su casa, pensando en que podría llevarle a Sheldon mañana para desayunar y para la mañana siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente, por alguna razón la hacía feliz ir a visitar a Sheldon a Caltech, la hacía sentir menos sola, pues la verdad sí que extrañaba a sus amigos, y la verdad, sin ellos se sentía sola, era extraño ver como ella se había vuelto parte de un grupo de geeks y que le gustaba la mayoría de las actividades que estos hacían, y la verdad con el nuevo conflicto que había pasado entre Sheldon y ella iba ser difícil inventar una historia que rellene las partes que sus amigos no deben saber que paso, y para su mala suerte, Sheldon por fin había puesto un hasta aquí respecto a la situación…espera, ¿acaba de pensar las palabras "para su mala suerte" en ese orden?...se quedo pensando porque ella siquiera pensó esa frase y se sorprendió cuando algo llego a su mente…. "no, no, no, no, no era posible, no podía ser eso" "¿a poco ella quería seguir con ese juego de besos con Sheldon?" "¿acaso le había gustado más el besar al físico que a su novio?" "peor aún, ¿acaso su mente le estaba pidiendo que esos labios fueran solamente suyos?" ella trataba de negarlo pero, su segunda Penny, la carnal, le decía que si, de hecho se lo pedía a gritos, la cosa era que Sheldon ya no quería tener nada que ver con su relación clandestina y eso complicaba más las cosas para la segunda Penny, pero esto aliviaba bastante a la racional, pero el hecho de que Sheldon cancelara todo lazo emocional mas allá de una sana amistad por Rachel la enojaba bastante, de hecho, y solo ocupando todas las posibilidades, aunque sea el pensamiento más ridículo, la hacía sentir como…como celosa….y claro aunque existiera el hecho de que….de que estuviera…..estuviera celosa…¿eso qué quería decir?...¿es que acaso le estaba empezando a gustar Sheldon?...no, no era posible… "¿entonces como explicas que te gusten tanto sus besos?"-dijo una voz en su mente- "nunca he dicho que me gusten sus besos"-se defendió Penny- "entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no te gustan sus besos, sus labios, la forma en que te besa, la forma en que lame tus labios?"-preguntó la voz en su cabeza que sabía era la segunda Penny-"¡Dios, si!...adoro cuando lo hace porque besa tan….¡hey! ¿Quién te dijo que podías interrogarme?", cuestionó a la voz en su cabeza que no la estaba ayudando mucho- "vamos, Penny no seas tan infantil, si, tal vez no te guste Sheldon, pero por lo menos admite que te encanta besarlo"-"no, no lo hare" se negó Penny- "bien, por lo menos yo si admito que me gusta besar a Sheldon" dijo la segunda Penny- "yyyyyyy también admito que me da celos el que quiera más a Rachel y que la bese al igual que nosotras, ¿Qué a ti no?-pregunto maliciosamente la segunda Penny-"pues…-lo pensó un poco-….sí, admito también que me "enoja" que la bese también" dijo Penny al fin- "¿Y tampoco te enoja el hecho de que la quiera de forma diferente de una amiga?" pregunto de nuevo esa voz maliciosa-"diablos, cállate, si, si me enoja eso también, contenta, si, me gusta besarlo, me enoja que la quiera a ella, ¿feliz?" dijo Penny exasperada que su contraparte le estuviera quitando la venda de los ojos- "si, bastante" respondió su contraparte "mira, Penny, por lo menos ya sabes que amas irremediablemente el besar a tu vecino y que te enoja que este con otra chica, ¿eso no te dice nada?, ¿en verdad no te has dado cuenta de lo que eso significa? Le pregunto la Penny maliciosa "¿eh", ¿no?"Dijo Penny tratando de eludir la respuesta "bien, te lo diré, claro no estoy cien por ciento segura, de hecho es muy poco probable pero debes mantenerlo en cuenta, porque solo tú sabes si es verdad" dijo la voz en su cabeza "¿entonces qué es lo que piensas que podría ser?" hubo un momento de silencio "que te estás empezando a enamorar de tu querido vecino loco Sheldon" sentencio la segunda Penny.

…

_Ella caminó hasta la puerta y miro por la mirilla, para ver si alguien podía oírlos, después cerró la puerta con el seguro y volvió hacia Sheldon. _

_-ya que estamos en una situación crítica por la falta de tiempo y dado que el antiguo plan iba bien pero requería de más tiempo, utilizaremos medidas desesperadas-suspiró-….Sheldon….-dijo con una voz profunda y una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su delicado rostro-..._...¡vamos a casarnos!

**Continuara…**

Hai…..gomen por tardar tanto pero es que me enferme de fiebre tifoidea y me estaba muriendo hehehehe se que no es excusa pero bueno…XD

También lamento que este cap. sea tan corto pero, chicos y chicas…Bwa-ha-ha-ha!...se acercan los ULTIMOS capítulos y los más interesantes claro.

Solo pido que no se venguen con no mandarme Reviews…en serio lamento no haber actualizado antes, los quiero, un beso y un abrazo grandote para los que aun me leen….XD

PLEASE….NO OLVIDEN MANDAR UN REVIEW…...no saben cómo me ayuda a seguir con la historia.

Bueno, sin más ni menos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

"Kath-H.D."


	19. Chapter 19 ¡¡¡SOMOS NOVIOS!

Hola a todos!...he aquí les traigo el capítulo 19 de este fic, espero lo disfruten.

Ok, sin más ni menos los dejo con la….

**Continuación…..**

Sheldon quedo shockeado por un momento- ¡¿QUÉ?!...¡Acaso has enloquecido!, ¿Por qué debemos casarnos?, si lo que quiero es que Penny me acepte, no que Definitivamente se aleje de mí-dijo muy exaltado y mirando a la castaña como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra- acaso quie….

-¡Basta Sheldon!, por lo menos déjame terminar de contarte mi plan, ¿no crees?-dijo Rachel poniendo sus manos en sus caderas a modo de Jarra y viendo al susodicho de manera recriminatoria.

Este ya un poco más calmado se quedo callado y vio a su amiga para dejarle terminar contar su plan.

-OK, como decía, nos casaremos, perooo!-dijo está corriendo la frase-será una Boda falsa. Veras, primero, de manera casual le sacaremos el tema a Penny de que ya somos novios- en este punto la chica tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro- Luego cuando ella nos vea, siempre actuaremos como novios, después de manera repentina anunciaremos "nuestra boda" y …..-se volvió para la mirilla y vio a Penny en el pasillo viendo todas las cartas y folletos que le dejaron en su correo-Penny está en el pasillo, podría oírnos, así que te lo susurrare todo-se acercó a Sheldon y comenzó a terminar de susurrarle su plan.

Como Rachel iba contándole todo el plan Sheldon sonreía cada vez más.

-ya veo-murmuró el físico procesando todo en su cerebro, hubo un momento de silencio-me parece perfecto Rachel, pero me preguntó, ¿Cómo sabes que va a funcionar?, todo lo que dijiste dependerá totalmente de Penny y dudo que ella este enamorada de mi, bueno he sacado hipótesis pero no hay nada comprobado, así que sigue siendo una hipótesis.-dijo poniendo sus dedos índice y pulgar en su barbilla de manera reflexiva.

Rachel lo miro de manera compasiva, y después sonrió.

-Sheldon, yo sé que si-aseguró aun sonriendo.

-¿y cómo lo sabes?, ¿acaso ella te lo dijo?-preguntó el chico inocentemente.

-no Sheldon, ella no me dijo nada, pero es más que obvio que a ella le gustas, quizá ella aun no se ha dado cuenta de eso, pero con una situación en donde te va a perder para siempre tengo la esperanza de que allí se dé cuenta de que ella te ama y haga algo para estar contigo.

-mmmm espero que tengas razón, cuanto quisiera que Penny me dijera que ella corresponde a mis sentimientos-bajo la mirada un tanto alicaído.

-vamos amigo, se optimista, las chicas siempre están en lo correcto respecto a estas cosas-comentó la castaña con optimismo en su voz y sonriendo cálidamente a su amigo.

Sheldon no quería discutir con ella respecto a cómo las chicas sabían que otra chica le gustaba o no un chico, sabía que Rachel iba a decir sexto sentido y no quería refutarla ni mucho menos discutir con ella, ya que por ahora ella era la única que le estaba apoyando, con esto en mente dejo que su castaña amiga dijera lo que quiera a pesar de que para él ella estaba equivocada, pues el sexto sentido era un lazo de madre e hijo, no con otras personas, pero esta vez prefirió quedarse callado.

-¡bien, Cooper, hay que planear todo!- ordenó triunfante, de veras que ella tenía optimismo, muy al contrario del estado actual de Sheldon.

-¿Qué quieres decir con planear todo?-pregunto el físico con el semblante confuso por la expresión incompleta de su amiga.

-pues, como debemos comportarnos con Penny cerca, como sucedió el comienzo de "Nuestra relación"-para estas últimas palabras hizo comillas con sus dedos- también está el hecho que todo esto debe ser muy creíble.

Sheldon lo pensó por un momento, si, ella tenía razón, si querían que el plan funcionara, primero debían empezar con lo primero, y eso era hacer una actuación convincente a Penny de que él y Rachel eran novios y que se amaban, sabía que la rubia no era tonta y, que a la primera señal de fallo en el plan, ella tendría oportunidad de descubrir lo que en verdad pasaba, él estaba un tanto preocupado por esa situación.

Pues no podía dejar de pensar que se sentía egoísta al querer a Penny para sí a toda costa. Su cerebro comenzó a formular millones de preguntas por segundo, ¿y si el lograba tener a Penny y ella no lo amaba?, peor ¿y si estaba con él pero sufría por esa relación insana?, ¿era egoísta querer a Penny cuando ya ella misma le había dicho que no quería nada con él?, ¿acaso debía olvidarse de ese estúpido sentimiento y dejar a Penny en paz?, ¿dejarla ser feliz?, ¿con Jack?, ¿o simplemente Penny no quería ni estaría con él jamás y punto?. Entonces, otra clase de preguntas vino a su mente, ¿entonces, porque le respondía los besos?, ¿Por qué incluso lo besaba?, ¿Por qué cuando estaban cerca y se miraban a los ojos ella le veía diferente? ¿De una forma indescriptible pero sabía que era una mirada solo para él? ¿Por qué se alteraba tanto y hasta se enojaba con él cuando Rachel se le acercaba siquiera?, no, no lo sabía, pero, aunque pareciera extraño, sentía que ella escondía algo. Esa chica lo estaba matando, el al principio creyó que solo le gustaba, que le parecía atractiva, igual que a Leonard y el resto, que cualquiera que pudiera tener a la rubia, podría presumir de ella, pero al paso de las semanas, se dio cuenta que aunque Penny no fuera tan hermosa como lo es, aun la amaría, porque a él desde un principio no lo enamoro su belleza, si no el trato de la chica hacia con él, de cómo no lo trataba como un bicho raro, que lo cuidaba cuando él enfermaba, cuando él estaba deprimido ella era la única que iba a consolarlo, y a él le gustaba que ella fuera así con él, le gustaba ella, le gustaba su forma de tratarlo, y, eso, era lo que lo había enamorado locamente de Penny, Penny, es simple nombre le mandaba escalofríos a su espina dorsal, Penny la chica de la que se había enamorado, la chica que amaba, su Penny.

-bien, ¿entendiste el plan?-y su rostro tomo una expresión jovial al preguntarle a Sheldon.

Solo en ese entonces Sheldon salió abruptamente de sus románticamente tristes pensamientos-¿he?-hizo un mohín con su rostro, dándole a entender a Rachel que Sheldon no había escuchado ni la mitad de lo que entusiastamente ella dijo.

Ella rodo los ojos en poca exasperación-¡Sheldon!, presta atención, esto te beneficia a ti, no a mi-le regaño dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-ok, lo siento, mas el caso es, si entiendo, no debes explicarme nada, se que debemos actuar románticamente y todo lo referente a lo que hace una pareja normal- contesto, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, más exactamente pasando el rellano y la puerta del 4 B.

Rachel se le quedo mirando por un momento, aparentemente, Sheldon estaba en otro mundo, pues no se daba cuenta que su amiga castaña lo veía intensamente, Rachel lo observaba con la mirada llena de compasión, pues se podía imaginar que era lo que Sheldon estaba sintiendo en este momento, pues, sabía que sufrir de un amor correspondido era un sufrimiento demasiado cruel, mucho más para alguien que nunca lo había experimentado, suspiro, y Sheldon que estaba en sofá, pensativo, no hacía por volver a la realidad, se sentó junto a él, y solo cuando sintió el peso a su lado, salió de su trance y volvió su rosto a Rachel.

-Vamos Shelly, no estés deprimido, veras que todo va a terminar bien- con vacilación envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del ojiazul.

El la vio con consternación en su mirada-¿Cómo lo sabes?, yo, me siento muy triste, últimamente me he preguntado si estoy siendo egoísta por mi deseo de tener a Penny a cualquier precio-murmuro pensativo, sosteniendo la vista de la chica y después de un momento bajándola a sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

Ella sonrió y se pego mas a él abrazándolo del cuello, y el no puso ninguna resistencia-Hermanito, no lo es, y, ¿sabes por qué?-dijo sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto casi en un susurro.

-porque es muy obvio que ella está enamorada de ti-puso su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sheldon-solo…..que ella no se ha dado cuenta.

-¿ella…esta…

-ella te ama Shelly-lo interrumpió, pero diciendo algo que a Sheldon relajo, y poco a poco él se fue dejando llevar por el abrazo de la que consideraba como su hermana, hasta que coloco su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Rachel.

-espero que tengas Razón- respondió ausentemente y suspirando.

Y entonces, se creó un momento de silencio, donde, en ese abrazo, se expresaron cuanto agradecimiento se debían el uno al otro, relajándose de todo problema que tenían en ese momento, porque ellos se daban su apoyo como los hermanos que eran (o sentían que eran).

Pero, pronto se termino, porque la puerta se abrió inesperadamente.

No quería admitirlo, no debía, en realidad no lo hacía, simplemente era ansiedad, si era eso, porque esa carta no debió estar en su buzón, y como buena amiga (por alguna razón la palabra le molestaba) quería devolvérsela.

"oh vamos, no seas mentirosa y admítelo" dijo la voz en su cabeza que siempre le hacía ver sus errores.

"admitir ¿Qué?, yo no tengo que admitir nada" replico Penny en su mente.

"aja, solo admítelo, estamos solas y nadie lo sabrá" su otro yo sonrió cálidamente.

"no lo hare, una, porque no es cierto, y dos, porque es ridículo"

"uhm, ¿es ridículo que lo extrañes cuando lo acabas de ver esta mañana?, no lo creo, simplemente es tierno" declaro su voz interior.

"no es tierno, es estúpido extrañar a alguien cuando lo acabas de ver esta mañana aun" siseo enojada consigo misma por considerar la aclaración de su yo.

"¡ah!, sin querer lo admitiste!, bueno, piensa lo que quieras, pero eso no arreglara en lo absoluto, tu ansiedad de verlo" declaro acertadamente la voz.

Penny suspiro, por el torbellino de emociones que últimamente no se había alejado de ella, esas emociones eran molestas y le provocaban ansiedad.

"supongo que tienes razón, ¿pero que más le puedo hacer?" concordó Penny cancinamente cerrando los ojos.

"bueno, tienes una buena excusa allí en tu mano" señalo la segunda Penny.

La rubia abrió los ojos, y dirigió su vista a su mano, la cual, sostenía un sobre.

"pero yo no lo ex….-se detuvo, porque sabía que era imposible engañarse a sí misma-ok, tal vez si lo extraño, pero, ¿no es ridículo ir a verlo con la excusa de entregarle una carta suya que apareció en mi buzón?" se pregunto considerando la posibilidad.

"eso depende de cuánto extrañe una persona a otra" sonrió traviesamente "porque, si lo extrañas, sabrías que con la excusa en tu mano podrías acabar de una vez por toda con tu ansiedad" señalo asertivamente, haciendo que Penny lo meditara por un segundo.

"¿y bien Penny?, ¿Qué harás?- le pregunto su yo interno muy seriamente.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente, revelando a una Penny bastante ansiosa, pero su expresión cambio abruptamente a una de angustia cuando vio la pasmosa visión frente a ella.

Sheldon y Rachel se separaron abruptamente y se giraron para ver al recién llegado.

Penny giro su cabeza a otro lado mirando el piso, deseaba nunca haber presenciado eso, porque de alguna manera le dolió ver esa escena.

-yo, lo siento, debí tocar la puerta en vez de entrar-sus ojos aun seguían fijamente en un punto inexacto en el suelo.

Sheldon la veía con una expresión más bien horrorizada en su rostro y Rachel solo veía incomoda a otro lado.

-si, Penny, siempre te lo he repetido, pero nunca escuchas-dijo Sheldon bastante nervioso viéndola fijamente.

-sí, uhm yo solo vine a entregarte esta carta que llego a mi buzón por equivocación-y por fin levanto la vista del suelo, y Sheldon pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en su lindo rostro, que le hizo sentir una persona miserable.

-oh, en ese caso, gracias por traérmela Penny-entonces la rubia extendió su brazo lentamente y le dio la carta, con la vista en la cocina, cuidando que Sheldon no rozara su mano al tomar el sobre.

Él por otro lado, deseaba ansiosamente poder verla a los ojos, pues, extrañamente, ella era la única persona a la cual podía leer en el lenguaje corporal, mucho más con la vista, pero Penny al parecer no tenia intenciones de verle al rostro, y pronto tomo el sobre, en un vano esfuerzo por tocar su mano, pues ella retiro la suya tan pronto como él tuvo el sobre al alcance de su mano.

Entonces, Penny sintió un huracán de escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo cuando vio, que Rachel confiadamente se acerco al Físico teórico y le dio un beso aplastado en la mejilla, sonriéndole dulcemente.

El rostro de Sheldon se contorsiono en una mueca de terror, pero después de unos minutos, supo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Rachel, levanto la vista hacia ella, y la mirada de su "hermana" le dijo: "el plan B a comenzado". Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa maliciosamente.

Pero Penny que veía la escena malinterpreto ese intercambio de sonrisas traviesas y sintió como su corazón di un vuelo, haciendo a la vez que doliera.

-bueno, supongo que me voy-hizo un ademan con la mano mostrando la puerta-yo, creo que interrumpí algo importante-suspiro frustrada, solo queriendo salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

-¡claro que sí!-exclamo Sheldon un con la voz un tanto tensa.

Penny apenas había dado el primer paso a la salida cuando Rachel la llamo.

-Penny, no, no interrumpiste nada-se quedo pensando un momento-bueno, y aunque lo hubieras hecho, viniste en un buen momento, porque siendo una de las mejores amigas de Sheldon….-de nuevo, abrazo un poco más al genio y él se tenso.

-bueno, después de la charla que tuvimos ella y yo. Creímos que sería lindo y justo que algo tan importante sea sabido de inmediato por nuestros amigos y familiares…..-continuo Sheldon para Rachel.

-si, así que viniste en buen momento, ya que de todos modos ibas a ser la primera en saberlo.

Al escuchar el corto discurso, por primera vez Penny sintió pánico, ella sentía a donde iba esa conversación, y tenía miedo, oró a Dios por que estuviera equivocada, porque tenía muchísimo miedo de escuchar la palabra "formalizarse" y "matrimonio" juntas.

Rachel vio el rostro aterrorizado de la ojiverde y sonrió, le parecía lindo que los dos se gustaran pero fueran demasiado tontos y obstinados para admitirlo uno de los dos primero que el otro.

Sheldon sabía que era para el bien de ambos, lo sabía, por eso no debía de dar ninguna señor falsa, porque el plan se vendría abajo y posiblemente Penny nunca le volvería a hablar, así que se quedo callado, dejando que Rachel hablara.

Rachel se aclaro la garganta y miro a Sheldon, quien veía a Penny fijamente, bajo la mirada y volvió a ver a Penny, suspiro, y hablo.

-Penny, me gustaría informarte que….-hubo un momento de silencio-que…..Sheldon y yo….¡ya somos novios!-finalizo dando un gritito de alegría sonriendo radiantemente.

Penny suspiro internamente aliviada, porque no era matrimonio, sino….(espera)…..¿ella acababa decir la palabra "novios"?, ¿así como novios del sinónimo nos amamos?, ella sonrió con sorna, no, claro que no era verdad, seguro había escuchado mal, si, debió haber sido eso.

Pero una parte de ella le dijo que era verdad lo que había escuchado.

-sí!, que feliz soy por tener a este chico guapo e inteligente como mi novio-y en un acto que tomo a Sheldon y Penny completamente descolocados, Rachel toco a Sheldon de la camisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios, muy corto, pero lo suficiente para que dentro de Penny, sintiera que algo en su vida se había roto y se había ido para siempre

**Continuara…..**

No saben lo avergonzada que estoy por no haber subido capítulos en mucho tiempo, pero en mi vida han cambiado muchas cosas y no me ha dado tiempo de escribir, pero algo dentro de mi últimamente me ha estado desvelando para escribir.

Muchas gracias a los que me siguen leyendo, prometo subir caps. Más a menudo, porque nuevas ideas han venido a mi mente y me gustaría seguir compartiéndolas con ustedes.

También mando un saludo a:

Guest, Rodolfo, Lauritadice, Joisacris1, Zapiro, Fatii Cosgrove, Anazoy23, Deneb Alpha Cygni, y a todos los demás, por mandar Reviews, son de mucha ayuda, y también quiero saludar a los que me leen pero no han mandado Reviews espero se animen a mandarme uno, un beso.

Bueno, sin más ni menos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

"Kath-H.D."


	20. Chapter 20 Incomodidad, Dominado y Loco

Hola a todos!...como lo prometí, no tarde mucho en actualizar esta vez.

Agradezco a: Guest que siempre me sigue y uhm…..respecto al fic crossover de Alice in wonderlandxEdward sccisorhands ya he comenzado el tercer cap. Solo para que no esperes mas, ya que leí tus reviews y veo que te interesa la historia, esta es la única forma de hablarte ya que no tienes cuenta aquí.

También le agradesco a Anazoy23, a Karenyuue y a Silvia98mg, porque mandaron Reviews inmediatamente, les prometo actualizar pronto de nuevo, aun sé que tengo lectores.

Bueno sin más ni menos los dejo con la…..

**Continuación….**

Sheldon sentía los labios de Rachel moverse sobre los suyos, sus manos y brazos se deslizaron lentamente desde su camiseta hasta sus hombros, donde lo sostuvo firmemente, quería separarse los más pronto posible, nunca le había gustado dar espectáculos, mucho más si la chica que amaba veía como besaba a otra que no fuera ella, porque, él era un caballero, siempre se considero así, y aunque Penny no lo amara o tuvieran una relación, él le era fiel a su amor por ella, pero pronto se dijo a si mismo que era para un bien mayor para ambos, y con eso en mente y contra toda vacilación, envolvió sus brazos en la cintura delgada de Rachel, ella sonrió contra sus labios, en aprobación, y comenzó a besarla, luchado contra la ansiedad de soltar a Rachel y pedirle a Penny disculpas sin razón aparente.

Por un momento, se convenció a si misma que era irreal lo que veía, se estaba convenciendo, pero al segundo siguiente, todo se fue a la basura cuando vio algo que le pareció imposible, pero allí estaba, él, por voluntad propia, había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de la castaña, besándola febrilmente, inclinándose más a la castaña para tener mejor acceso a su boca, ya no eran solo sus labios, sino que otra vez y con un extraño dolor en su cabeza ella vio, como Sheldon fue el que introdujo su inexperta lengua en la boca de su….uhm…(novia), amiga, y pronto "tuvo que ser" Rachel quien se separara de él, por lo intensa que se estaba poniendo la situación y mas con Penny viendo tal escena, pero lo que rompió totalmente a Penny, fue, como anteriormente vio, que fue Rachel quien se separo y no el físico, porque, al parecer, él no tenía intensiones de separarse de su…uhm…"amiga" en ese momento, y cuando finalmente Rachel se separo completamente del Sheldon, este tenía un brillo en los ojos, que asocio como los ojos de un gato que estaba soñando despierto, con un intenso brillo, pero perdido, sin ver un punto en especifico porque en realidad no estaba fijando su vista en nada.

Ella trato tan duramente de mostrarse sorprendidamente emocionada, porque así es como se comportaría ella si viera a sus amigos besarse frente a ella, eso, o decir una broma como "wow, alto chicos, es mejor que pasen a un cuarto" o "ahhhhh, vayan a comerse a otro lugar", pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, ya que no se llevaba tan confianzudamente tanto con Rachel y Sheldon.

Así que, saliendo de todo pensamiento, sonrió, tan natural como su rostro le permitió –wow, bueno supongo que….uhm-hizo una pausa calmándose un poco más, pensando que le diría a Leonard si estuviera en esa situación-…..los felicito, enhorabuena, yo…-Rachel le sonrió jovialmente, envolviendo sus brazos en el brazo de Sheldon, y él solo asintió positivamente-….yo….que…que…bueno que…..sean, sean…Novvvvios-le costó la última gota de valentía esa última palabra, y cuando volvió a levantar la vista, ya no soporto.

Sheldon, tenía su mano en la mejilla de Rachel, y comenzó a acariciar lenta y suavemente con su palma la mejilla de su novia, viéndose con anhelo, sonriendo, disfrutando de su inocente confesión. Y Penny, se paralizo, no pudo apartar los ojos de la escena, y su rostro se contrajo en un seño triste y expectante.

¿Qué es?, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué lo siento?, ¿realmente lo siento? O ¿son imaginaciones?, no, si duele, duele mucho, duele cuando respiro, duele al inhalar aunque se la más leve cantidad de aire, pero si no respiro…mi corazón, mi corazón se contrae y sigue doliendo, ¿esto está pasando?, ¿Por qué me duele?, justo ahora, cuando los veo, ¿casualidad?, duele, ya no quiero, ¿duele verlo?, si duele ver esta horrible vista, ¿Por qué es horrible?, ¿no siempre he dicho que el amor es hermoso?, _"si, lo es, pero no si la persona a quien amas besa a otra"_ (comento, entrando en su mente la segunda voz en la mente de la rubia) ¿la persona a quien amo?, no, te equivocas, a mí, a mí no me gusta, no amo a nadie, no amo a….Sheldon, _"¿entonces porque te duele?"_, no lo sé, yo solo no quiero estar aquí, quiero ir a casa, donde pueda estar sola.

Entonces ella, bajo la cabeza, y la sombra de su cabello suelto, para fortuna de Penny, cubrió sus ojos, los cuales miraban su mano que colgaba al lado de su fémur, suspiro para hacerse notar y sin levantar la vista, compuso su voz lo mejor que pudo intentando tener su voz normal, lo cual no tuvo éxito del todo-bueno, supongo que desean privacidad, yo, solo iré a mi departamento y hare un poco de aseo- se giro velozmente y salió del apartamento, deseando tirarse en su cama y llorar y después dormir, no sabía porque quería llorar (o no quería admitirlo) pero sabía que le haría bien, y un poco de descanso, con eso en mente, camino fuera de la puerta sin siquiera cerrar la puerta de del apartamento 4 A, caminaba en el rellano cuando….

Un sonido provenía de su bolsillo trasero, era su celular, se detuvo en el pasillo, saco su teléfono, y abrió un poco los ojos, no esperaba eso.

Menos a él.

-¡hola hermosa!, ¿Cómo estas muñeca?-una voz gruesa y fuerte sonó a través de la bocina del celular.

-¿Jack?-pregunto la rubia, aun no creyendo quien era.

Ella estaba parada, en medio del rellano, estática, expectante a la voz que sonaba en el celular, al parecer, algo importante, Rachel solo se despego de él-bien hecho Shelly, vamos bien, sigamos así y tu y ella serán novios-la castaña solo le sonrió y se dirigió al sofá, dispuesta a ver la TV, el estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y unirse a Rachel en el sofá cuando lo escuchó un nombre, ese nombre. Sintió como si una ventisca le golpeara la espalda, y le dio escalofríos, se petrifico, creyendo haber oído mal, ¿Penny no lo había pronunciado verdad?, tenía miedo, por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo, y no sabía porque, deseo muy fuerte que no fuera ese nombre y espero, parado, paralizado en el umbral de la puerta, aun con su mano en la puerta, sin terminar su labor de cerrar la puerta, y ya no teniendo la intención de cerrarla.

-¿Jack, porque me llamas?, pero, wow, me gusta-dijo un poco contenta, porque cualquier cosa, era bueno es ese momento, se recargo en la base del umbral del ascensor, viendo la puerta del departamento, 4B.

-oh, pues, bueno te extrañaba, y quiera oír tu voz, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a algún lado?, yo invito amor-propuso pícaramente, de manera bastante amable, suplicante, tratando de ser un caballero.

-Jack, vaya gracias, te lo agradezco, he necesitado tanto alguien con quien hablar-dijo con lagrimas a punto de salir, con voz quebrada-llegaste en el momento en que mas necesito hablar con alguien-su voz se quebró aun más y ya no pudo, las lagrimas corrían libremente sobre sus mejillas.

-¿he?, ¿ha pasado algo en tu trabajo?, ¿te ha insultado un cliente?, ¿era hombre?-interrogó, preparado para buscar a dicho cliente.

-¡no, no!, no es eso, solo que la presión y deudas me han tomado, yo solo quiero hablar con alguien, odio sonar débil, pero, ahora que me hablas, tengo una gran necesidad de verte-lloro y Jack sabía que él podía ser un tonto y un mal novio con ella, pero sabía que Penny le necesitaba, y allí estaría, quizá hoy se le haría, no era que solo la quería por eso, pero el habito de tener sexo con una novia ya estaba, y que Penny y él aun no tuvieran nada, le frustraba un poco.

-ok amor, estaré allí en hora y media, y puedes contarme lo que quieras, yo estoy para escucharte-sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que ella no podía verlo-…yo…tampoco soy muy cursi….pero…..uhm…..te amo…

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada que sonaba a llanto, a veces parecía que él era un idiota, pero otras veces parecía muy dulce.

Sheldon veía y oía todo lo que Penny decía, ella lloraba y al segundo siguiente ella trataba de reír, eso le enojo, no sabía porque, pero que el Neanderthal la hiciese reír le enojaba, se creía que él era el único que debía hacerla sonreír, frunció el seño, los celos revolotearon en su estomago, deseando poder golpear la pared sin que le doliera el puño. Pero, no estaba preparado para lo que venía.

-¿sabes que a veces eres un idiota?-pregunto Penny a Jack.

"_y vaya que lo es"_-pensó Sheldon, rodando los ojos.

-pero, otras veces, eres muy lindo, muy tierno-ella suspiro muy hondo.

Sheldon casi exhaló fuertemente un tanto enojado, pero recordó que si lo hacía Penny le oiría y se giraría a verle.

-…..muy considerado aunque sé que lo haces por galantería, no deja de ser un tanto tierno, amable, y yo…yo…tampoco me gusta las cursilerías pero…uhm también…Te….amo-resopló por la boca, incapaz de contener más tiempo el aire retenido que no sabía que guardaba.

-yo te amo y te quiero-dijo Jack, sabiendo que ella necesitaba sentirse amada.

Ella volvió reír, esta vez felizmente, y eso hizo que Sheldon frunciera los labios y empuñara sus manos, sintiendo los celos hasta lo más alto, quería ir con Jack y golpearlo hasta matarlo, porque, le dolía oír esa palabra de la boca de ella, y no era para él.

-¿así?-la rubia sonó coqueta-yo te amo, cariño-sonrió de medio lado, sintió que eso sonó mal.

-ok, dejando las cursilerías, te veo en hora y media, porque me muero por verte, adiós- y Jack colgó el teléfono, dirigiendo sus pasos al baño para una ducha.

¡¿Cariño?!, su Penny le había dicho cariño a ese asqueroso hombre, quizá ella no lo amaba, pero esa palabra era para él, siempre era para dirigirse a él, esa palabra era de él, quizá no significase mucho para el mundo, para ella, pero para él, era, era como si con esa palabra ella le diera distinción a él de los demás, eso lo había enojado, enfurecido, pero, también, le dolía, le dolía oír que ella dijera "te amo" a ese hombre, no por nada él estaba enamorado, y peor aún, la cereza del pastel fue que ella le hubiera dicho a Jack, que era "su cariño" _"¡aquí el tierno y dulce soy yo!, ella lo ha dicho muchas veces" _no le gusto para nada que Jack se llevara ese título, _"yo soy el que siempre la comprende, con el que va a contar sus problemas, ¿Cómo se diría?, ¡Ah sí!, su pañuelo de lagrimas, ¡yo soy su pañuelo de lagrimas!", _sabía que se habían alejado mucho, y que era normal que con su novio contara sus problemas, y por primera vez se sintió excluido por ella, porque ya no le tuviera confianza, le enojo que su titulo fuese arrebatado por un imbécil Neanderthal, tal vez no fuesen novios nunca, pero, no iba a dejar ir tan fácil ser "el mejor amigo de confianza de Penny", la amaba, y le enfureció, que ella lo hubiese cambiado tan rápidamente, como si su amistad y consejos nunca hubieran valido nada para ella.

En un impulso primitivo, se dejo guiar por sus piernas, y su mente le obligó a ir a hablar con ella. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ella, tocándola toscamente por el hombro.

Penny sintió como le tocaban el hombro, y al segundo siguiente, una mano la giro, y se encontró de frente con unos ojos azules muy brillantes.

El se irguió todo lo que podía, y la vio desde arriba, viéndola tan desconcertada y al segundo siguiente, tan pero tan petrificada. La vio severamente.

Ella sentía como la mirada de Sheldon le atravesaba, en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de lo alto que el en realidad era, y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo extraño, se sintió un poco intimidada, pero no podía apartar la mirada de él.

Él quiera hablar con ella severamente, por lo tanto quería que su voz fuera firme y fuerte-..Penny…-dijo, pero, no como él quería, su voz había salido un poco más fuerte que un Susurro.

Ella lo veía, desconcertada, pero no con miedo o algo parecido, ella sabía que él jamás le haría daño, físicamente hablando.

-¿Por qué….porque ya no…..-entonces el cometió un error, bajo la mirada de los ojos de Penny hacía abajo, sus labios, de veras que deseaba besarla, los quedo viendo por un momento, hasta que se obligó a volver al tema.

Para ella no paso desapercibida, la pequeña acción de Sheldon, y le pareció tierno que él se contuviera tanto.

Y hasta ese momento es que se dieron cuenta en donde estaban, en el pasillo, en una posición bastante incómoda, y para nada decente, él se contenía tanto para no besarla y así poder hablar con ella, y ella, bueno, ella no se podía mover, pues el físico frente a ella la tenia acorralada entre la pared y él y también porque no podía apartar la mirada de el rostro de Sheldon.

Se contuvo y trato de hablar-¿Por qué….porque ya no me tienes confianza?-le preguntó-¿Por qué ya no me cuentas tus problemas?, hace unos días dije que podíamos ser aun amigos si lo querías, y tengo entendido que en el paradigma de la amistad, esta un protocolo que dice que los amigos se cuentan sus problemas y se ayudan a resolverlos, y tu ya no cuentas nada, ahora todo se lo dices a tu novio, entonces, a la conclusión que llego es, ¿ya no soy tu amigo, Penny? O ¿ya no quieres que yo lo sea?-preguntó esto último con sus ojos azules brillando en la tristeza.

Después de que el habló, todo quedo en silencio, seguramente él esperando a su respuesta.

-dilo, Penny, ¿Por qué ya no me cuentas tus problemas?, dime ¿verdad que ya no quieres que sea tu amigo?-el labio inferior de Sheldon comenzó a temblar y no quería que ella le viera nervioso, así que ladeo el rostro hacía un lado y después apoyó la cabeza en la pared, por encima del hombro de Penny.

Ella no sabía que decir, le dolía verlo así, le dolía que él creyese eso, lo que creía no era verdad, no lo era, ella lo quiera, si era su amigo, jamás podría dejar de ser amiga de él, lo quería mucho, siempre le había aconsejado bien, el estaba equivocado, era una gran mentira lo que él estaba creyendo, si, seguían siendo amigos, si ella tenía un problema ahora iría primero con él, y si, ahora tenía un problema, pero esta vez no podía ir con Sheldon, porque ciertamente el problema se trataba principalmente de él, porque en verdad no se imaginaba que después de ver ese beso, y que Rachel se retirara dejándolos solos ella le dijera_: "Sheldon amigo, tengo un problema, fíjate que cuando te vi besando a esa arpía, me dieron muchos celos y ganas de llorar, porque me dolió verlos besándose y oír que ahora estaban juntos. Por eso vine a ti para pedirte consejo de que debo hacer, ¿debo pedirte que te alejes de ella? O ¿dejar que tu y ella seguían siendo novios? Porque tú y ella merecen ser felices, dime ¿Qué debo hacer, Sheldon?" _ No, ella no podía, era algo ilógico, es por eso que por primera vez ella no fue con él a pedir consejo, porque, simplemente él problema se trataba principalmente de él, y, tampoco podía decirle esta explicación que si bien, resolvería todo, pero no, no podía decírselo, porque sería igual que ir a pedirle concejos a él respecto al tema, no podía ahora decirle esto, porque delataría la verdad del porque él creyó que ella ya no le tenía confianza a él para contarle sus problemas personales. No podía, y no le diría, ahora ella no podía hacer nada, solo tendría que disculparse.

-Sheldon, cariño…-él se molesto que esa palabra la volviera usar, pero esta vez con él mismo-si, seguimos siendo amigos, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga lo juro, y también eres al primero que iría a contar mis problemas….

-entonces porq….

-déjame terminar…pero, esta vez, no puedo ir contigo, y tampoco te diré la razón del porque así qu …..

-¿¡pero porque!?...¿no me tienes confianza?-preguntó él en su oído y ella se estremeció.

-sí, incluso eres al que más confianza le tengo…..pero, esta vez no te diré nada mas, solo…..-ella detuvo sus palabras, suavemente levanto la cabeza de Sheldon que estaba recargada en la pared y coloco sus manos en cada una de sus mejillas, le vio a los ojos por un momento, sabiendo que debía disculparse, quizá él ahora tuviera novia, pero por su mirada, supo que él todavía la quería y debía disculpase, acaricio sus mejillas con sus pulgares y lentamente lo fue atrayendo hacia ella, y él, tan ensimismado en la situación, no opuso ninguna resistencia, sus labios chocaron suavemente y ella lo beso casta y suavemente, disculpándose con ese beso, él cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar, comenzando a mover sus labios, pero en cuanto ella sintió que este respondía lo separo lentamente, empujándolo del pecho con una mano, pues parecía que no quería detener dicha acción, él abrió lentamente los ojos y estos eran de un azul más oscuro, ella le sonrió levemente y bajo su mirada cerrando los ojos-perdón cariño, pero no puedo decirte nada, solo confía en mi ¿sí?, yo se que entenderás, solo, no preguntes más- y él estaba confundido, mas sin embargo seguía presionándola contra la pared, esta tan ensimismado con lo que acababa de pasar.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto y aprovecho para empujarlo un tanto fuerte, se libró de su agarre y fue allí donde el reaccionó, girándose a verla que ya caminaba rumbo a su apartamento.

-¿de verdad aun somos amigo?-preguntó, tratando de corroborar una vez más lo que ella ya le había confirmado.

-si, Shelly, así que no me hagas más preguntas y confía en tu amiga-dijo sosteniendo su puerta a punto de cerrar-¿confiaras en mí?

Él solo asintió levemente, parado en el lugar donde ella lo dejo.

-bien-concluyo el asunto cerrando la puerta.

Tenía un vórtice dentro de él de diferentes emociones, estaba confundido, sorprendido, asustado, dudoso y triste, no sabía como todo esto acababa de ocurrir, él solamente quería hablar con ella seriamente, y nunca estuvo en sus planes algo así, pero ahora un poco de esos pensamientos perturbadores se habían dicipado, ella aun lo quería, quería serguir siendo su amiga, seguía siendo su mejor amigo de confianza, le dijo que él seria la primera persona al que le contaría sus problemas, aunque aun estaba confundido del porque si él era de confianza, no podía contarle su actual problema, pero ella le dijo que seguían siendo amigos, y como su amigo, debía de confiar en ella, no sabía si de verdad quería confiar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ya que ella le dijo claramente que no le contestaría más preguntas, que si era su amigo debía conformase con lo que le había dicho y confiar en ella, no tuvo y no tendría otra alternativa. Se toco los labios, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido, y se avergonzó de sí mismo por ser tan débil y caer tan fácilmente, si no la hubiera besado, tal vez podría haberle sacado más información, pero no, en cuanto ella coloco sus labios sobre los suyos él cedió fácilmente, nunca se espero eso, nunca se espero que ella lo besara, era como una disculpa, pero él había disfrutado ese casto beso, aunque fuera para callarlo de una vez, estaba encantado con los roces de sus manos en sus mejillas, apostaba que si ella no hubiera parado, él la seguiría besando asta olvidar donde estaban y después…...se sonrojo…..¿y después que hubiera hecho?, una estupidez claro estaba, se asusto de cuanto poder tenía esa mujer sobre él, convirtiéndolo en un ser primitivo guiado por sus emociones, claro estaba que disfruto ese beso, ya que sentía que sería el último en mucho tiempo, dejo de tocarse los labios y sonrió levemente e inconscientemente se los lamio, él debería estar enojado con ella por no decirle la razón del porque esta vez no podía decirle su problema, pero por más que intentó en ese momento, no pudo, es más, estaba de bastante buen humor, y al pensar en ella no tenia sentimientos de enojo si no de felicidad, y se dijo sínicamente, sabiendo de antemano que esa mujer lo había cambiado, no sabía si para bien o para mal, solamente logro pesar "_me tienes dominado y loco, Penny….. Mujer hechicera"_

Sonrió y se volvió a su apartamento.

**Continuara….**

¡Hai!...¿qué les pareció?, necesito opiniones, un Review porfa!

Ya ven, no tarde medio año en actualizar, hehehe.

Bueno, sin más ni menos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

"Kath-H.D."


End file.
